Fighters
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Naruto is a new navigator, sent into this war to help win it from evil mind controlling aliens, what happens when he meets Sasuke and he wants something of the blonde? Yaoi, with lemons, SasuNaru Don't know the genre, so mystery it is! ... I think o. o?
1. The beginning

_Me: Get this, and remember it! This right here is my editing mark, if a chapter or story doesn't have it, it means that it's already edited, or I haven't gotten to it yet. Enjoy your story :D_

_Naruto: Should we get popcorn? Cause I remember you freaked out on this story._

_Me: … yeah, get the popcorn -w-_

Me: well … I've just been punched by the muse bug! :D  
Sad news is that it's the wrong one -w-

Naruto: Are you kidding me? It's perfect … what is it anyway?

Sasuke: Dobe you—wait … what is it anyway?

Me: You're just going to have to read it! ;D

Tobi: Tobi knows!

Me: Shut up Tobi! … Anyway, if the first chapter hits it off right … then there will be hints of LeeSaku (cause I can xD). And lots of ZabuHaku! (YUS! My now SECOND fave pairing :D) KibaHina, and one that just is always there, no matter where you go no mater what pairing you read FROM ME … SasuNaru … DUH xD lolz! And by hints I mean … there will be lemons for these people, at least one for each xD … But not much from LeeSaku and KibaHina, I'll try and shiz, but don't expect much from a girl who only does Yaoi lemons -n-;;

Naruto: If you want a specific pairing, please review and ask. The main pairings Elena-Chan is going to be working on is … SasuNaru! ZabuHaku! ItaKyuu! KibaHina! And … she's trying out Uchihacest, but with the unlikely … ObiTobi, because in every fic she has that has nothing to do with the ninjas, Tobi will always be a separate person, and he'll be Obito's twin brother! :D So please! If you want her to try a lemon with a fav pairing of yours, review and ask for it to be in the story … that is if she gets enough reviews for this one to start off! She'll do a poll of it at the end of the second chapter if there are reviews!

Sasuke: Alright, give it up, what's it about!

Me: … read the rough draft you threw in the trash … idiot.

Sasuke: I heard that! … -goes off to fetch and read-

Me: While Sasuke is off reading and hopefully passing out from a nosebleed … cause I don't want to deal with whiny bitches right now … Lets start this bad boy up!

Tobi: Warnings for people who are just too stubborn to not know where they are … Rated M for the big folks! Meaning YES there will be a lemon, YES there will be foul language, YES there will hopefully, be blood and gore! And one last time … NO, Elena-Chan does not own Naruto's copyrights! Enjoy :D

_Me: Ok, let me break this up! This story is a TOTAL FAILURE! Curse Damian for giving me the idea when it was ALREADY in use!_

_Naruto: … are you done?_

_Me: yeah … pretty much -w-_

The Fighters  
Navigator, Naruto Uzumaki is paired up with the best Fighter there is, Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when they both meet and Sasuke decides to make him his bitch?

"Captain! Shukaku has been hit and Neji and Gaara can't hold him in the air for long." Tsunade grounded her teeth together, hating every minute she has to stay there.

"Damn! That's the third ship this week! First it was Akamaru and Kiba and Hinata could barely keep it in the air either. Then they took down Uchiha, almost taking Obito with them if it wasn't for Tobi. Now they take down Shukaku? We're fucking god damn lucky they haven't killed any of the fighters and navigators of those damn ships! Or even taken them as captives!" Tsunade cursed her bad luck as she sat down, glaring at every single item that stood in her way as she watched the screen from her desk.

The fighter ships all zoomed passed each other, all moving in a formation as they went all out on the opposite ships. Each one shooting random shots towards the enemy lines, hitting engines and pilots alike.

"Rinnegan, come in, this is the Control Center! Can you read me?" There was static as Shizune tried desperately to contact the main battle ship out there.

"Control Center this is the Rinnegan's Navigator, Konan. What's the situation?" They all sighed as the main ship was still in one piece.

"We need you to lead them all back to base. There has been a problem with the Shukaku and we need to do some repairs." Konan nodded and switched to the pilot chat.

"Pein, we need to get them all out and over to the control center … it's time for the violent wind palm." Pein smirked as he shot another enemy pilot, watching as the shot went in clean through the window, sucking in airless space as the bullet went through the pilot's skull and effectively silenced the navigator. He watched as the blood began to seep out into space, and how the blood was sucked into nothing and left as nothing. The pilot-less fighter began to swerve out of control, taking several other of it's comrades down with it.

"Alright Konan, get us to the middle of this place, and get those guys out of here!" Konan nodded as she made the call to all the navigators, ordering them to get their asses out and to make good space between them and the Rinnegan.

Pein smirked one last time as Konan relinquished all control to him and held on tight. He whipped the fighter around, making sure that it was okay to make the swerve all the way. Konan watched from the background as two enemy fighters shot up in the screen, wanting to get out of the way, but not wanting to risk the failure of the mission.

Pein swerved around many times, making the fighter head to the enemy fighters head on with a spin to top it off. Just as they were about to crash, Pein miraculously flipped away, the speed and force behind the fighter, pushing the fighters back with enough force to crash into the whole line, the huge amount of wind created by the spinning and fast speed was impossible, but still made possible as Pein and Konan made their way back to the base.

Tsunade smirked in her seat; the violent wind technique was her favorite after all. "Shizune! Get me the best of the best in front of me stat!" Shizune sighed as she walked out, running to get her master the people she wanted.

[:o][o:][:o][o:][:o][o:][:o][o:][:o][o:]

Naruto walked nervously on board of the shuttle; this was his first time into space and already they're calling him into the fight. Didn't he need any experience before he goes into battle? As he sat down in his seat, he noticed another young man, not much older than him, sit beside him. He looked bored, and his chicken's ass haircut suited him quite nicely.

Naruto watched in amazement as the young man smirked and closed his eyes, finding the launch off quite boring to be exact. He sighed as he turned his attention over to the window, there was no need to talk to a stranger if he was only going to smirk and turn away from him, Naruto knew he might not see him again, so what was the point. As he stared out the window, Naruto thought about what his mother and father would say; him going out to space when he could just take over the company and be the second richest bachelor there is on Earth, but Naruto wanted more than that. He wanted to go out and help in the war, he wanted to live his own life, and most importantly, he wanted out of that rich life style.

Naruto felt a tear go down his stoic face; the only thing on his face other than his eyes that betrayed his mood at that moment.

Sasuke saw how the boy next to him stared at him, well of course they would stare. But what shocked him was that the boy sighed and turned away from him, from HIM. That has never been done in the history of his life. He watched intrigued as the blonde haired man stared out the window and his eyes showed sadness.

Sasuke furrowed his brows; how is it that such an attractive young man as this one, was going off to war and feels sadness. Sasuke rethought his question and internally rolled his eyes at himself, of course! The young man might not have wanted to go. Sasuke smirked as the launch began, startling the cute blonde and making him make the most cutest of mewls and whimpers.

Naruto sighed, if this was how it was going to be like, he might as well enjoy it. He smiled as the shuttle began to leave Earth's troposphere and began to rock from the force as the other atmospheres pushed down on it. He sighed as at long last they left the atmospheres, wondering what would come of this new experience. He remembered the last time he tried something new, about 13 years ago.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a rainy day, and the sun had not seen the ground in more than 2 months. Little Naruto was so happy for, at that moment, he was to begin his navigator's training for the first time. His father smiled as he walked with the young eight year old. If his son wanted to be the best navigator, then by god he will. _

_Those were the days, back when Minato cared for what his son wanted, back when Minato wanted his son to be a navigator, and back when they used to be a family. It was at that day, that everything changed, and it was not pretty._

_They had entered the dojo, Naruto having to go to Karate first before starting on his training, which was no problem since he had been doing karate for more than five years, ever since he was three. Minato smiled, he was amazed that his son could do so much in so little time. The young blonde boy was already one belt away from black belt, and now he was going to start his training in navigation._

_As they entered the training room, someone watched them both, plotting on them, waiting on them. He watched as Naruto got into the simulator, smirking as his plan began to take effect. He would get his revenge on Minato soon, and he would enjoy every second of it. He slunk back into the darkness, smirking as he watched the fireworks fly._

_Naruto smiled as he got into the simulator, it was his first time, but Iruka showed him everything; he was his sensei after all. He started up the machine, just as Iruka taught him. He pressed the turbine buttons and engaged the thruster as the fighter began to purr to life, making the little boy smile. He then began to swiftly push the fighter into position as the turbines began to grow in power. But just as he was about to take off, something went wrong and the simulator crashed, a fire having been started in the main control panel._

_Minato watched horrified as the flames engulfed the whole sphere, his son trapped inside and with no way out. Suddenly, there was a crash and a loud boom as more fire began to spread on the simulator. Minato rushed over, kicking down the door to the simulator, but not finding his son in there._

"_Naruto! Naruto where are you!" Minato began to run; he ran all over trying to find his son; trying to get him back to safety; to him. He began to panic, there was no sign of the little boy and Minato was getting worried._

"_Daddy! Help me daddy! This man won't let me go!" Minato gasped as he looked up at the ceiling, watching as a man had his son in his arm and started to run. Minato growled as he jumped up onto a box, taking a running start once landing as he chased the captor and his son to the end of the building._

"_Hand over my son!" The man laughed evilly and turned around, a knife on the boy's cheek as he watched Minato with amusement in his eyes. He chuckled as Minato stood his ground, calling his bluff like it was so clearly written on his face._

"_And why exactly would I do that? I've got what I want, and now it's time for you to pay, Minato Namikaze. You took my son from me, ran away with him, then left him for dead! It's now time for you to pay for all that you've done." Minato gasped, he knew the man! It was …_

"_Madara! Madara Uchiha!" The man chuckled and stepped into the light, little Naruto still squirming in his grasp. He chuckled as he looked down, pressing the knife into the young boy's cheek and making him stop his squirming._

"_I hope you like permanent things Minato, because it's time to pay up!" Minato's eyes grew wide as Madara sunk the knife into the boy's cheek, watching in amusement as the blood seeped out and stained the tanned skin there._

"_Argh! Daddy! It hurts daddy! Make him stop! AHHHHHHHHH!" Minato watched with tears in his eyes as Madara ripped the knife out, making a perfect horizontal line on the boy's cheek._

"_Shall we continue?" Minato's rage grew and he jumped up on the platform they were on, advancing as Madara smirked at him._

"_Ah, ah, ah. You shouldn't do that … who knows what … HAPPENS!" At the last word, Madara ripped the knife through Naruto's cheek two more times, watching as the blood seeped out and pooled at the floor. Minato was devastated as he watched Madara rip through Naruto's other cheek, making whisker marks on each cheek and smirking at Minato._

_He threw the lifeless boy in the air and kicked him at Minato's feet, smirking as Minato fell to the ground and picked up his boy. "Fare well Namikaze, I'll be waiting to finish up what I've started." Minato's vision was red as he looked up, only to find nothing but air; Madara had left._

_Minato hurriedly picked up his son and ran; ran down to the people on the ground floor; ran over to the doctor; just ran. That was the day Minato changed, the day he forbade Naruto, navigation, the day he grew cold._

_Naruto never understood why his father was like that, why every time he saw him, he would shake his head and walk away. But one thing was for sure, he was really sad._

_~End Flashback~_

Naruto sighed as he looked out the shuttle, amazed that they were already there and just landing. "Amazing, we got here so quickly." Naruto smiled as he unbuckled his seat belt, his eyes still glued to the window.

"No, no. We took a 5 hour trip, you were just too lost in your thoughts to notice." Naruto looked behind him at a man with fang-like red tattoos on his face. "Hi, I'm Kiba, the fighter for the Akamaru and this is my Navigator, Hinata." Naruto smiled and nodded as Kiba pointed to a blushing girl who only waved and directed her sight to the floor.

"I'm Naruto, a new navigator, I'm going to meet with my gra—er I mean Tsunade-sama to see what I get." Kiba smiled and nodded, getting out of his seat and walking off, Hinata and Naruto right behind him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them and just shook his head, it was just pure coincidence that he had to return and be matched up with a rookie.

Kiba walked him through the base, showing off the simulators and the training rooms for the hand to hand combats. "And here is where you'll train in hand to hand, just in case you need it, since the S-ranks are sneaky little pieces of shit." Naruto raised an eyebrow, wanting to learn more of the S-ranks. He had been training for them, yes, and he knew what they are, but he just needed to know why all the hostile negotiations with them.

"Hey, Kiba. C-Can you tell me why we're at war with them? Why is it all hostile between them and us?" Kiba sighed and sat down at a small bench beside one of the various windows of their space center.

"Well … You tell Hinata." Hinata nodded and sighed, looking out the window and seeming to stare into the soul of space if it were possible.

"You see Naruto-san, long ago, about twenty-five years ago … a massive ball of flesh and some sort of blood appeared in our solar system. There was one ship that went out to investigate, and to this day … after it's fighter and navigator left, it hasn't worked since. This ship is a high class ship, filled with state of the art navigation and weapons systems, but no one can seem to handle it, it's like the ship has a mind of it's own and doesn't want anyone to use it. The S-ranks were found inside the large mass, and at first they appeared friendly, only being aggressive when handled wrongly, and being calm all the rest of the time. But you see … the first ever S-rank, the mother of them all … she killed more than twenty men, and took thirty with her." Hinata sighed as Kiba continued on for her.

"My sister, Hana, was one of the unfortunate to die. She was a veterinary, watching over the animals and keeping them safe. She was the first to die, and the first to be captured by one of the S-rank mother's offspring. It made her do many inappropriate things, many of which we can safely say that these things are perverts, but still, it made her kill her friends. It attached itself onto her, taking her over and making her attack the others like it was a natural thing she wanted to do. But her will was too strong, and she finally took control, but the only way to stop it, was to get it off. She sacrificed herself for the rest of the center, she killed it, but herself as well. It's tentacles were buried deeply in her brain and she pulled it out, killing herself instantly." Hinata looked away as Kiba's expression changed to one of less pain.

"But the center made a clone of her for our family, and she is good … but it's still painful to us." Hinata sighed and nodded, looking out to Earth.

"Yeah, my father died too, we have a clone of him at home, but it's still it's not the same." They both sighed and shook their head, small, painful smiles gracing their faces. "But at least we still have them, their bodies aren't theirs, but their souls are." Hinata smiled at the end of her statement, pushing off of the window and walking a little ahead.

"Come on Naruto, Hinata has the right idea, we have to get going." Naruto nodded and smiled, he wondered if he would ever encounter an S-rank face to face, and maybe reason with it? It was a stupid idea and Naruto knew that, but nothing was going to stop him from doing it, especially since these things weren't being understood.

"Alright, Tsunade's office is right behind this door, so … bye!" Kiba ran away quickly, Hinata right behind him as Naruto rolled his eyes and walked up to the door, kicking it down and open.

"Hey Obaa-Chan, I'm here." Tsunade halted her reading and looked up, unbelieving the sight of her grandson standing there, and Sasuke turned around to stare at Naruto, not believing that he just called THE Tsunade a grandmother.

"Brat … It's been so long! I haven't seen you ever since … that happened." Naruto nodded and touched his cheek, remembering the last time he saw his grandmother.

"Yeah I know, but whatever happens now, happens." Tsunade sighed and nodded, pulling out her famous bottle of saki and making Naruto roll his eyes and stand beside Sasuke; nervously waiting for her orders.

"Well, you two are the best of the best. Naruto Na—Uzumaki the best navigator there is, and Sasuke Uchiha, the best fighter there is. You've both been assigned to the Kyuubi and you are to be on the red team. You're job is to keep all of the fighters safe." Sasuke grunted and Naruto raised a brow.

"I mean just shoot the damn fuckers and don't let anyone get hurt." They both nodded, both embarrassed that they didn't get it the first time. Tsunade sighed and handed them a folder.

"Now get out and leave me alone. Get yourselves settled in and tell Kiba to show you to your fighter ship since you and him have already have been acquainted." They nodded one last time and left, leaving Tsunade with her thoughts and a smirk plastered in place.

As they walked, Naruto nervously kept silent, the silence killing him, but he didn't know what to say to the raven haired man next to him, now known as Sasuke. And that last name, Uchiha. He couldn't help but wonder where he'd heard of it before.

They rounded the corner, getting into an elevator and going up to the new hallways; the new unused hallways, where they would both be alone. Sasuke smirked, the nervousness rolling off the blonde man beside him amusing him to no end; oh how much fun he would have with that blonde. As they got off one elevator and got into the next, Sasuke decided he would make his move.

He pressed the stop button, stopping the elevator in its tracks as Naruto nervously looked up at him. "Wh-what are you doing? We need to meet up with Kiba and get settled in!" Sasuke smirked; oh this blonde will be his in no time. He pressed Naruto up against the wall with his body, making the nervous blonde shiver in fear and curiosity arise in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned in, watching as the blonde's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he began to squirm. "You will be my bitch now." Naruto's eyes shot even wider as Sasuke smirked and leaned in, capturing his mouth with his own and making the blonde melt in his arms.

Naruto had never felt anything like that, the feeling of someones lips on his, it was strange, erotic, pleasurable even. Naruto closed his eyes, letting Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth and take over as he floated on cloud nine somewhere far away. He moaned softly as Sasuke's tongue receded and caressed his lip, making his lip tingle with warmth.

Sasuke smirked, kissing his way down and to his neck, smirking more as he listened to the blonde moan in pleasure. As Naruto arched his back and moaned louder, Sasuke took his chance and bit Naruto, drawing blood and making the blonde yelp in pain and claw at him.

"What the hell, you bastard!" Sasuke smirked, licking at the bite and smirking even more as Naruto cringed.

"It's my mark. When someone sees it, they'll know that you belong to me." Naruto growled and was about to yell at him when the alarm went off and a voice on the speakers began to chant, "Red alert, all hands on deck, prepare for take off. Red team, be ready for take off in 5 minutes!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he hit the stop button and the elevator began to move. "You bastard! I need five minutes exactly to get ready to move!" Sasuke grunted and stood straight, a small smirk forming on his face as he watched the blonde futilely cover up the bite mark to no avail.

As the elevator doors opened on their floor, Kiba and Hinata busted in and pushed a button, the elevator moving fast as it descended. "Where the hell were you two? We've been waiting up there for more than ten minutes!" Naruto blushed as Sasuke smirked, grunting at Kiba just as the doors opened and Kiba and Hinata sprinted out, Sasuke and Naruto right behind them.

"What's your fighter's name?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba as Hinata ran over to Akamaru and Sasuke began to walk over to the ship beside Akamaru.

"Sasuke" Kiba face palmed as the blonde stared at him curiously.

"Geez, what's your fighter ship's name!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Our Ship's name is Kyuubi, and we'll take it from here." Kiba's eyes grew like saucers as the name finally hit him.

"KYUUBI? The ship that is impossible to navigate and use to fight?" Sasuke nodded as he jumped into his seat, closing the glass over him as Naruto ran over to catch up.

"Sasuke! We're on the red team! We have to hurry up and get moving! … Oi! Don't ignore me you bastard!" Naruto huffed as he jumped into his seat, doing everything he knew in a quick and speedy way.

"Attention red team, get ready to disengage and take off in one minute!" Naruto cursed as he turned on the burst thrusters, rerouted the structural integrity, and checked all auxiliary power.

"Hey Naruto … I am the best fighter there is, I've always been the best. If you slow me down … don't think I won't leave you behind." Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes; he will not cry, he won't cry.

"But if you can keep up and impress me … I'll show you something nice." Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed the control sphere, twisting it around just as they called launch, flying them out of there before the first ships were even out. Sasuke smirked; he liked Naruto even more already.

As Naruto navigated them through the various enemy ships, Sasuke shot out at everyone, successfully hitting each one and clearing a path for the rest of the fighters to follow. He was indeed the best of the best, and Naruto was proving himself to be the best navigator Sasuke had ever seen, dodging impossible dodges and even flying in a spiral, helping Sasuke fire at the unsuspecting enemy ships trying to dodge the spinning shots.

"Naruto! I haven't seen the rasengan in over twenty years! Not since your father was a navigator himself." Tsunade yelled through the radio, scaring the crap out of the other fighters who have never ever heard Tsunade talk through the radio in ever. Naruto chuckled, but on the inside, millions of questions were starting to form, the main ones revolving around his father. Was it true that his own FATHER was a navigator?

"Thanks grandma, but you haven't seen anything until you've checked out my Rasen-shuriken" Naruto smirked as he listened to Tsunade gasp. He took the fighter into another spin, kicking the booster cannons into overdrive and redirecting their funnels to the side, making the fighter appear to be caught in a blue flame as Sasuke took the cue to shoot out the lasers and shots, smirking as each one hit it's target, but becoming shocked as a million tinny lasers shot out of the lasers and shots, making it appear as if it had exploded itself on the way over.

Tsunade gasped as she watched it all from the control tower, amazed at how much Naruto had done and how well he worked with the Kyuubi, the allegedly uncontrollable fighter ever created. Sasuke smirked, taking the wheel from Naruto as he began to get into the fight.

"Good one dobe, but not as good as my chidori." Naruto raised a brow as he let Sasuke take the wheel and he took charge of the missiles and artillery. Sasuke pulled out the orientation and he rushed the fighter into the middle of the enemy fleet, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Just as they were about to attack, Sasuke spun the fighter out of control, getting it into a ball and telling Naruto to let her rip.

Naruto let the artillery rip, watching as the Kyuubi began to look like a giant ball of electricity, the waves reaching out and attacking the enemy ships as the rest of their fleet joined in on attacking the enemy. Sasuke gave the navigation back to Naruto as he joined their comrades in taking down the other ships

Suddenly, there was a giant crash and there were alerts on everyone's screen. "Sharingan, do you read me? This is control center, Sharingan, get your fighter back into formation now and turn back! The chakra cannon is going to go off in five minutes, do you hear me?" Shizune yelled into the radio, watching as the enemy regrouped itself and began to charge back.

"Control center, this is Sharingan's pilot, Itachi, there has been an accident and my navigator is terribly wounded. I can't get back there and we need help." Tsunade cursed as she watched Itachi struggle to get the fighter back to the others.

"Sharingan, this is Kyuubi, we're coming to get you out." Naruto said as he rerouted their course.

"Like hell we are! He's dead, just leave him and get us out of here." Naruto growled and grunted, ignoring Sasuke's yelling and talking Sharingan into movement.

"We have to help them!" Naruto said.

"Like hell we do!" Naruto closed the radio connection to Sasuke, but could still hear Sasuke yelling through the narrow hallway connecting them.

"Sharingan, you must reroute all auxiliary power to the burst thrusters before that cannon goes off!" Naruto said as he rerouted his own ship's thrusters.

"But those ships—"

"You worry about those thrusters! Leave those ships to us!" Naruto interrupted him, making his way over to the other ship and making the necessary connections to the ship and pulling out. Sasuke cursed his luck with the blonde dobe and began shooting at the oncoming ships, all while Naruto gave Itachi instructions to press the fuel engage button and let the puppy fly.

Sasuke watched as they sped away, the ships already half dead in the water as Itachi had been. Naruto cursed as they began to enter the outer wall of the cannon, wanting to get out of harms way. "Come on, don't give up. Keep going!" Just as the chakra cannon exploded, Naruto made it out, barely saving Itachi in the back as they made it to the safety and Itachi disconnected himself from Naruto as the emergency ship repair crew made it to them.

Naruto huffed and held his face as they listened to the tower and the pilots all cheer for a job well done.

"Mngh! ah." Naruto looked up, his eyes widening as he pulled his seat belt off and got up.

"Sasuke, did you get hurt?" Naruto heard more rustling and the sound of a soft groan.

"Oh fuck." Naruto blushed, not wanting to believe what he thought it was that Sasuke was doing, was actually what he was doing.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's seat through the narrow hallway, wishing to god that it was just some sort of sprain and not what he thought it was.

"Nggh … hahhh" Naruto bit his lip, walking over and pushing the small door away, falling inside where he was on his ass and his legs were sprawled on either side of him, which was right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he kept stroking himself, his lower half of his black, skintight, body suit opened and his cock was out for the world to see. He smirked as Naruto sat there, too stunned to do much but watch as Sasuke pleasured himself.

"Ahh … Ah … aargh! … Told you I had something nice to-ah show you." Naruto watched as Sasuke arched up, his cock twitching with the attention as he smirked at him. He stroked slowly, liking the fact that the object of his lust was watching him get off, it was exciting for him.

"Nghh … Like what you're seeing dobe?" Naruto was snapped out of his shock by those words, looking into Sasuke's eyes, he glared at him and blushed, scrambling to get up and leave. As he turned around on all fours, ready to run out, he was grabbed from behind and held down.

"Now wait a minute, you started this with your sexy flying, so you'll end this." Naruto gulped, whimpering as Sasuke rocked his bare cock to Naruto's clothed ass, Naruto whimpering when he slapped his ass and rubbed it.

"You like this don't you?" Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's rocking picked up speed, his panting becoming ragged and harsh. Sasuke nipped at his ear, liking the sound of his sexy dobe as he rocked his body harder. He could feel Naruto thrusting back, the soft mewls of pleasure escaping Naruto's kissable mouth were just so tempting.

"Kyuubi, do you copy? Return to base dock immediately!" Naruto whimpered and groaned, his eyes snapping open when he heard the radio.

He pushed Sasuke back into his seat, running out of there and back to his seat just as Sasuke spurted his load all over his artillery panel, liking the way his dobe forced him off.

"Y-Yes sir! W-We're on our w-way." Sasuke smirked as he listened to Naruto stutter, tonight is going to be one heck of a night.

[o. o][.o .][o .o][. o.][o.o][.o.][o . o][. o .][- o-][-o -]

That night, as Sasuke showered, Naruto sat at his desk, he didn't want to do anything, but just think. He wanted to know why Sasuke had done that, he wanted to know why Sasuke felt the need to claim him, he wanted to know why he just loved every second of it. He thought about that, and what Tsunade had told him that day.

He had found out from his grandmother, that the Kyuubi was a high class ship, with all the newest gadgets and artillery on it, the only problem was that for some reason, it would not work correctly for anyone. It was a rogue ship, that was uncontrollable, and highly dangerous. But there was one man who did control it; his father. He learned he and a guy named Fugaku were both a pair and were stationed together under the Kyuubi. Back then, Fugaku was the best fighter, and his dad was the best navigator, and those two were the best of friends.

Naruto never asked his grandmother, but he wanted to know exactly why his father left the navigators, and the war and just went back down to earth. He wanted to know every single detail, especially the detail of why he was familiar with the name, 'Uchiha'. He wanted all of those answers answered, but he couldn't ask, at least not his grandmother. He knew that the Kyuubi was the same ship that was in Kiba's story, so the S-ranks had something to do with his father's leaving of the war, that much he could conclude, but what he didn't understand is why? Did they capture him? His fighter? What happened all those years ago, and why does he know the name 'Uchiha'?

He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed his hands over his ears as he felt the gaze of an unwelcome guest fall over him … Sasuke smirked, seeing the blonde still in his skintight, black body suit, sitting at just the right angle where all Sasuke would only see was that sweet, bubble like ass calling to him to take the blonde as his.

Naruto could feel Sasuke walking closer, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to go through this again, he just wanted some peace and quiet, he wanted to think. He stood up abruptly, glaring at the floor as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto clenched his hands tightly as he felt the vibrations of Sasuke walking closer to him. He glared at the floor, he was not going to do this with Sasuke again. He wrenched himself from his spot, heading to the door and leaving Sasuke standing there dumbfounded. Sasuke glared at the blonde as he opened the door.

"Let's get one thing straight," Sasuke said as he walked closer, grabbing Naruto harshly by the arms and turning him to face Sasuke. "You are to do what I tell you to do. And I fucking told you not to help Sharingan … and you did it anyway." By now, Sasuke had Naruto trapped against the wall next to the door, leaning in and breathing the sweet scent that was Naruto. Sasuke smirked, purring lightly as he breathed in even deeper.

"You need to learn your place." Sasuke said, nipping at Naruto's ear and causing the blonde to groan. He grabbed at Naruto's hands and pushed them against the wall, trapping the blonde completely. Naruto froze, thinking about what Sasuke had just said as he felt Sasuke's prominent hard-on press into him.

"You unbelievable son of a bitch!" Naruto lashed out at Sasuke, catching him off guard by the outburst, but not so much as to land a hit on him. Naruto growled out at him and yelped as Sasuke tightened his grip on his arm, and yanked him to him.

"I do not take orders from you, Teme!" Sasuke stared at him for a while and then started to chuckle wildly at him. "You're nothing but a monster!"

"Heh, you're a feisty one. That's good." Naruto pulled his arm away and stared incredulously at him.

"What? You think this is all a god damn joke? You really enjoy causing pain and misery?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood a little away from him, crossing his arms.

"Tch, dobe. And here I thought you were smart … the way you defied me and got that Sharingan to safety got me so turned on." Naruto gasped, moving back and pressing himself against the wall as Sasuke walked closer to him.

"Oh, Naruto … I'm going to fuck you, and it's going to be delicious." Naruto stared unbelieving as Sasuke grabbed at his bite and made him groan out in pain.

"Sasuke! Y—" Sasuke took his chance and began to stroke Naruto's cheek, moving in and kissing the blonde man quickly.

"Mmph!" Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke's tongue expertly massaged his own and began to map out his mouth. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be someone's boy toy! He'd been through this, he'd had his heart broken, and yet … it just felt right. He pulled away, successfully punching Sasuke in the jaw and running out, making Sasuke smirk.

"Oh Dobe, you are going to pay for this." He chuckled evilly as he walked out, the elevators don't work at night and it was way past curfew.

Naruto ran, he didn't know where he would go, but he wasn't going to stay there. He knew about the elevators, but he also knew about the stairs, he just needed a few minutes to override the codes and he would be free, he just wished Sasuke wouldn't come after him.

He didn't want that, he didn't want Sasuke to kiss him, and to fuck him. He just wanted to get through this war, and go back home to his miserable life. He wanted to go back home and marry that disgusting red haired woman named Karin that his father wanted him to marry. He wanted to get back home to that boring life of the second richest man on earth. He just wanted to go through life, with no complications, and no Naruto-claiming bastards. But yet …

He liked it. He liked it the first time when Sasuke kissed him, claimed his mouth as his own, and bit him. He even liked the bite mark. Naruto knew he was special, he always wanted to know how it would feel like to get fucked, to have some guy fuck him, blow him, turn him into his personal slut, everything. And here comes Sasuke, giving him just what he wants, but he didn't want it. He didn't want it, yet it felt right.

He felt like he was at home when he felt Sasuke's lips on his. He felt like his life was complete when Sasuke thrust his cock onto his clothed ass. And he felt a deep desire when Sasuke said he would fuck him. He felt all of these things, and it scared him because he just met Sasuke that morning, and now he was being chased by the man and being made into his bitch.

Naruto sped his pace up as he felt the burning sensation of someone staring at his ass, he needed to distract Sasuke so that he could override the codes on the stairs and get the hell out of there because no matter how much he wants it, he is going to keep his virginity that night thank you very much.

"Dobe, there is nowhere to run, and you can't hide, so give it up." Sasuke smirked, he was liking this one more and more. He chuckled as he watched Naruto jump into the nearest room, if his dobe wanted to play hard to get, he would definitely play that game. He walked into the room quietly, keeping his eyes peeled for his blonde sex god.

Naruto smirked, Sasuke fell into his trap. He waited until Sasuke spotted 'him' and went after him. Soon he watched as Sasuke smirked and walked over to 'him' an expression of triumph over coming his face as he walked in further into the room and away from the door. Now was his chance! Naruto jumped down from his hiding spot on the ceiling, making Sasuke turn around and raise an eyebrow as he watched Naruto smirk.

"So what? You're going to rape me now, is that it? Turning the cards on me?" Sasuke said, a smirk plastered on his face as he walked closer to the blonde.

"Nope, I'm leaving your ass here and leaving. Bye Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto walked out of the room, locking it and leaving Sasuke there alone, smirking to himself as he watched Naruto leave him. So the dobe was going to make this harder on him?

Naruto ran down the hallway, leaving a mess everywhere to make Sasuke think he went another way just in case. He didn't have time, if Sasuke was as smart as he appeared, he would be out of there quickly and Naruto needed time. He reached the stairs, finding that it was indeed locked with a special code. He hurriedly went through the motions of cracking the system as he waited for Sasuke.

"Damn! I didn't count on a second code! I'll need five more minutes just to override this one!" He cursed himself as he went through the motions again, he had faith Sasuke was still inside the room and trying to find a way out.

"Actually, just press this code into the over rider and you'll be home free." came a second voice, pressing another code into the device and letting Naruto watch as it began to speed through the motions and opened the door in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks! I would have been here forever if you hadn't of helped!" Naruto said, turning to find Sasuke sitting there smirking at him.

"You're very welcome dobe, but you're not going anywhere." Naruto spluttered as he felt Sasuke pinch his ear, making him black out.

Naruto woke up in his bed feeling warm and cozy and only in his boxers. He could feel a pair of arms wrapped securely around him and he was nuzzled into someone's neck. He could feel someone's breath playing with his hair and raven black hair covering a face. He knew it was Sasuke, and he knew he couldn't escape this time, but he just didn't know why Sasuke was hugging and cuddling him like that.

"Wake yet, Dobe?" Naruto sighed and nodded, he was resigned to giving Sasuke what he wanted, because it was what he himself wanted. All those years of dreaming, of trying to find someone he could trust to fuck him, and now here was the golden opportunity, his fighter was going to fuck him, and it was either him or his own fingers once again. Naruto was going to do something he'd only ever imagined, and Sasuke was going to give and bring it to him.

Sasuke smirked, he could see the resignation clear in those azure eyes of his, he could see the want, the need to be fucked, and Sasuke would be damned if he didn't do it, especially with the chase he went through. "Well, dobe, I guess you've learned your lesson on running away from me. But I still have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. You must listen to me. And when I say DO NOT DO IT, I mean do not do it. Got it?" Naruto sighed and nodded, he knew he was beaten and he would go through with his punishment.

Sasuke rolled them over, smirking as he heard the blonde gasp at the unexpected movement. He let his fingers run soothingly over the bite mark on his shoulder, thoroughly enjoying the mewls of delight he managed to drag from the blonde's lips. He softly trailed his lips over it, making the blonde arch his back as pleasure over took the slight sting of the bite mark. Sasuke watched as the blonde closed his eyes and let himself go to the pleasure given to him by Sasuke, the fullness that he felt when Sasuke was with him; it felt right. Sasuke smirked and began to trail his kisses down, watching as he slowly made the blonde go wild.

Naruto moaned out in desperation as Sasuke began to lightly kiss his neck, making more needy moans rush from his mouth. Sasuke could tell the dobe was a virgin; the way he reacted to each of his touches was simple enough to tell him, and he smirked as an awful, brilliant idea formed in his head. He ground his erection into Naruto's thigh, his left hand finding it's way inside Naruto's tight boxer briefs and grasping the half erect leaking member hiding inside. Sasuke was surprised that it was only half erect, but he shook that off when Naruto arched his back at the slightest touch to his member. Sasuke let his hand run smoothly up and down, lightly caressing the shaft and making the blonde go wild.

Naruto pumped his hips wildly, wanting now more than ever for Sasuke to fuck him and take him up to cloud nine. He moaned out in delighted pleasure as Sasuke squeezed his shaft, but all too soon, Sasuke's hand was out of his boxer briefs, and he was out of the bed and on his own bed.

"Goodnight dobe, that's all you get for crossing the line and disobeying me." Sasuke said with a smirk as he watched Naruto glare at him with those sexy, lust filled eyes of his. Sasuke swore silently that if the dobe kept staring at him with those eyes, he would go over there and fuck him. Suddenly Naruto's eyes were off of him and he turned away, laying on his side facing the wall. Sasuke was surprised to say the least; he was expecting the blonde to beg him, but here he was turning away from him. But little did he know, Naruto had an idea of his own.

Suddenly, Naruto was sitting up on his bed, his boxer briefs long gone and forgotten on the floor. Sasuke gasped as Naruto sat facing him, his legs splayed out, showing off what Naruto had to offer. Sasuke swore again as Naruto placed his heated gaze full blast on him, those eyes half lidded and a sexy, seductive smirk was placed on those seductively pouting lips. He stared at Sasuke, that sinful tongue of his licking his lips as his hands dropped down to his cock, one hand cupped the base of his cock, while the other's fingers was stroking slowly up and down his length. He stared at Sasuke as a blush appeared on his cheeks and he constantly licked his lips.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed as his erection pulsed in need, watching as those hands expertly moved up and down.

"Want me to touch you, teme?" Naruto asked in a low husky voice saturated in lust as his eyes watched Sasuke's own boxers, their burning desire exploding as he watched Sasuke's boxers start to dampen. Naruto smirked and looked up at Sasuke, the amusement clear behind those lust filled eyes. "You do, don't you? But I can't. You walked away, and I'm no dog; I don't follow." Naruto smirked as he sucked his lower lip in, holding back a moan and arching his back as he tightened his hold on his cock, the hand cupping the base was now moving slowly up and down as the other was tightly placed on the tip.

Sasuke felt like drooling as Naruto's legs opened wider, exposing Naruto's rose pink bud. He swore more and more as he watched the blonde pant and moan, as his hips bucked up, trying to find relief. "Fuck Naruto!" he swore again and again, his hands itching to grab the blonde, but his mind wanted to sit and watch how far this would go.

Sasuke's swear ceased as he watched Naruto sucked two fingers into his mouth then reached down, pushing them straight into his ass with a small gasp. Sasuke sat in stunned silence, he was witnessing the most erotic thing he had ever seen, until he was proven wrong a few moments later when Naruto's back arched with a drawn out moan as his fingers reached the spot they'd been searching for.

Sasuke cursed and got up quickly, reaching the blonde and grabbing his wrist as his his mouth found the blonde's and their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto whimpered and mewled as he let Sasuke take over, his hand being ripped out of his own tightness and a new owner made itself a home there, making the blonde dobe arch his back at an unimaginable degree, showing Sasuke just how flexible Naruto could be. Sasuke smirked at that and began kissing his way down the golden tanned chest of his, humming in contentment as he sucked and licked at the delicious skin. Naruto arched his back and began to buck furiously as Sasuke's fingers constantly probed and abused his prostate, making him want more and more.

Sasuke smirked as he removed his fingers, Naruto having already stretched himself well enough. He lifted himself away, relishing in the whimper of disapproval from his uke.

"Don't go please, I want you to fill me up with your big cock! I want you to fuck me right now, with no reserves, I want it rough, hard, fast. I want you to let loose and go wild! Do whatever it is that you want to me! Spank me, fuck me, make me yours, please Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, too far gone into the pleasure to know what it was he was saying, but Sasuke didn't mind. He smirked and nodded, lifting himself off of the blonde even though he pleaded for him not to go. He got up and walked over to his bed, his boxers being dropped when he got up. He opened the dresser drawer, looking around for what he needed.

"Ah! Yesss, Sasukee … Yess, please…" The words left Naruto's mouth in a low moan, a whine, a plea, a prayer, as if Sasuke was actually fucking him. Filling him. Naruto stroked his cock harder, hips rocking helplessly against the once again thrust of his fingers. Sasuke whirled around, his eyes wide open as Naruto once again fucked himself. Sasuke chuckled and smirked; so the blonde was impatient, who knew. He pulled out the lube and covered his cock, walking back to the blonde and pulling his hands aside.

"When I say no, I mean it!" Sasuke growled as the dobe panted against him and began rubbing his cock against his leg, making Sasuke smirk with anticipation. He lifted himself again, finding that the blonde had latched himself against him. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, holding the delirious blonde up as he did so.

"Ready? … you did say rough, right?" Naruto nodded and began to forcefully lower himself against Sasuke's restraining arms, making the amused raven smirk and thrust him fully down, not letting the golden sex god go at his own pace. Sasuke bit Naruto's lip, drawing in the abused lip into his mouth and soothingly suckling on it, making the blonde moan and arch his back, unknowingly moving himself and making the raven groan.

"Nggh … Sasuke more! Ah fuck! Hnn!" Naruto arched his back and pushed Sasuke down, surprising him even more as he began to move faster and faster upon him. Naruto set a fast pace, rubbing and humping over Sasuke as he fisted his hands over Sasuke's pecs. Sasuke smirked, watching as the delirious blonde moaned for more; moaned for it to be harder. He flipped them, pushing the blonde down onto the bed as he settled over him. Sasuke thrust in hard, making the blonde's eyes open wider and his mouth stay open as a torrent of moans, groans, and screams began to rush out of his mouth.

"Hah! S-Sasuke! Nghh! M-OH-re! F-AAAHHH-ster!" Naruto clutched at Sasuke's shoulders as he complied, resting his hands on the head board and using it as leverage to pound into the willing blonde. He moved faster, entered in rougher, moved harder. He began to lose control of himself as he let go of the head board and hugged the blonde close, his lower body doing all of the work as his mouth worked to cover the blonde in marks of ownership.

"You. Are. Mine. And. Only. Mine!" Sasuke grunted out, punctuating each word with a particularly harsh thrust that sent the blonde into another world of pleasure.

"Ah f-Uh-ck yesssss! I'm yours and only yours! Now fuck AHHH me!" Naruto yelled back, his nails digging into Sasuke's back as his cock was being stimulated by their sweaty bodies. Naruto could feel it coming, his release was so close, but he needed more, he needed more to get there. Sasuke smirked, watching as the blonde's moans escalated once more as he came closer. He dove his hand in between their bodies, rubbing on Naruto's cock as they both came closer. Naruto arched his back as his vision turned white around the edges, all he could see was Sasuke's pleasure filled face as his ass squeezed the cum out of him, getting impossibly tight around him. Naruto could see the pure bliss on Sasuke's face as he released, causing him to shoot his load again and hold onto Sasuke tighter.

They laid there panting for air, their intense orgasm draining them too much. Naruto watched as Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom, walking back with a cloth in hand and a smirk in place.

"What?" Naruto asked, wondering why he was smirking.

"I just never knew you'd be so needy. Looks like someone needed a lay." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto rolled his eyes and pouted, unknowingly giving Sasuke another reason to claim him.

"Shut up you damn teme!" Naruto yelled at him, turning his body away from him and towards the wall. Naruto knew that all he was to Sasuke was a quick fuck, so he knew better than to ask him to stay in his bed and cuddle, but it still hurt him to not be able to do that. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, throwing the now soiled cloth somewhere on the floor and crawling into bed, snaking his arms around the blonde and cuddling up to him. Naruto sighed and smirked, he guessed that he was wrong.

[:o][:o][:o][:o][:o][:o][:o][:o][:o][:o]

Sasuke walked out of the room just when curfew was lifted and the elevators started working again. He made his way down to the gate levels and smirked as he walked out. Everyone steered clear from him as he made his way over to the court official's office.

"Danzo, sir. Fighter number MLS566 is here to speak with you, sir!" a fighter said, approaching Danzo and bowing to him.

"Let him come in." the fighter nodded and walked over to the door, letting Sasuke in and walking out.

"Well, did you get close to him?" Danzo asked, settling his thing to the side and waiting for Sasuke to speak.

"Yeah … very close." He smirked as Danzo smirked back at him, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"Very well, your grandfather will be pleased. His only regret is not being able to finish what he started, but he has faith in you. He hopes you will not end up like Itachi and run away from this." Sasuke nodded and smirked, he knew who Naruto was, and what was going on, he only hoped he could have a little more time to have some fun with the wild blonde.

"Madara will be pleased indeed." Danzo said, smirking as he lifted the phone up and called a number.

"Hello?" the other line answered.

"He's done it." Danzo said, smirking and staring out the window.

"Excellent, the next step in our plan shall take place in about two months, until then, Sasuke can do as he pleases." the other end spoke up, a dark sinister chuckle making its way into the room.

"As you wish." Sasuke smirked and nodded, leaving Danzo's office and walking down to the simulators, he was going to have fun indeed.

[o3o][o3o][o3o][o3o][o3o]End chapter[e3e][e3e][e3e][e3e][e3e]

Sasuke: … why didn't you tell me? -nosebleeds-

Me: Lolz! It's not that serious as to make you nosebleed! I suck and I have to say, this one sucks balls! Dx

Naruto: I liked it!

Me: that's because you have to! But the lemon seems bad and dry! I suck at shit like this!

Itachi: learn from your heroes?

Me: … LOLZ You are a true genius, Itachi!

Tobi: Tobi still loves you, Elena-Chan!

Me: I love you too, Tobi-Chan!

Tobi: -blushes- Thank you

Sasuke: What the hell is that with me visiting Danzo?

Me: I needed a bad guy there, but if I get Madara there, Naruto will recognize him because he remembered Madara's face.

Itachi: Who's going to be my new navigator?

Me: Think about it, what pairing that has Itachi in it do I love the most?

Itachi: Kyuubi?

Me: BINGO!

Minato: Like I've said before, seek medical attention, you have been reading from the maniacal mind of Bad Writer xD


	2. Might be the last?

_Me: This is my editing mark! Any chapter or story that doesn't have it is either yet to be edited, or already edited. … Oh my god! I had a total freak-out in this chapter, didn't I?_

_Naruto: yep … let me go get more popcorn._

_Sasuke: don't forget the butter!_

_Me: You guys are jerks … and bring the hot sauce please … -w-_

Me: OH SHIT! To my first reviewer of this fic … OH DAMN YOU ARE RIGHT! I just checked out the comic you told me about, although it took a long time to find … I suck at finding comics, so I never read them before, but … LOLZ I'm in love with it now! And I can see your point, but seriously, I did not know about it! I'm so sorry to them, to you, to ALL my readers! MY friend Damian told me the plot, so I wrote it up, and he was there with me when I wrote most of this!

Naruto: Did you ask Damian about this?

Me: Good point, he needs to share in this failure with me! He gave me those lines! Oh and to my reviewer, I can see your point, and I excuse this fic to you. Pardon it all! I'm so sorry!

Sasuke: He might know about that comic, you never know.

Me: You're right, and when he gets back from school I'm going to rip him to shreds! … Anyways! I am SOOOO sorry! I was actually going along with this idea because of Madara going after Naruto and the S-ranks … you know, those mind controlling alien things from my story? Actually I was going to make them into TOTAL perverts, but I SERIOUSLY did not know! OH my fucking god! Take no offense! -total freak out-

Naruto: Calm down, I'm sure people will understand

Me: NO! I still won't feel good! I know how I would feel if I worked hard on something, and someone rips it off! Although my rip off was unintentional since I never read that wonderful comic, but still! It is WRONG! The name! The theme! The EVERYTHING! Oh god I feel so wrong!

Sasuke: didn't Damian give you those Ideas? Why not bug him with the guilt?

Me: Yes … but, it was up to me to do research like the other ideas he's given to me and I didn't! Oh god, please take no offense on this my dear readers! Because I am honestly saying I DID NOT KNOW but if it is better, then I give my WHOLE plot credit to them! Because this is seriously not my plot, Damian gave me the idea! ... I feel so damn dirty now!

Itachi: … I think you should think this over, maybe redo the whole thing?

Me: IMPOSSIBLE! I had my mind stuck on this ever since Damian told me about it! I can see no other, unless I get them into a military/war scene. But then I'll be out of ideas! And I REALLY wanted to use the whole pervert alien shit on this! but I feel I'm going to discontinue this whole thing! I REALLY did not mean for this, so I'll take this story down and work on another, but I'll leave it up until tomorrow, in the mean time, please enjoy this extra scene from the past involving: Madara, Minato, Fugaku, and their history together.

_Me: Yep, total freak out. -w- … -eats popcorn with Sasuke and Naruto-_

Not Chpt 2, but not Chpt 1 either … Scratch that, it is chapter 2!  
past is the past, and this is the last

Minato stood pacing the ground where he was. He had received a letter from Madara stating that it was time to finish it, and he knew what he was talking about. He had spent the entire night looking for his son, but unless he had secretly left Konoha, then he was not on Earth, Minato knew that much. Still, he made contact with every single place Naruto was known to be at. He called up Temari, the sister of Gaara, a friend of Naruto's that was sent to be a fighter about three months ago. He even called Sai, the known stalker and rapist of his son, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Fugaku, I just don't know what to do!" Minato stared out of the sky window, holding a hand to his heart as he let a tear fall for his fallen lover and now his son.

"There is a call from Tsunade-sama, Sir. She says she needs to talk to you." the butler said, a space phone in hand. Minato nodded and reached for the phone as the butler walked into his study.

"Yes, mom?" Minato asked, a tired sigh falling from his lips.

"Naruto is with me, and I must say … he's doing a pretty damn good job with your baby. Did you know he knows the rasengan, and even made his own one?" Minato gasped and clutched the phone closer.

"NO! Damn it I told him not to go!" Minato paced around angrily now as he thought of something.

"Oh calm down, he's with me and Madara isn't coming for him you paranoid brat." Tsunade said in a calm and relaxed manner.

"You don't understand! He said he was going after him! He sent a letter to me!" Tsunade gasped and almost chocked on her own spit as Minato's voice reached her ear.

"Well he can't touch him up here! There is no possible way for him to reach the station without me or you knowing, so we're good." Minato relaxed a little, knowing that his mother had a point.

"So he has the Kyuubi? And it actually functions for him?" Minato asked with awe in his voice, he actually needed about one week worth of practice to handle the Kyuubi when he first got it, and here Naruto is with only one day, since last time he saw him was early yesterday morning.

"Yes, and he is the best damn navigator out there, along with the Uchiha brat, they make a good team, they actually remind me of you and Fugaku, back then you guys fought over everything too." Tsunade chuckled as Minato's heart broke; he remembered that very well.

"Oh—WHAT? The Uchiha brat? … is it Itachi or is it … Sasuke?" Minato asked with worry. They all knew Itachi was converted onto their side, but Sasuke was a whole new story. No one knew if he worked for Madara, or if he was like Itachi, only that he didn't want to pick a side.

"Sasuke. But don't worry, Itachi is on it, even if we don't know about that Uchiha, at least we have the other." Tsunade said sadly, he knew it was painful to broach the topic of the Uchiha family to his son, let alone remind him about Fugaku, which she already did.

"Well, I'll go now, please keep an eye on my son, he is more important to me than the Kyuubi … oh and keep an eye on the guy I call my other son too." Tsunade hummed and nodded with a sad smile, hanging up the phone. She knew better than to push it, since she did bring up a sensitive topic, two of them in fact.

Minato paced the floor, holding his left hand close to his heart and a single tear fell down his tanned face. "Fugaku … how long has it been since I've looked upon your face, since I stood before you, fought along side of you, lived by you? How long has it been since you've wrapped your arms around me, nuzzled my neck lovingly, cherished me? How long has it been since I've felt your body upon mine? Since you've touched me? Since you fucked me? How long has it been since the last time you've made love to me." Minato took a seat in his reclining chair, looking up at the star filled night as a torrent of tears fell from his eyes, remembering what once was.

_**~Start Flashback~**  
Minato ran down the corridors, ran down the long hallways filled with fighters and navigators alike, ran down that one hallway where the fighters stared at him hungrily. But he didn't care, he was late and he'll be damned if he didn't get there because of fear of a hand slapping his ass. He knew he was irresistible, he knew it, but he also cursed it. His looks attracted the wrong attention from the women and from men, and here he was among all of those men, it was a battle field to keep his virginity._

_Minato pushed past some who were trying to trap him, tired of his games and wanting to take him now. He didn't care if he was risking his life by going down that corridor, he just needed to get to his destination quickly, and he didn't have the time to go the long way._

_He finally made it to the end, throwing a look over his shoulder and smirking at them all, they couldn't catch him and never would. Minato was the fastest man aboard the base, and he would be damned to hell and back if any one of those rapists ever took him._

_He sped on past them, bumping into someone who growled and grabbed his arm, pushing him against the wall of the deserted hallway._

"_Look here, I don't care how much of a hurry you're in, there is so much room on this hall, you should have been able to avoid me you dobe!" The man growled, slamming Minato to the wall and making him glare into two endless pools of onyx. Both men gasped as they stared at one another, getting lost in each others eyes._

"_I, er, I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be." Minato said, gently pushing against the taller man's arms, getting free and taking off._

"_Who was that?" Minato shook his head and ran, getting annoyed at his suit. Why couldn't his mother get something more roomy, why the hell did those things have to be skin tight? He pushed past more doors and more rapists, making his way down the main hall and past the main gates, straight to his mother's office._

"_I'm here mother, what is it that you needed?" Minato asked as he panted and a delicious blush appeared upon his skin. Tsunade glared at him, her left eye twitching as she gestured to a chair._

"_Sit! I fucking called you in here twenty minutes ago! And where the hell is the other man? Can't anyone do anything right!" Tsunade glowered at the door, as it opened and revealed the man who managed to pin Minato to a wall._

"_You." Minato said at the same time as the man said it, blushing and looking away. The man smirked and walked closer to Tsunade's desk, raising an eyebrow at her glowering of him._

"_As I told my son about a minute ago, I called you both in here twenty—twenty-one for you—minutes ago! Why the hell did it take so damn long?" Tsunade asked, her murderous rage filling the room and creeping out everyone there._

"_I would have gotten here faster if that hallway filled with perverted rapists wasn't there. Besides, what's it to you if I'm late? It's my body, you want to make me move faster, you get your ass up and go get me, other than that, fix the damn problem with those rapists, then we can talk." The man said, glaring arrogantly back._

_Tsunade growled but let it go, turning to her son. "And what's your excuse?" Minato stared at the floor and gulped, pointing at the man._

"_And what does that mean?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow at that._

"_It means we were both in the bathroom having the best, most incredible, hot, and satisfying sex we've ever had." The man answered in the most casual of tones, making both blondes blush brightly and splutter at that._

"_Relax, it means he had the same problem as me. Geez, and you're supposed to be our captain? Tch!" The man glared at the side, wanting this to be over._

"_You're pushing your damn luck Fugaku Uchiha! Shut your mouth and we'll see if you won't be sent back down to Earth and marrying that Mikoto woman!" Tsunade yelled, her ticking eyebrow doubling its efforts. The newly named Fugaku sighed and nodded, not wanting to live his life next to that woman._

"_Alright, the reason I've called you both in here is because I'm making you both a team. Your fighter's name shall be Kyuubi and your room is the first room on the rarely used hall. You're dismissed." Tsunade said, turning away from them and starting her paperwork._

"_That's it? Mother is there any other thing you wanted? Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Tsunade smirked and nodded, she enjoyed getting on her son's nerves, he just did the cutest little rants and made those cute little faces, no wonder he was wanted by most of the population of the base._

"_DISMISSED!" She yelled, growling at him to get him to cower before her, it was really cute. He made the cutest puppy dog eyes and looked like a kicked puppy. Minato pouted and walked away, Fugaku smirking right behind him._

_They took the elevators up in silence, the silence killing Minato as the elevator ride began to slow down._

"_Er, my name is Minato Namikaze, what's yours?" Minato asked, looking timidly up at the intimidating sexy man beside him._

"_Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku answered, smirking down at Minato as they finally got to their room._

_The following week, Minato spent it working on the Kyuubi, thinking about his sexy as hell roommate, and all of the things that have happened. He'd walked in on Minato fingering himself in the shower, smirking and rolling his eyes when Minato blushed and looked away. Minato himself had walked in on Fugaku taking a shower, getting an eye full of his impressive package. And Minato always found himself having wet dreams of him, not knowing why._

_**'Damn! What's wrong with me? Is it because he ignores me? Is it because whenever I'm near him, the perverts leave me alone, is it because he has never shown an interest in me? Am I stuck wanting what I can't have?'** Minato pondered this as he started up the Kyuubi, but ultimately failing._

_**'Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me? He's just another one of those men! He means nothing to me!'** Minato started the Kyuubi again, making it actually lift, but not take off, it just hovered there, not wanting to move._

_**'But then again, I always find myself thinking about him, about that big package of his. If that's what it looks like now, then how big does it get when he's hard? Gah! I want to taste him!'** Minato growled and began to recharge the thrusters, pulling the gales back a little and starting it again._

_**'But I don't even know if he's gay! Well, he must be if he doesn't want to go back to Earth and marry that Mikoto woman, but then again he might be arranged to marry her, and not want it. ARGGH! This is hurting my brain! I need to get laid!'** Minato growled and remembered that smirk Fugaku threw at him over his shoulder after he found him with his fingers deep in his ass, he remembered that look in his eyes; that contained hunger._

_**'That's right! He was holding back! That's it! He was holding back!'** Minato danced and looked around, maybe if he'd solved the Fugaku problem, he could solve the Kyuubi problem too. He soon found his problem when he looked at the artillery engages. They were low, and the fuel engages were full of the artillery engages. He smirked and moved them back, giggling when the Kyuubi began to purr in relief._

"_Finally fixed it?" Fugaku asked from down on the platform; he'd been watching when Minato began to dance, and he must say, that was a sexy sight to have seen._

"_Yeah! Some idiot turned around some of these controls and rerouted many of the engages and artillery pumps." Fugaku nodded and smirked, he knew the artillery was low, but he wondered where it was, since they always left new fighters with full artillery._

"_Come on, it's almost curfew and we need to get up to our rooms before they turn off the elevators." Minato nodded and smirked, oh he was going to get what he wanted, damn it!_

_They walked silently, Minato deep in thought, and Fugaku watching the cute little expressions that Minato made varying from perverted, to innocent, to just plain curious. Fugaku enjoyed watching Minato as he thought, but whatever or whoever it was that he was thinking about made him jealous, he wanted the blonde all for him, not some bitch from Earth or anywhere else._

_They made it to their room, Minato walking over to his bed side and unzipping his suit, grabbing a towel and stripping as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Fugaku gulped as more of that tan skin was exposed to him. If Minato kept this up, he was going to rape him then and there._

_Minato smirked, he knew Fugaku was staring at him, holding back, he could see it in his eyes. He kept undressing, acting as if he didn't know he was there. He kept that expression of thoughtfulness on his face, making Fugaku think he was on autopilot. He slowly trailed his hands down his exposed back, internally smirking when he saw Fugaku follow those hands. He let his fingers work the zipper slowly down, a finger running up and down his back every once in a while._

_Fugaku licked at his suddenly dry lips, trying to bring back the moisture he lost as he watched those hands trail down that deliciously tanned back, the caramel color making his mouth water. He knew he shouldn't be watching, he knew he should just let Minato do what he was doing and go to bed, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the show._

_Slowly Minato turned around, that expression of thought still on his face, as he slowly pulled the suit back, pealing it slowly off of his body, slowly exposing his arms and chest, tangling himself with it. Fugaku smirked as a frown quickly replaced the thoughtful look on his face, Minato gently tugged on the suit, but his hands were still trapped. Minato whimpered and walked into the bathroom, tugging at the suit along the way._

_Fugaku raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what he would do in there. He followed after the golden man, walking into the bathroom and standing there watching as Minato dropped the towels on the floor, and turned on the water, still tugging on his suit. By now Minato was whimpering and mewling, the frown on his face turning into a cute pout as he began to tug even harder on his restraints._

_Fugaku gasped as Minato turned to him, raising his arms up a little and rubbing his bound hands against his chest. Minato internally smirked as he watched Fugaku bite his lip and help him out. Fugaku carefully took his bound hands, pulling them apart and freeing the gold man from his problem. The pout was soon replaced by an expression of joy as Minato quickly turned around and bent over, pulling the rest of the suit down his legs and showing off that perfectly round ass of his._

_Fugaku gulped rather loudly as he was presented with the most amazing ass in the world. Minato stood up and abruptly turned to the door, closing it and locking it, which was normal for him, since he does that when he was going to finger himself, Fugaku knew that himself, since he'd walked in on Minato a lot just to get a good look of that incredible body of his. When the door was locked, he would place his head on the door and listen as Minato finger fucked himself, making the most delicious sounds there could ever be in Fugaku's opinion._

_Fugaku's eyes then widened as he realized what Minato was about to do, but it was too late since he was now under the spray of the water and his hands were traveling all over, tweaking his nipples and running over his erection._

"_Nggh … mmm!" Minato moaned louder and louder as his hands worked on his cock, moving teasingly over it, as if giving a show. His eyes were closed and Fugaku could feel his cock start to harden as he watched the bliss on Minato's face as his fingers teased him._

"_A-ahh mah F-f-fuhh" Minato began to pant, words trying to get out of his mouth, but not making it out, Fugaku swore he almost made out his name, but that was wishful thinking. Minato's eyes opened and the haze of lust was all over his eyes, making Fugaku groan out in desperation at the sight. He could feel the heat over come him as he took his Konoha base shirt off, panting a little as Minato turned around and bent over to the wall, his fingers already in his mouth._

"_Hnn more … m-more f-fuuuh un!" Minato's back arched as he trailed his fingers down his front, the mist from the water coating his skin and making him sparkle in the light. Fugaku watched in fascination as Minato trailed his fingers down, parting his cheeks and teasing his hole._

"_P-Please … a-ahh more please! Fuck meeee!" Minato's back arched even more as his first finger went in, the feeling of being filled making him more sensitive to every single touch his hands made upon him. Fugaku groaned as he unzipped the base pants and took them off, thanking Kami that he could finally get those tight things off._

_Minato was lost to the world as he let another finger enter him, stretching him more and more, bringing him the pleasure that he had been long awaiting. He began to pant more and more, his fingers working harder as he added the last finger. "AHHHH FUCK YES!" his fingers found that spot deep inside himself that so many times had been touched by them._

_Fugaku began to pant, his erection straining against the confines of his boxer briefs. "Mngh Fugaku! Fuck me! Harder! Ahhh!" Fugaku wrenched his eyes open and stared as Minato's fingers began to work faster and faster._

_**'H-He's thinking of me? How far gone is he? Doesn't he know I'm in here?'** Fugaku stared as Minato began to thrust back against his fingers, his name now being moaned freely by Minato as if a mantra to keep the pleasure coming. He took one look at that lust filled expression and he was done for._

"_Mhhh a-ahhh gah! Hey! What the fuck!" Minato turned around as someone pulled his fingers out of him, he stared into the eyes of Fugaku and blushed like crazy; he hadn't meant for that to happen! He had only meant for Fugaku to watch him undress and then he expected for him to leave._

"_Look down and tell me what you see." Minato nodded and looked down as Fugaku instructed. He gulped as he stared at the impressive package._

"_U-uh I s-see, that is … uh, quite an i-impressive package and er …" Minato's mouth watered at the thought of that big thing being his._

"_Yeah, it is, and guess what? You caused it, now get down there and work it off!" Minato nodded, getting down to his knees and looking up at Fugaku as he began to trail his tongue all over his cock, getting it nice and wet. Fugaku purred and closed his eyes as Minato worked on his length. Minato let his tongue roam over and under, letting it dig into the ridges of Fugaku's cock and savoring the taste of the object of most of his fantasies._

"_Mmm just like that, keep going." Minato smirked and moved down to his balls, sucking them in lightly and giving Fugaku a show with his eyes. He stared deeply into those lust filled blue orbs as Minato's mouth worked on him, getting him completely wet and hard._

"_Fugaku-sama, I want you deep inside me!" Minato moaned out as he popped the head of Fugaku's package into his mouth, sucking on it harshly and making Fugaku's eyes roll to the back of his head. He knew Minato wanted him, he knew it ever since he met him, but he couldn't help himself from restraining himself. He felt that he shouldn't touch the blonde man that way unless he meant it. Oh, he meant it now._

_He pulled Minato up, forgetting about his worries and pushed him up against the wall, the delirious blonde clutching at his arm and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Please! F-Fugaku-sama!" Fugaku smirked and nodded, pushing the blonde down onto his erection, watching as he whimpered and pushed down, the slight pain actually becoming pleasurable._

"_Heh, you're a masochist aren't you?" Minato whimpered and mewled as he pushed down harder, his actions speaking for him. Fugaku chuckled and slammed the blonde down, watching as he arched at an impossible angle and moaned out loud in pleasure._

"_AHH FUCK YES! FUCK ME NOW!" Minato clutched at Fugaku's arms as he held on, Fugaku thrusting hard into him, not giving him the time to adjust. Fugaku's hips moved roughly against Minato's, the tanned god riding the pale demon as he thrust his hips into him, making his cock go in deeper and harder. Fugaku could feel in the tightness that Minato was new to this, yet he worked like a pro. He smirked and held the blonde tighter, his hips moving faster and Minato's moans rising higher._

"_Ha-ah un … uh … m-more!" Minato finally yelled, thrusting himself down and seeing pure white as Fugaku's cock hit his prostate head on. Fugaku smirked as he watched Minato arch his back and squeeze him hard, he'd found his prostate and liking it. He moved rapidly, hitting that spot head on again and again as Minato moaned out incoherent words and pressed down harder, clenching his muscles, making Fugaku grunt at the extra stimulation. Minato bounced himself on top of Fugaku, using him as leverage as he began to move faster against him, loving the friction their close bodies made against his straining cock._

"_Hn! Fu-Fugaku! P-Please, more! … I-I'm so close!" Minato moaned louder and louder, urging Fugaku to take him deeper. Fugaku grunted, hugging Minato closer, his movements erratic as he pushed against the willing blonde, wanting release too. All too soon to their liking, they came at the same time, Minato milking Fugaku, and their bodies being drenched in Minato's cum._

"_T-That was incredible." Fugaku smirked and nodded, moving them under the surprisingly still warm spray of the shower._

_Soon after that incredible encounter, they were doing it every night, giving themselves up to the feeling._

"_Fugaku, I have a son, but I don't love that damn woman and my parents say it's best to just go to her and take the child. Don't get me wrong, I do want the child, but the woman drugged me and got herself pregnant." Minato squeaked out one night as they cuddled together, his heart was breaking because he knew he had to leave Fugaku for that woman, but he didn't want to go._

"_I know what you mean. Two years ago, some tramp drugged me and had a baby, she left me with the kid and disappeared. I raised my child and now he's down there with my father, but the woman came back and did it again. Now my father arranged a marriage, but I don't want to marry that damn woman!" Fugaku growled and held Minato tighter to him, he'd found love in the most unpredictable of places and he was NOT letting it go for anything! Not even his father. Minato smiled; they would find a way to fix this, they would find a way to be happy._

_Many days passed and they discussed the situation and even made a plan. They were going to take the children and raise them themselves, they would live together and be a happy family, without demands, and without annoying women. But one day …_

"_Fugaku! There's a giant mass coming at us from starboard!" Minato said, pointing out the giant mass and making a connection with control center. Fugaku maneuvered the fighter to inspect the mass using the ship's on board scanners._

"_It seems to be clear but we'll have to inspect the surface for any organisms living on it that can be a threat to us." Fugaku said as he began to go through the procedures to land the fighter on the mass, his eyes scanning the surface through the window._

"_Alright, but let's take precautions. Take one of the chakra lazers with you and lets go." Minato said, helping Fugaku land the fighter and beginning to unbuckle his belt. Fugaku nodded and walked back to Minato, helping him up and out on the mass, a chakra laser gun from the fighter's side in his arm as they both stepped on the large mass._

"_I-Its blood." Fugaku's eyes widened as he poked the ground of the mass. He looked around on the mass, his eyes identifying some of the unusual landmarks as alien body parts._

"_Fugaku, there's a strange creature here." Minato said as they walked on the mass, his eyes landing on the fox-like creature there._

"_I see it, have you got the contact?" Fugaku asked, his eyes narrowing as the creature began to whine and whimper, almost as if it were warning them that they shouldn't be there._

"_Yeah, they're coming in right now." Minato said, he too feeling that the creature wanted them to leave for their own good._

"_Kyuubi this is Control Center, what's the situation?" a woman's voice said through the radio, making Minato nod and speak. He kept his eyes on the creature, watching as it whimpered and shied away from their gaze._

"_Control Center, this is the Kyuubi's navigator, Minato Namikaze, there is a large mass on our starboard heading in the direction of Earth, we need the investigation team over here stat." There was rustling and Tsunade's voice came on._

"_Minato, the only ones available are your student, Kakashi, and his friend, Iruka. Are you sure you want those boys out there?" Minato smirked as he listened to his mother._

"_Yeah mom, Kakashi and Iruka may be only 14 years old, but they can handle it. Get Hana and Hiashi out here to help them out because there's a creature on it." Tsunade sighed and made the call, Kakashi and Iruka nodding and moving out, Hana and Hiashi going as well. They moved quickly, Iruka engaging the team fighter and getting them there quickly._

"_Minato … I have a feeling that we shouldn't be here. We shouldn't disturb the creature, and we shouldn't be standing on the mass." Fugaku said in an almost robotic tone, almost as if he were under the control of something._

"_I know what you mean Fugaku, but I've made the call and they should be getting here any minute now." Minato said, not noticing the small creature climbing on Fugaku and camouflaging itself with his black space suit. Soon, Iruka had the team fighter there with Hiashi walking out and giving orders as soon as they landed._

"_Alright, Fugaku go inside and keep the artillery poised on the creature, Minato go in as well and keep the fighter steady, Kakashi come with me, get a gun with you, and Hana, be careful." they all nodded and began to move out, landing on the giant mass as they walked over._

_There perched on a giant ball of the mass, was the strange fox-like creature staring at them with wide black orbs, the whole eye was black. It snarled at Hana when her hand slipped, tapping it on the side of the head. She carefully picked it up, Kakashi's gun poised to strike and Fugaku's lasers aimed for its head. It amazed Hana as it began to purr and curl up much like a real cat would. They walked it back to the team ship, containing it in a warm cage and flying back._

"_Good work guys, Minato, Fugaku, come to the lab with us, we need to do some tests on you." They both nodded and returned the team ship back to base, following after them as they entered the lab, the fox creature safely in a cage. Minato watched as Hana slowly opened the cage and took it out, placing it under the operation light and checking it's vitals._

"_Is there any particular reason why Minato and I should stay here?" Fugaku asked, his eye on Minato as he stared at the fox creature and the fox creature stared at him._

"_You guys walked on the small mass, so we wanted to ask you some questions." Hiashi said, giving Hana the clipboard as she began to write things down._

"_Actually, the only thing we could make out of the mass was that it was made up of some sort of flesh and it had some sort of blood all over. It was a giant ball of flesh and blood. That's about it." Fugaku said as he pulled Minato away from the fox's stare._

"_Minato, Minato help me. I need to get out, I need to get out of here! Please tell them to put me back and leave me alone!"__ Minato stared at the fox thing with big eyes as it pleaded with him._

"_I-It needs to go back! Hurry take it back where it came from!" Minato yelled, his voice in hysterics as he pulled on Fugaku's arm._

"_Please! Hurry Minato! Tell them to take me back or else there will be death! I need to go!"__ Minato was in hysterics as he pleaded with them._

"_Get the sedatives!" Hiashi yelled as Minato began to yell._

"_GET IT THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! IT'S GOING TO KILL PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T GET IT OUT OF HERE!" Minato yelled as the fox creature began to convulse and a smaller one came out of it._

"_Oh no! It's too late! Get out of here my prince! Get out of here before this gets out of hand! Tell them to get out and kill us!__" The fox began to mewl and plead with Minato, it's tails pushing him back._

"_IT'S TOO LATE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT! THAT THING WILL KILL US!" Minato yelled as he pushed everyone out, Hana and Hiashi pushing back into the lab and snorting._

"_It's harmless Minato, it won't do a thing. Hana check the offspring's vitals." Hana nodded and walked forward, smiling at the scared mother as she mewled and shook its head._

"_I think it knows human speech Hyuuga-sama," Hana said, watching as it nodded it's head yes and pointed to Minato._

"_Of course it does! How else do you think it told me to get you out! COME ON!" but it was too late, the little one latched onto Hana and took control, it's tails latching onto her brain and taking control. Hana smirked, her hand finding it's way to her breasts and squeezing it, making her moan out, a look of terror on her face._

"_Minato! Please get out, I can't control the infants at birth! Go! Leave and I'll get him off of her!"__ Minato nodded and pulled Hiashi out as Hana came closer, her shirt long gone._

"_H-Hana, What are you doing?" Hana smirked and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her and snapping his neck._

"_Something I've been wanting to do for a long time … kill!" Hana smirked as she walked closer to the others, the small fox creature on top of her smiling an evil smile as it made her walk closer._

"_H-How could she do that? A little girl of 14 years old! HOW!" Kakashi yelled out, tears falling down his eyes._

"_That isn't her! It's the fox infant! The mother can't control it, we need to move now!" Hana came at them, Minato jumping away and away from the group. Hana turned to him and began to charge, a kunai in hand and her eyes filled with horror at what she's going._

"_Hana! Listen to me, you can fight it! Get him off of you!" Hana nodded and closed her eyes, the kunai falling from her hand and the fox cub letting out an ear killing screech._

"_Hn … get out! Hurry! I can't hold out for long! Get the mother out of here before she gives birth!" Minato nodded and moved, snatching up the panting mother fox creature as Fugaku ran after him, jumping into the fighter and moving out._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Minato stopped and turned around, fearing the worst._

"_It's too late, she killed herself to save you all, get me out before I give birth again!"__ Minato nodded and moved, getting the fighter started and moving out._

"_Minato, be careful." Fugaku pleaded as Minato nodded and unbuckled his belt, getting off of the fighter and carrying the fox creature back._

"_AHHHHHH!" Minato dropped her suddenly, turning around and praying that he would be alright._

"_It's too late my prince, you must come with me. He is dead."__ Minato shook his head and took a step away from the fox creature as it stood up, Fugaku stepping off of the fighter, reaching out to Minato._

"_FUGAKU!" Minato ran to him, hugging him close and crying into his shoulder. He could feel Fugaku's hands on him, moving down to his ass and crotch. "F-Fugaku! What are you doing!" But when Minato looked up, it was the same expression Hana wore, an expression of fear and terror. He took a step away, turning to the fox creature._

"_W-What do you want from me! W-Why did you call me your prince? What's going on?" The fox creature chuckled and walked closer._

"_Ever wonder why you're so much faster than everyone else? Wonder why you can read people's minds, why you know what's going to happen? You've managed to lock away that power, but you used to do that, no?" Minato could not believe what it was saying, he'd never told anyone about that, yet here comes this thing and tells him everything about himself._

"_You're a prince of my race, and I've come here for you!" Minato closed his eyes and beat at his helmet, not wanting to listen. "Come my prince, we must go. I will let you bring your toy if you wish."_

_Minato closed his eyes tighter and shook his head. "NO!" He took off, running over to the ship, but Fugaku got in his way. He glared at him and pushed his way past, getting on the fighter and leaving. "I'm sorry, I love you." Minato drove his fighter to the base and left, the tears left behind burning into the fighter as he left the base, heading towards Earth.  
**~End Flashback~**_

"How long has it been since I've told you I love you?" Minato sighed and turned his eyes away from the stars, a single tear falling down his face as he turned away from the stars, his heart breaking as he remembered Fugaku's eyes one last time. The last thing he had said before he got on the fighter and left. "I … love you too, Minato"

**End of this little thing**

Me: Well, I think that I will discontinue this, but still, I liked it.

Naruto: Won't you rethink this decision?

Me: Well, if there are reviews, but even that might not be enough. I TRULY did not know about that comic, but I give all the credit to them then.

Sasuke: You didn't know about them.

Me: I'm going to kill Damian when I see him again!

Itachi: Review, and take no offense, she really didn't know about that comic

Me: Thanks Itachi

Tobi: Tobi still loves you, and Tobi liked the fic

Me: I know Tobi, I know.

Minato: the idea was given to her, but she had no idea it was someone elses idea, you've been reading from Bad Writer xD … no laughs right now.


	3. Naruto gets suspicious

_Me: This is my editing mark, so you know the drill. If a story doesn't have this, it means it is yet to be edited or it already is :D_

_Naruto: Should we all get more embarrassed with the commentary before the story?_

_Me: Yeah, we should xD_

Me: Alright! It's that time again, and thanks to my reviewers for the pep talk! Because of you guys, I'm keeping this going! Naruto, take it away!

Naruto: Sure! :D! … ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR THE STARFIGHTERS COMIC! PEOPLE … THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!

Me: LOLZ! Anyways, sorry for the small ounce of fear the last time … I have problems with situations like that.

Sasuke: This is not a therapy session! We don't want to hear about how you were abused as a child or something along those lines! Get on with the SasuNaru … NOW!

Me: FINE! Anyways, since I'm continuing this, there will still be lemons from other pairings!

Naruto: Pairings also include … ItaKyuu, KibaHina, MinaFuga, and ObiTobi

Me: Don't forget the slight [insert type here]cest! It must be optional!

Sasuke: What's this about?

Me: I'm trying to add lemons for other characters to keep me busy :3

Itachi: … I get some sexy redhead action? YES!

Me: Seek help, Itachi. Seek help for the love of Jashin. xD

Hidan: I heard Jashin in here! WHERE? … Oi! This is a new fic, how come I didn't know about it?

Me: Yeah, go read the previous ones, then we can talk.

Hidan: -goes off to read-

Tobi: Elena-Chan and Kishimoto-san are not the same person. Even if Kishimoto-san has D-cups, wears skirts, kicks pervert ass, and has purple highlights, he is not her. Thank you and enjoy!

Real Chapter 2 xD … nope, its chapter 3, sorry for the mix-up ;D  
Naruto gets suspicious

Naruto was sweating, the sheets at his feet from various kicks. He stirred, as if he were trying to run away from something, but from what? He did not know. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He woke up alone in bed, trying to figure out what his dream meant.

_**~Flashback~  
**__"What is this place?" Naruto walked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a place with a red moon, casting an eerie red light through the dense clouds and his body was black and white._(Lolz on that)

_"You're in Tsukuyomi." Came a deep baritone from the shadows of the world. The voice came at Naruto, seeming to come from everywhere at once, making him look all over, but finding nothing._

_"Who is that?" Naruto asked, looking around, feeling as if he were in danger, but he could not conjure up the fear for it, just curiosity. It was just another burden upon the Uzumaki family, they just didn't know how to react to different situations._

_"I'm Itachi, the fighter you rescued yesterday. I don't have much time, but you are in danger, both from Sasuke and the S-ranks. You have to hurry and leave the base, run as far as you can, to anywhere that is possible! Hurry before something happens to you!" Itachi yelled out, fear lacing his voice._

_"What? I don't understand, why is Sasuke dangerous, what do the S-ranks have to do with this? What's going on?" Itachi came out of the shadows, pushing Naruto up against the unknown wall and pressing his body against his._

_"So you're the one Sasuke is after, you are quite cute." Naruto blushed and Itachi chuckled, letting him go and sitting down on the floor._

_"Just who the hell are you, Itachi?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to him and glaring at the floor. He was startled when he heard Itachi chuckle, staring at him with an amused smirk._

_"I'm Itachi Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha, and grandson of Madara Uchiha." Itachi said calmly, his eyes fixed on the blonde's face as he took in the information._

_"Uchi-UCHIHA! I knew I knew that name! It was the name of that guy who did this to me!" Naruto said, falling on his back and moving away from Itachi while pointing at his face._

_"Relax, I'm not going to finish what he started, I left my family when I learned about that. I'm so sorry you had to go through that Naruto, but right now you must be careful, I don't know if my little brother is working for my grandfather or not, but you must be careful around him." Naruto nodded, not really understanding what all of this means._

_How could Sasuke be out to kill him? How could a man who he had the most incredible sex with, be working for a man who was out to kill him? How?_

"_I don't understand! Sasuke, he and I, we—"_

"_Had sex? Yeah I would guess as much. Look at you, your fucking gorgeous, who wouldn't want to have sex with you?" Itachi asked, licking his lips for emphasis._

"_B-But he, he … he likes me!" Naruto said, trying to defend the one man who met his pleasures to the fullest._

"_Yeah, he likes you … for one or two nights, then he leaves you or doesn't even look at you. Watch, he'll be ignoring you tonight, he'll be ignoring you the next night, and then what? Sasuke is a playboy, that's just what he is, Blondie. If you want proof, go out and slut yourself up, you'll see he won't care." Itachi smirked as he watched the blonde glare at the floor._

_He knew it was wrong for him to do this, after all it was a rare thing that Sasuke fuck anything, let alone a guy he's supposed to kill. He'd been in that family long enough to know everything, how they raised their young to be killers, how they made them kill innocent people just for practice. He hated his clan with the all his soul, and he wanted to put a stop to them. That's why he joined forces with Minato, why he enrolled into the fighters and fought alongside Kisame for three years, just in case Naruto would ever appear there. He would keep the blonde safe, and stop his grandfather._

"_How do you know all of this?" Itachi smirked, it seems that an important piece of information escaped his __little blonde friend._

"_I'm his brother, Naruto. I know everything there is to know about him. I also know that it was your first time with him, and I understand that it was hard for you to do, to give up, but he is dangerous." Naruto nodded, he still had his doubts, but he understood. He would keep his eye on Sasuke._

"_But what about the S-ranks, why am I in danger with them?" Itachi looked uncomfortable at that question, he looked away from Naruto and didn't speak for what felt like hours. "Itachi?"_

"_Look, your father is coming up here, and he'll tell you, until then, you just keep your eye on Sasuke and try to keep safe." Naruto gasped and tumbled away from Itachi, as if he were going to jump and rape him._

"_H-How did my father find out I was here? WHY IS HE COMING UP HERE?" Itachi sighed and rubbed his head, the Tsukuyomi was taking a lot out of him. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms as he watched Itachi._

"_Tsunade told him you were here, and he contacted me, he told me he was coming up to protect you." Naruto nodded, staring at the floor as if his next question was written plainly in big red letters._

"_What do I do? I don't know what to do about Sasuke, and the S-ranks are a mystery to me. Please help me, Itachi!" Itachi nodded and smiled a half smile, wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders._

"_When you wake up, come see me, but be careful, don't let Sasuke know, unless you plan on having him do something unthinkable to you." Naruto nodded, he still had his doubts, but it was better safe than sorry._

_Soon the Tsukuyomi vanished, all traces of it blurred into darkness, and there Naruto floated. He could distantly make out the sound of movement on the outside, hearing Sasuke grumble and slam the door, but he didn't give it much thought._

_Soon the darkness disappeared, turning into his room._

"_Wow, that was some weird dream." Naruto said, getting up and walking over to the shower, turning it on and getting ready for it. There was a loud slam of a door, and Naruto jumped, turning around to stare face to face with Sasuke._

"_Sasuke? I thought you were gone." Naruto said, staring as Sasuke glared at him and came closer, mumbling to himself as he pressed his body against Naruto and pushing him into the wall._

"_W-What's happening, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, whimpering as Sasuke placed his hand on his neck and squeezed it. "Argh! S-Sasuke you're hurting me!"_

"_You slut! I saw you with Itachi! I told you that when I say something, you do it! And I said that you were MINE!" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke slammed him into the wall, his grip on Naruto's neck tightening._

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about! What Itachi?" Naruto yelped out as Sasuke snorted and pushed him under the spray of water._

"_I'm talking about my brother, Itachi! I saw you, how he had you against that wall! I saw everything, and now it's time for you to pay the price!" Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, trying to get past Sasuke and to the door._

_Sasuke smirked and grabbed his arm, pulling him and throwing him on the floor. "Since you like being a slut, you'll be taken like a slut!" Sasuke said as the door was opened, Sai walking in with two other men along his side._

"_S-Sai? How the hell are you here? You aren't even a fighter or a navigator." Sai smirked and took off his clothes, the two others doing the same thing. Naruto felt fear consume him as he stared at them all, watching as they got themselves ready, all of them rock hard and staring at his body hungrily. "I-I don't understand, what's going on, Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked and took a seat, giving the others a signal to do as they pleased._

_Slowly, they approached the trembling blonde, watching as he moved himself back, watching as he cornered himself and sealed off all exits. Naruto whimpered, pleading with Sasuke with his eyes as they neared him more. "Please Sasuke! I didn't do anything, please get them away from me!"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto began to cry, his tears doing nothing to faze him, only stirring him on in his evil plans. "Oh? You're crying now? Well suck it up you whore!" Sasuke got up, and walked closer, tapping Sai on the shoulder and watching as he fell back, the two others going along._

"_Tell me something, did you cry when you let Itachi fuck you? Eh? Did you cry when Itachi put his cock into you and had you ride him? Tell me you slut! Did you like it?" Sasuke raised his hand, slapping Naruto and watching as he laid on the floor, not looking at him._

"_I told you, I don't know what you're talking about! I've never even talked to Itachi ever since he thanked me for saving him and Kisame!" Naruto said, glaring heatedly at Sasuke as he smirked down at him._

"_So you do know who I'm talking about … Take him," Sasuke said, glaring down at Naruto as Sai hurriedly came forward, grabbing Naruto's arms as the two others pushed him down on his hands and knees._

"_Please Sasuke! You have to believe me! I haven't talked with Itachi!" Naruto's voice was saturated with desperation as he pleaded with Sasuke once again, using his eyes. Sasuke smirked and shook his head, walking back to his seat and watching as Sai pushed Naruto's head down and got into position. Sai smirked, slapping Naruto's ass hard and leaning down, whispering into his ear._

"_Now, finally you're mine." Naruto could feel the dread as Sai pushed his cock into his entrance, trying to get it in. He growled and closed his eyes, thinking of nothing more than getting out, all too soon, he wrenched his eyes open, and kicked both men holding him down by the head, axle kicking Sai and jumping up, ninja style._

_To say they were all shocked was the understatement of the year! They stared at Naruto in astonishment as he neared them, red aura seeping out of his body and making him look even more pissed off than he looked. "NO ONE touches me without my fucking permission!" He yelled, going after Sai and slamming him into the wall, watching as the wall caved in, and Sai disappeared._

_He turned to the new comers, smirking an evil smirk as his tails went after them, choking them and killing them instantly. He turned to Sasuke, quirking an eyebrow at his smirk and lust. "Why are you so happy?" Naruto asked as he neared Sasuke, his tails calming down and settling as he neared him._

"_Hn, look at you, you killed two men, and left the other at near death. You are fucking sexy as hell!" Naruto's eyes widened as he took a look, his tails and red aura vanishing in an instant as he took a look around._

"_N-No! No, I didn't want that to happen!" Naruto yelled, his tears flowing down his face as Sasuke smirked at him._

"_We'll have to work on that compassion of yours, but other than that, you're a perfect killer, a monster even."_

"_NO! I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Naruto yelled, kneeling down and holding his head as Sasuke chuckled and stared at him._

"_What's wrong with … BEING A MONSTER!" Sasuke asked, his smirk turning into a vicious grin as he transformed into something else, something out of this world._

"_S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke walked closer to him, his clothes long gone, and his erection proudly standing up._

"_It's time to pay for betraying me, NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, pushing the blonde down and thrusting his venomous length into him, the acid covering the length burning the blonde inside out. "I'm going to have some real fun now."  
**~End Flashback~**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" And that is where he woke up, sweat covering his body and alone. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what that meant. "What the hell was that? First I dream of the other, then I dream of that!" Naruto said, careful of saying Itachi's name for fear of the dream.

"I must be loosing my fucking mind!"

"Yeah, you must be!" Naruto snapped his head up, looking with wide, astonished eyes as he stared into the eyes of …

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he jumped out of bed and ran into his older brother's arms.

"Hey to you too, otouto." Kyuubi said, a smirk on his face as he let his hands roam. "Now this is what I call a welcome." he said, moving his hands down the sweat covered tanned back of his little brother.

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I will never do it with you!" Naruto said, a blush covering his face as his member began to wake up. Kyuubi smirked as he felt Naruto's cock twitch, his other hand migrating down to it to play.

"Hm? Well this right here tells me otherwise!" Kyuubi smirked as he grabbed his cock, slowly pulling on it, smirking as his little brother mewled softly. "Eh? You giving in already? But you ALWAYS fight back! What gives?" He asked, his smirk vanishing as Naruto's hips began to move with his hand, a needy moan escaping his mouth.

"OH MY GOD! You lost it didn't you? … Well this is … erm, interesting." Kyuubi said as Naruto pulled him out of the doorway and onto his bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Naruto, calm down! Can't we talk this thro—mfph!" Kyuubi said as Naruto landed on top of him, his mouth covering his and the haze of lust controlling him as well.

He took Kyuubi's hands, moving them over his naked body as he attacked his mouth, moaning along the way. Kyuubi could not believe it, in all his life, he had dreamed about this moment, ever since he hit puberty and saw Naruto for what he was, cute and hot! Naruto arched his back, his own hands diving into Kyuubi's standard Konoha base uniform pants, quickly finding his member and stroking it in a quick pace, making Kyuubi moan along. He didn't know why he was doing it, he just felt like he would die if he didn't. Naruto could feel his member pulsing with need, Kyuubi's stroking was making him go crazy with needy lust.

Itachi wandered around the corridor, Tsunade having told him that his new navigator was with Naruto. He heard a moan and his eyes widened as he walked closer and closer to the wide open door belonging to Naruto and Sasuke. "No, Sasuke wouldn't … would he?" He sped up his pace, entering the room and frantically looking around.

"N-Naruto?" Itachi's eyes widened dramatically as he watched Naruto molest his new navigator's mouth and made his hands touch his body.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, looking up and coming face to face with Itachi. Kyuubi raised his head up, his breathing irregular and a happy smirk appearing on his face.

"Close that damn door, lock it, and get the fuck in here!" Kyuubi said, pulling Naruto back and starting a new tongue war with him.

"What the hell are you saying! Naruto do you know this guy? You do know he's my new navigator, right?" Itachi asked as he stared at them, the sight erotic in a sense. Naruto growled at him and stood up, slamming the door shut, locking it, and pushing Itachi in, pushing him on the bed and plopping on top of Kyuubi once again. He let his hands roam all over his older brother's body once again, moaning loudly when Kyuubi's hands returned once again. He really didn't know why he was acting this way, he just knew that he was in heat and wanted it off.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Naruto said as he dove back in, pulling Itachi's hand onto his cock and moaning as the cold hand touched his member. Kyuubi smirked at the startled look on Itachi's face as he stared at his hand and Naruto's moaning. Naruto bucked his hips forward into that cold hand, loving the delicious temperature on his heated skin as Kyuubi massaged his ass.

"Yeah, its surprising isn't it? I used to beg him for this, but he never would give in. But this time its different; he's in heat." Itachi raised an eyebrow as Naruto got busy with his hand, pulling it up to his mouth and sucking on it, making Itachi pull back but Naruto's grip on it tighten. Itachi could see that Naruto was lost in his desperation, his pupils were dilated and the look of a mad man was all over his face as he pulled his hand back, grinding his body down on Kyuubi.

"He lost his virginity, it's in the Namikaze blood to be like this, dad said he would tell us, he also told me about you … nice to know you're not on his side!" Itachi stared at both of them, wondering how crazy they both were until he was shocked out of it by Naruto shoving his fingers up his ass. He could feel the tightness, could feel the velvety heat, he wanted it and that scared him. The thought of having two gorgeous guys, two brothers, all for him was maddening and it scared the shit out of him at the thought of what Sasuke would to to them, to him, if he ever would find out.

"A-Ah! Fuck yes!" Naruto shouted, thrusting Itachi's long fingers deeper, hitting his prostate head on. He bucked his hips, his other hand at work on Kyuubi's member as he moved his knee a little to massage Itachi's own member with it, now on top of both men, lost in the pleasure.

"Alright, it's time for us to leave! You, new guy, get out from under him! And bring me some rope from the closet! Naruto, let go of my hand, damn it!" Naruto growled and held on tighter, making Itachi wince as he felt slight pain.

"Alright! By the way, my names Kyuubi … killjoy!" Kyuubi mumbled and got up, walking over to the closet and pulling out some rope. "How the fuck did you know that's where he keeps the rope … how the fuck did you know he even HAS rope?" Kyuubi asked as he walked over, seeing the strain on Itachi and rolling his eyes.

"Help me tie him to the bed … because my little brother is his roommate." Itachi said as he held Naruto down and Kyuubi tied him to the bed. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a little bit.

"WAIT! Your little BROTHER? Is he-"

"I don't know! Last time I checked, no, but I don't know." Itachi said as he finished tying Naruto's legs down. "Now lets get out of here before he finds us!" Itachi said, pulling Kyuubi out of the room and leaving a very horny Naruto behind.

_'What the hell was that? I couldn't control my body, I couldn't control MYSELF!'_ Naruto tried to think of something that would make him do this, but nothing came to mind. It was like something was out there, controlling his body, giving him a aphrodisiac or something. He could feel the uncontrollable heat on him, his erection not dying down no matter how much he wanted it too, no matter how much he thought of very unsavory things, it just stayed hard.

'Everything is ok Prince Naruto, it's just your body reacting. Now that you've lost your virginity, your real self is free.' a voice in his head said, freaking him out even more.

_'Who the fuck are you?'_ Naruto screamed in his head, trying to find the fear that should have been there, but coming up with nothing.

'I cannot say much right now Prince Naruto, but be certain that I am a friend. Your father will be able to tell you more of me, but for now I must leave, a new danger approaches.' the voice said, sounding like it was fading.

_'Wait! What do you mean by a new danger approaches!'_ Naruto yelled in his head, hearing a sigh and a small giggle.

'You shall see when that door opens again, fare well my Prince!' the voice said, completely gone and nowhere near him.

_'What the hell was that? What did it mean by I will see when the door opens? Why the hell do I feel so hot and __horny?'_ Naruto ranted in his head as the door opened once more, Sasuke walking in.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've got a treat in store for me." he said with a smirk, watching as the blonde squirmed and tugged at the restraints. Naruto moaned out suddenly, his cock pulsing and shooting out his load, but not going down an inch. "Who tied you up, dobe?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to the delectable blonde tied down to the bed, it was a miracle, and Sasuke took that moment to pray to every single God out there.

"Mmm … My o-OH-older brother," Naruto said, trying to thrust his cock into nothing but air. Sasuke walked around, watching as the blonde began to sweat and moan; someone had given him an aphrodisiac. Once again Sasuke took the chance to pray.

He actually fell down to his knees and looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know who it is that reigns supreme in the world of the Gods, but who ever the fuck it is … I bow and thank you!" Sasuke said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the raven haired man, wondering if he was right in the head or not.

"U-Untie me p-please S-Sasuke-sama!" Naruto pleaded, not knowing he let the -sama part out and making Sasuke pray once more in his head; it was just too good to be true.

"No, I think I'll have some fun with my treat from heaven." Sasuke smirked, taking off his training suit and smirking at the panting blonde. "Also … remind me to thank your brother, will you?" Naruto nodded, not knowing why, but wanting to do as Sasuke said. He could feel every cell in his body tingling with desperation as Sasuke slowly stripped down, his movements teasing to the crazy looking blonde. He thrust his hips, clenched his hands and even pulled harder on the ropes. Sasuke watched with an amused smirk as the blonde went crazy, actually pulling on the ropes to get out and staring with crazed lust at him, it looked like the heat was getting to his head.

Suddenly, a rope gave away and the blonde had his left arm free. He tried to pry off the remaining rope, but it was useless, his erection was killing him, the heat was getting to him, and Sasuke would not help him. "Please! The heat, it burns. My cock, it hurts. Please Sasuke-sama!" Naruto yelled out, his hand unconsciously moving down to his more than prepared hole, raising his hips and showing it off for Sasuke's eyes to drink in, offering it to him. "Please, Sasuke-sama. Hurry!"

Sasuke smirked as he drank in the sight of that hole, the idea of Naruto being his devoted slave at the moment was not lost to him. He knew it had to hurt, that cock of his was turning purple slowly and Sasuke knew it had to sting. He smirked as he walked over to the blonde, shooing his hand away and taking over, letting his fingers tease the willing hole as he knelt down in front of it. "Do you want me, Naruto? Do you want me to help you in your little problem?" Sasuke asked, his fingers gently going in, making the blonde go wild.

"A-ah! Fuck yes Sasuke-sama! I want it, I want it!" Naruto yelled out, repeating the phrase, "I want it," over and over again, pleading with Sasuke with his eyes as he began to pant. He hurt all over, the heat getting to him, and the painful sting of his erection was killing him, but he stopped himself, if Sasuke didn't tell him to touch himself, then he wouldn't do it. Sasuke stared at Naruto, his hands twitching with the effort of not touching himself; oh he was more than pleased by this. He trailed his other hand over his cock, ghosting his fingers slightly before taking a firm hold of it, pumping it in time with his teasing thrust of his fingers, watching as the delicious blonde arched his back and moaned for him, only for him.

It killed Sasuke, knowing that he had to take out this blonde, he was just too wonderfully delicious to be killed, but it was his duty to do it, and he wouldn't let anyone else do it. This blonde, this wonderful person, was all his and only his, and he had a feeling he would always be his, even in death. Sasuke smiled a lust filled, sultry smile down at the blonde as he let his fingers finally enter him. "Alright Naruto, I'll give you what you want." Sasuke said, getting up and leaving the whimpering blonde as he made to go get the lube.

Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, his iron grip surprising Sasuke as he looked down into the pleading eyes of his blonde, the sight alone made Sasuke never want to leave the blonde as he pleaded with him using his eyes. "Please no. Dry, I want it dry!" Naruto yelled the crazed tone in his voice telling Sasuke it was now or never. He nodded and got on the bed, carefully untying the blonde's legs, who only wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him to the needy blonde.

_'Why? Why do I feel the need for this? Why is this heat so unbearable? Why do I have this heat? So many questions, and yet no answers! Why the hell is this happening to me? Why do I feel like Sasuke is the only damn person in existence with the power to take this heat away? WHY, DAMN IT, WHY?'_ Naruto pondered as he stared pleadingly into his eyes, watching as he loosened his legs from around his waist and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. _'Why do I feel like giving him my heart? …'_ was Naruto's last coherent thought as Sasuke slammed himself into the blonde, the velvety heat inside him proving to be too much for Sasuke as he began to plow away at Naruto, forgetting about giving him time to adjust, but Naruto wasn't complaining. Naruto could feel everything, and he gasped as Sasuke began to thrust into him with no reserves, giving him just what he needed.

Naruto could feel it all, Sasuke's thrusts, his cock brushing against his walls, his head smashing against his prostate, the way his cock throbbed when he clenched his muscles tightly around him, enclosing Sasuke even tighter into that velvety heat. Sasuke groaned in ecstasy as Naruto held onto him, his ass muscles squeezing him, as if hugging him and welcoming him back, back to where he belongs; back home. Sasuke thrust his cock deeper into Naruto, watching as he gasped and arched his back, grinding himself onto Sasuke as he held him.

Sasuke couldn't understand his feelings at the moment, he couldn't understand anything, it was as if Naruto's heat had consumed him and only kept him thinking about one thing; release. He held Naruto closer as he let his hips plow into the willing blonde, watching him as he closed his eyes in pure bliss and kept mumbling various versions of his name.

"Mmm … ahh! Hnnn … M-More!" Naruto wrenched his eyes open, pushing Sasuke off of him with incredible strength that neither him nor Sasuke knew he had. He quickly changed his position, getting on his hands and knees in front of Sasuke. "What are you waiting for? Get over here and fuck me!" Naruto yelled, too far gone in his goal of pleasure to know just who he was talking to.

Sasuke gave no thought about it and jumped back in, grabbing his hips and slamming his cock back in harshly, impaling Naruto with his rock hard shaft as he rapidly moved his hips, his cock going further in. Naruto's continuous moans and groans were spurring him on as he lifted the blond onto his knees, hugging him close to his body, his mouth next to his right ear and a smirk on his face.

"Look … at you … Naruto, s-such a good little … horny slave … you are." Sasuke said, panting along the way as his fingers reached up and tweaked his nipples, making the blonde howl with joy and ecstasy.

"OH YES! I'M A GOOD LITTLE SLAVE BOY TO YOU, SASUKE-SAMA!" Sasuke smirked as he gave a particularly hard thrust, making the blonde gasp and throw his body forward. He could feel himself getting closer as the blonde rambled on about how good he felt inside him, about how Naruto would always be his to fuck and have.

Sasuke's hands went down, encircling Naruto's cock and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Sasuke squeezed him every time his hand got to the base of his shaft, Naruto's howls of joy escalating as he finally came, his orgasm so powerful it actually splattered against the wall two feet away and on his face. The tightness created by Naruto's ass muscles was too much for Sasuke, making him cum inside the blonde and plop them side by side on the bed.

They laid there panting and waiting as the deliriousness of their orgasms wore off. "Sasuke … thank you." Naruto said, turning around and kissing Sasuke's mouth, his gentle caress of the lips making Sasuke gasp and stare at Naruto.

_'C-Could I be falling for this dobe? This toy of mine?'_ Sasuke questioned himself as Naruto trailed soft, gentle kisses down to his neck and turned around, leaving him to his thoughts. "Er, you're welcome, Dobe." Sasuke mumbled out, falling asleep with the blonde firmly in his arms.

Naruto laid there, wondering if his dreams meant anything. Itachi said in his dream, that Sasuke was just using him for a quick fuck, but he had his doubts. How could a guy that just fucked him in such a way be out to kill him? His head hurt from the intense orgasm, and his mind was exhausted from asking so many questions, but he just had to wonder. _'Was Dream Itachi right about Sasuke? Could he be working for that crazy guy, Madara? Could he be out to kill me for something I didn't do?'_ His questions worried him.

If they were true, if Sasuke was out to kill him, why was he sleeping with him? Why was he just fucking him, hugging him, nuzzling him in his sleep all the time? Why was this happening to him? He had so many questions, but no answers, and he needed those questions answered now! He sighed and fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of Sasuke's breathing, Sasuke's thumbs subconsciously drawing lazy circles on his stomach as he finally let his eyes drop.

[*][*][N][A][R][U][T][O][*][*]

Minato sighed as he looked out the window of his limo. Here he was, going back to that place, back to where his memories could haunt him, could attack and devour him, where THOSE things could come after him again! And this time, his sons are there as well! He sighed once again, he didn't know why but he didn't dread going back, he didn't feel fear of that place, and that just made him all the more jumpy.

_'Why can't I be normal? Why can't I feel fear at the right moments? Why can't I forget him?'_ Minato asked himself as he neared the shuttle. He could not for the life of him, forget Fugaku, who would? Would you forget the only man that you loved? No? Well then you understand what he feels like. He sighed again as he remembered the last time he boarded a shuttle, it was also the VERY first time he met Fugaku. They didn't say much, only a glance, but still, he cherished the memory as if it were golden. He cherished all of his memories.

"Mr. Minato, sir? We're here." His driver said, opening the door and waiting until he got out.

"Thank you, Genma. You can have the rest of the day off. Go back to the mansion and tell everyone they can have their vacation. I already phoned the bank and told them to feed your checks to your accounts regularly while I'm gone." Minato said as he walked away, leaving a very stunned needle sucker as he boarded the shuttle.

Minato sat down and smiled, he remembered everything, but what he really did not like was when he returned back to Earth. That was a memory better left forgotten, but always remembered.

_**~Flashback~  
**Minato ran out of the shuttle, he ran until he could no longer feel his legs. "He's gone! He's really gone!" he cried out, tears falling silently down his face as he remembered his beloved Fugaku._

"_It's alright son, it'll be alright." Minato jumped and turned around, staring at his father, Jiraya, and jumping into his arms. He cried silently into the embrace as his father soothingly rubbed his back, letting his blonde son cry all he liked, he had a right to do so. Jiraya knew all about Minato and Fugaku, everyone knew, including Madara, whom was called by Fugaku himself to tell him he was leaving the family to be with Minato._

"_No! It's not alright! They took him! Those alien creatures took him away from me! They called me their prince, said they wouldn't harm me, but look at me now! They harmed me in the most cruelest of ways, they harmed my heart!" Minato cried silently as he walked with his father, Jiraya knew what he felt like._

_Jiraya and Tsunade were in love, but Tsunade was forever cursed to spend her life up in that base, guarding the Earth from all things, and he was cursed to spend his life down here, guarding the city from all things as well. The sun and the moon, two lovers forever cursed to love one another, but never to see each other again. He knew how Minato felt, to loose the most precious thing to you was something that could never be cured, even with time. It was something that was impossible._

"_I know how you feel son, but its too late." Minato sighed and nodded, letting go of his father and turning away. He knew his father was right; he did know how he felt. After all, he and his mother spent 15 years of happiness together under the law that when Minato was 15, Tsunade would go up to the base and never see Earth again. It was the price to pay for her father's wrongs, but she would do it none the less. He had turned 15 two years ago, getting on the shuttle with his mother and bidding his father fare well, and leaving to go be a navigator. It was one year ago that he met Fugaku as he got back on the shuttle after his vacation, one year of love, of bliss._

"_Minato … I … I'm sorry." he turned around quickly, he knew the owner of that musical voice anywhere, but he just could not believe it was …_

"_Kushina?" She nodded, clutching the hand of a two year old boy and Minato's one year old baby._

"_Yeah, Minato. It's me." She said, kneeling down to the little toddler and whispering to him. The little red head smiled and looked up to Minato, pure joy in his eyes. Minato gasped as he looked into his eyes, they were the same as his._

"_Yeah, he's your son too. The last time you were down here, no one told us, so you never found out about him. I named him Kyuubi, after the fighter ship that you wanted two years ago, I guess you did get it, didn't you?" Kushina said, tears in her eyes as she ran to him, the toddler trotting behind._

"_Oh Minato! I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" She cried, hugging him close as a friend comforting her long lost friend._

"_I-I don't get it." Minato said as she let go and smiled at him._

"_I never wanted to have you, Minato. I always thought of you as my best friend, but my father threatened me, so I had to do it, you never even noticed the first time." Minato nodded, it seems that it was because of fathers that most of the problems arose at the moment._

"_Come on, son. Lets go home. Kushina is living with us since she told her father she wouldn't go through with his plan. He disowned her and kicked her out. She came to me, and I opened my house up to her." Minato smiled up at his father and nodded, his smile was hollow, a shell of his former self._

"_MINATO NAMIKAZE!" They all turned around, turning to stare face to face with a man of long raven black hair, and a youthful completion. Minato took a step forward, his father and Kushina taking a step to follow but stopping when he gave them a look._

"_Yes, can I help you?" The man growled angrily and glared at him, moving forward and getting closer to him._

"_I am Madara Uchiha, father of Fugaku Uchiha, the man you did not SAVE!" Madara yelled, walking closer. The Uchihas were known mobsters, they were the law and not even the police could touch them. Fugaku was going to give that all up for Minato, but he never got the chance._

"_You took my son away from me! You charmed him with your false ideals! Then you leave him for dead! I know what happened up there, he still had a chance!" Madara yelled, getting closer to Minato, his hands twitching. He knew Madara had a gun on him, but he didn't want to risk turning around._

"_He had no chance! Don't you see? Not even Hana, our best veterinary student doctor had a chance! She had to kill herself in order to get those things off of her!" He yelled back, the tears falling off of his face as his voice wavered and he glared coldly at him._

"_HA! There's always a way! And you didn't want to find one!" Madara yelled, finally breaking the line of sanity he had and reaching for his gun. Time stopped, and everything went by slowly as he watched the events unfold._

_Madara pulled his gun out, firing it at him. He was ready to take that bullet, he was ready to end it, but Kushina didn't want him to. She jumped in the way, getting hit by the bullet as Madara ran away, like the coward he was. "KUSHINA!" Minato yelled, running over to her as she fell._

_Jiraya ran after them, Kyuubi on his back, and baby Naruto in his arms. He ran to them, his face painted with worry and horror as they all stared into her pain laced face. "Y-You must live M-Minato. Fugaku would have wanted it." She said, holding his hand in her tiny, blood soaked hands as she took her one last breath and smiled at her sons. "I love you all. Take good care of yourselves …" She said, closing her eyes and leaving the world as she finally let go of her life._

_Minato howled in pain as he stared at her lifeless body. "WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE DIE?" He yelled, hugging his father and his crying sons as the police arrived on the scene.  
**~End Flashback~**_

He sighed and looked out the window, surprised that the trip took so little. He chuckled as he rolled his eyes, it was the same five hour trip, only that he had spent it dredging up old, painful memories. He took one last sigh as he got up and got off of the shuttle. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to see those old memories, he didn't want to remember anything, and yet, here he was, coming back to the one place he cannot seem to forget.

He walked off of the shuttle, walking into the base and smiling as he looked around, it hadn't changed one bit. "NARUTO!" Minato raised an eyebrow and turned around, spotting a guy with two red fang tattoos on his face and a light raven long haired girl tailing behind him. "Naruto, you idiot! Tsunade-sama told you to go to the Kyuubi and fix it! Why aren't you down there? Well never mind, lets go!" He said, pushing Minato along and not letting him get a word out.

"Kiba, you should let him breathe, it looks like you're suffocating him." The girl said, and he threw her a grateful look.

"What? No, No, Hinata, he's alright, he's just acting that way because he doesn't want to go down there to the Kyuubi." Kiba said, a smirk edging on his face as Minato glared at him, he was not scared damn it! "Kidding! Sheesh, I know you love the Kyuubi, so stop fighting with me. Ever since your brother, Kyuubi, arrived, you've been on edge a lot. You should calm down! It's like someone is coming after you or something!" Kiba said, a smirk on his face.

They arrived down to the ship docks, the place seemingly much larger than when Minato first arrived, but then again, back then there was no war, and no need for more ships. They walked all the way down to the very back of the place, and there it was, his baby, the Kyuubi. Minato marveled at it, and smiled as he walked up to it and gave it a nice firm pat.

"It's been too long since I last saw you my friend." Minato said, smirking as he heard two consecutive gasps behind him. He turned around and grinned at Kiba and Hinata as they stared at him.

"W-Who are you?" Kiba asked, staring at him as he and Hinata neared him.

"Minato, Naruto's dad. So where did you say he was at?"

"UP HERE!" They all looked up and Minato smirked as he watched his son climb out of the cock pit of the fighter, jumping down and sheepishly smiling at him. "Ehehehehe, hi dad! … am I in trouble?" Minato giggled and shook his head, giving him a big hug and not letting go.

"No, son. I'm proud of you and how you managed my baby. But most importantly, I'm proud of how you made the right choice and came up here, I'm sorry. I've been making the wrong choices almost all of your life, haven't I?" Naruto giggled and blushed as he hugged his dad back.

"No dad, you've done a great job with me and Kyuubi, I'm just sorry you had to come back up here for some reason. Anyways, mind explaining a few things to me?" Naruto asked as Minato squeezed him harder and smirked.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you attacking my navigator?" Someone asked behind them, making Naruto tense and Minato narrow his eyes, he knew that voice, it sounded so much like Fugaku, but also so different. He turned around and let go of Naruto, looking at the new comer, both raising their eyes as they stared at one another.

Sasuke looked almost like Fugaku, with his raven hair and strong features. While Minato looked exactly like Naruto, only with different eyes and a steal, cold glare in them. They both sized each other up, like two dogs having a stare down over the last piece of treat, in this case Naruto. "Well, I am his father, and you are?"

"His Fighter, Sasuke Uchiha." He said, narrowing his eyes at him, so this was Minato Namikaze … no wonder his dad went after him, he was sexy, even when he did nothing but glare and stand.

"Dad! Well this sure is a surprise! I thought you'd be here next week-soon, not the next day-soon!" Kyuubi yelled, running down with Itachi trailing right behind him. He slammed into his father, hugging him and almost squeezing the last of his breath away.

"Geez! When did you become like this? I remember when you used to trot behind everyone, and now you're running and tackling people down!" Minato said, glaring at his son as he gave him his puppy dog eyes and pouted. "Don't give me those eyes! I'm the one to teach them to you, besides, you're not a pro like your old man!" Minato said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked and rolled his eyes, jumping on his back and pouting right next to his face. "Yeah right! The only thing your good at his helping use do the Nami-er … Uzumaki group pout!" Naruto said, a grin on his face as he shared a look with Kyuubi.

They all stared at them and raised their eyebrows, Kiba and Hinata in curiosity, and Sasuke and Itachi in amusement. "Show us then," Itachi said, confidence that they wouldn't get to him. They all smirked and did a group huddle, Minato raising his head and blushing while looking away, but a whisper from Naruto and he was back, all smirk and laughter.

"Alright, we will!" Kyuubi said, turning back to his brother and dad and talking to them one more time. The next minute, they were all stunned as Naruto jumped on Minato's back, and Kyuubi clung off his neck and they all stared at them, cute blushes covering their faces and a sexy, "I want you to fuck me" look appeared in their eyes.

"Please, would you please take care of us?" Naruto asked, pouting and staring directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Would you take us in and let us sleep in your bed with you?" Minato asked, looking at them all.

"Would you bathe with us and keep us with you all night, awake and having … fun?" Kyuubi asked, it was only a matter of time before it happened, and right on cue, it did.

They all fell, nosebleeds and all, except Hinata who fainted with a huge blush on her face. They smirked and got off one another, giving each other congratulatory hugs and pats to the backs. They smirked as they watched the blood accumulate on the floor, wondering how much blood was lost.

"You think they're alright?" Naruto asked, poking Sasuke's foot with a wrench he had laying around. Kyuubi shrugged and Minato rolled his eyes, moving over to his sons.

"Alright, I have some explaining to do to the both of you, but we have to talk privately." Both boys nodded, they had some questions, and they needed answers NOW. Minato could see that, he could see their questions flying around their heads as if they were flies trying to get out.

"Alright, meet me in mom's office tonight, try to get out before curfew, or else you'll be stuck, and won't get your answers. You'll be out all night long for this." They nodded and sighed, why was it that everything happened at night? They sighed again and went their separate ways, Minato stepping over the comatose guys on the floor, and Kyuubi walking with Naruto to help repair the Kyuubi.

Later that day, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was missing from the little group on the floor. "Hey, Kyuu, have you seen Sasuke?" He asked, looking around to find out if he was working on the ship as well.

"No, isn't he on the floor?" He asked, lifting his head to stare curiously at the group on the floor. Naruto glared and shook his head, he needed to find out what was going on.

"I'm going to go look for him, you stay here and if anyone asks, you tell them I'm at grandma's office." He said, jumping down from his spot and leaving Kyuubi to shrug his shoulders and keep working on the Kyuubi, unknown to him, that something terribly wrong would be found out today.

Naruto walked down the corridors, trying to find a glimpse of Raven hair styled in that chicken's ass haircut, but so far he had no luck.

"I have some news!" Naruto stood next to an air duct and gasped, that was Sasuke's voice. He took a look around and saw that he was next to the court official's office. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what Sasuke would want with the court official, he only talked with Tsunade!

"Well? Tell me already." He heard Danzo say, a growl in his voice.

"Minato Namikaze has just arrived today, I have a feeling he's onto us." Sasuke said, a slight growl in his voice as well.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he listened to them.

"Damn! He isn't going to like this at all!" He said, slamming his hands on his desk and glaring heatedly at the wall. Naruto gasped and ran away from there, he could not believe it. _'W-What was that all about?'_ Naruto yelled in his head as he ran away from there, he shot passed many other navigators and fighters, straight down to his ship and to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stared at his little brother as he shook his head and started to mumble. "Naruto? NARUTO?" Naruto looked up, wondering what was wrong and stared into his eyes, seeing the worry in them.

"I-I … I don't know what I just heard, but I think you and dad should hear about it too." He said, turning to his work and getting back to the repairs at hand. "I'll tell you guys tonight, for right now, lets just get to work and hurry up, I have a feeling something is going to happen." Naruto whispered as Sasuke walked back in, a smirk on his face as he saw Naruto blush, unknown to him it was an act.

[.][-][.][-][.]End Chapter[.][-][.][-][.]

Me: Well, that was something else.

Naruto: WHOA! … did not expect that to happen!

Me: Yeah, well I ran out of ideas for this chapter, although I'm having some good ideas about next chapter ;D

Sasuke: Alright, so then what happens in the next chapters?

Me: Well … Then next couple of chapies, Naruto stays at the base, there will be lemons for other couples cause I can, then there will be chases and running aways, and meeting of new people, and also … a finding a certain someone, then the realization of love, then lemons, then stuff along those lines.

Sasuke: In other words, you'll be going crazy on this.

Me: Pretty much :D

Itachi: You promised me LEMONS

Me: Calm down, there will be lemons, there are also some in the fridge :3

Naruto: So you're still going to continue this?

Me: Yeah, I will, only because I love my reviewers so much! I LOVES YOU GUYS! X3

Tobi: What about the love for Tobi?

Me: I loves you too? o 3o?

Tobi: Yes! Please review, and tell us what you think of this chapter!

Me: Excuse any confusion, Minato didn't think anything about Sasuke in the last chapter, because he knew Itachi was there, and Itachi is there to protect Naruto. So there :D

Minato: You've been reading from the crazy mind of Bad Writer xD, need I remind you to go get help? No? I thought as much.

Me: This isn't important but … LOLZ! The computer's pet name for Sasuke is … Sapsucker and Sausage! XD! Lmao! … That is all :3


	4. Naruto blows his way out

_Me: This is my editing mark. Blah, blah, ones without marks either already are edited or need to be edited, blah._

_Naruto: Are you going to stop the editing marks? Because you haven't put this chapter up yet._

_Me: Nah, I still have another chapter of this story to edit, but after that one, I'm done :D_

_Sasuke: SasuNaru?_

_Me: -nods- SasuNaru._

_Sasuke: Alright, that's great._

_Me: see, you are so much better to hang out with when you are civilized about your SasuNaru obsession. :3_

_Sasuke: You're right._

Me: Well, new chappy! … sorry for the long wait, but I was having some writers block … I mean just read all of those damn one-shots I've been spitting out! I mean DAMN and all of this because I don't know how to write down a damn blow job! - w-

Naruto: Well, how am I going to act around the Teme, now?

Sasuke: What the hell, he has a point, didn't you want to take this slow?

Hidan: Clam down Chicken's ass, Gold fox, she has a plan … I figured it all out

Me: LOLZ! His name is Captain Stripper Pants, Hidan. NOT Chicken's ass, that's too low for Sasuke and his stripper clothes, and it's also his stage name ;D

Sasuke: Will NO ONE let me live that down?

Naruto: ... hahaha! NO! ... Captain Stripper Pants! xD!

Me: So yeah, we're getting there, and yeah to KyouyaxCloud, an uke for each Uchiha ;D But I'm weird that way :o!

Hidan: Talk to me about KakuHida, any ideas?

Me: Nope, not even a one-shot, but … I WILL FIND ONE DAMN IT!

Haku: eh … what about me and Zabu's one-shot? -uke eyes-

Me: I'm BLINDED! D:! lolz, I'm working on it, you wont believe what a WRITERS BLOCK I have on that! -w-

Sasuke: HURRY UP AND GET WITH IT, ELENA!

Tobi: Sasuke … unless you want THIS foot up YOUR ass, you will back off of TOBI'S Elena-Chan! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! … Tobi loves you, Elena-Chan :3

Sasuke: Tobi frightens Sasuke o-o;

Me: Aw! Elena-Chan loves Tobi too? :D?

Tobi: Elena-Chan is female, Kishimoto is male and old, therefore, she cannot be him. Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 4. This time I'm serious! It is chapter 4! :U  
What to do!

_'What the hell do I fucking do? Why the fuck is it hurting me to know that Sasuke might be working for that Madara guy? All he is to me is a way to get fucked! This shouldn't hurt me more than everything in my life, so why the fuck am I dying a little inside?'_ Naruto thought as he paced the room, it was near curfew, and he had yet to figure out how to get the fuck out without Sasuke asking about it.

_'Why the fuck do I care what he thinks of me anyway? He's only using me_!' Naruto fumed as he paced some more. He had faith that Sasuke was going to shower at the moment, so he would just sneak out, but Sasuke showered earlier than usual, which meant he would be out way before the moment Naruto needed to leave, and he can't leave now because Sasuke would just follow. He needed to stop having faith with things concerning Sasuke … they just never work out.

"ARGH! What the hell do I do?" Naruto yelled, slumping on his bed. He needed to know something, a plan, something that would get him to escape Sasuke's clutches and most likely his dick! _'Fuck, I love that thing, but at the moment I can't have it!'_ Naruto fumed and paced again and again, trying to find a way to get out.

Suddenly, a picture came to his mind, showing him sucking on Sasuke's cock. He could see an entire slide show of it all in his mind, showing him just what to do. 'WHAT THE HELL?' Naruto yelled out internally as the slide show played itself over and over again.

But he knew, that no matter where the hell it came from, the idea was the best solution. He nodded to himself, moving over to stand beside the door to the bathroom. He knew that no matter what happened, he was going to have to move himself, he was going to have to do something he'd never done; he was going to have to suck.

The taps were cut off at that moment, signaling the inevitable. Naruto gulped and nodded once more, watching as the door remained shut. "You can do this Uzumaki, just jump him and get him, he'll never know!" Naruto bit his lip as the door moved, Sasuke getting ready to walk out.

Sasuke sighed, he felt tired, and he didn't want to do shit. All afternoon, Naruto had been acting the same, but he couldn't help but feel as though he knew something he shouldn't, something that hurt him. He spent his entire time trying to figure out what it was, what was hurting his blonde, but he just could not figure out what it was.

He sighed again and opened the door, there was no need to burden himself if the blonde was alright, and Naruto had seemed his normal self, maybe it was the guilt because he has to take him out? Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, a towel covering his head and a towel covering his lower half as he walked out.

Naruto gulped as his eyes landed on Sasuke; maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all? He smirked as Sasuke walked out, he couldn't have made it any better without that towel there. He chuckled, tackling Sasuke down and throwing him on the bed.

"DOBE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU … ahhh fuck yes!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto ripped off his towel and slipped his head into the velvety heat he calls a mouth.

"Heh, I knew you'd like it." Naruto said, popping the head back in and letting his tongue play around with it. Sasuke moaned loudly, his tiredness and problems disappearing as Naruto worked on him like a pro. Naruto had never felt anything like this; felt the adrenalin, the sheer excitement, everything was new to him. He let his tongue roam the expanse of Sasuke's head as he suckled on it softly, massaging everything in its path.

Sasuke arched his back slightly as he stared into the eyes of the most sexiest thing he will ever find, ever. He could not believe what he was seeing as Naruto let him go and began to suckle lightly at his cock's sides and base. Naruto's tongue was working away at the heated skin of his cock, giving it pleasure beyond what Sasuke can describe. He's had blow jobs before, yes he'll admit that, but he never had one that was this good before.

Naruto moaned and licked up the base, his tongue becoming hungry for a taste. His hands shot up, taking control of the cock as they stroked and rubbed, using a technique that usually always got him hot and horny as his mouth moved down. Sasuke's growls, grunts, and the occasional moans began to escalate as Naruto's hands worked feverishly. Naruto's mouth began to suck all over, falling down to his balls and sucking each one in as his hands worked hard on his cock, every flick of the wrist, every brush of his thumb made Sasuke go crazy as he arched his hips up, trying to get that deliciously sinful mouth to take him. Naruto smirked, worming his tongue out and rubbing it against the small patch of skin right before Sasuke's entrance, smirking as Sasuke's hips flew into the air and a loud moan was ripped from his mouth, telling him that he'd hit a good spot.

His mouth left his balls, working solely on the patch of skin, giving it love bites and sucking it in, listening as Sasuke writhed under his ministrations. Sasuke didn't know how, didn't know when, but the blonde before him certainly knew how to give a mean blow job and hand job. Sasuke watched as Naruto's hand worked its magic; rubbing him like he was the most prized thing it would grasp. Naruto nibbled slightly, moving his mouth back up and giving Sasuke the relief he so much craved; what he wanted most, and what Naruto wanted as well. His mouth landed softly, a light kiss being left on the tip of the drooling member as he slowly took it in, inch by agonizingly slow inch, he took it all in, sucking it lightly as his tongue played softly with the sides and the tip.

Sasuke's back arched, his energy being drained as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure he was feeling. Was this what Naruto had been thinking about earlier? Was this what had the blonde acting so strange, that he wanted to try this out? If it was, Sasuke was so damn happy that it was, so happy that if he weren't in the middle of the act, he'd be crying and thanking everything out there, even Tsunade herself. Slowly, Naruto retraced his steps, pulling Sasuke's cock out of his mouth as he panted and went at it again.

"Sasuke … you taste so damn good. It makes me want to stay here all night and just eat you up." Naruto whispered over the member, his breath making the cock twitch with want and drool with impatience. Sasuke groaned at Naruto's words, watching as those bright blue eyes stared back at him, Naruto's mouth opening once again and his tongue slithered out, lapping at the drooling slit. Sasuke bit back a moan, his eyes straining to close themselves, but Sasuke not wanting. He didn't want to take his eyes off of the sight of the blonde staring up at him while he did this, something about the look in those eyes had Sasuke straining to fight off his orgasm.

Naruto could feel it; the clenching of Sasuke's balls in his hands told him that Sasuke was close. He smirked as he went down again, he was determined to take all of Sasuke's incredible length, to get the raven as far in as he could. He sucked the raven in, once again torturing the raven haired man as inch by agonizing inch Sasuke was sucked down deeper into the tight mouth Naruto had, until he reached the back of Naruto's throat. Naruto smirked around the member, he did it, but now it was a matter of endurance as he strained to fight off his gag reflex.

Slowly he lifted his head, bobbing it up and down faster and faster as he stared into onyx eyes staring down at him. He could feel Sasuke clenching as he tried to prolong the pleasure, but Naruto needed him to release now. He looked up at the clock behind Sasuke, only three minutes left, if he didn't wrap this up, he wouldn't be able to make it, even if he ran. He sucked harder, constricting the passage and humming loudly. Ultimately, Sasuke lost the battle of whits as he came, spurt after spurt spilled into Naruto's mouth, and Naruto swallowed it all, smiling up at his exhausted seme as he laid there panting.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sasuke nodded, a goofy smile that was very uncharacteristic of the raven appearing on his face as he smiled up at his blonde haired lover. If Sasuke were in his right mind, he would have glared a hole at anything that caught his eyes. He did not smile, especially goofy smiles, and Naruto was not his lover; he was his charge, his enemy, his target. He could not afford to fall in love with him; after all, it was his job.

Naruto smiled up at him, his hand stroking his cheek as Sasuke's eyes began to droop. There was no time left, if he left right now he could probably make it, but he had to sprint down the corridor at this moment. Slowly he rose to his feet, walking over to the door as Sasuke's eyes finally dropped closed; Sasuke didn't see as the blonde left, nor did the blonde see or hear when Sasuke murmured his name and the phrase "I think I … love … you".

Quickly Naruto sprinted down the corridor, he didn't take his chances with the elevator, it would only stop its flight down when the curfew bell rang, trapping him there until the next morning. Quickly he ripped open the stair doors, jumping down the lifts as he kept track of time.

"Damn! One minute! I just need to make it past the doors to the first lift and I'll be alright, Tsunade-Obaachan can open the doors to her office without difficulty." Naruto said as he jumped down the forth lift. Thirty seconds left and Naruto was only at the second lift, jumping over to get to the last one.

"10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1!" Naruto yelled as he slammed into the wall, the door successfully locking behind him; he made it. Quickly he ran down the corridor, making his way to Tsunade's office and to his father, he needed answers, and he needed them now.

He walked passed the door, surprised to find that not only was his little family there, but so was Itachi. "What gives? Why is Itachi here?" he asked, curiosity dominant in his voice. Kyuubi smirked as Itachi blushed and Minato just sighed, Tsunade nowhere in sight.

"He's here cause I made him come, besides, he's the only other person here who knows about us, at least we hope." Kyuubi said, narrowing his eyes as he recalled what happened that morning with Naruto.

"Naruto, Kyuubi told us that you have some information we might need to use, what is it?" Tsunade said, smirking when the young blonde jumped and yelped, glaring at the older blonde woman as she smirked down at him. He sighed, but otherwise nodded, sitting down at the table on the side, the others soon joining him.

"I don't know what I heard but … Danzo and Sasuke are into something. Today, I went to look for Sasuke and I overheard him talking with Danzo. He told the old man that dad was here and that he might be onto them, then Danzo said 'He' wouldn't like that. I don't know what that means, but I think I know that … they're working for Madara." Naruto said, his voice grave and his eyes casting a look of knowing.

"Naruto … damn! Fuck, I knew this would happen! I take my eyes off of my little brother, and my grandfather takes advantage!" Itachi growled out, glaring out of the large window as his fists clenched at his side. Kyuubi and Minato both growled, they knew it, they knew this would happen.

"There is nothing we can do, if we take Naruto out now, they'll know we know about them and make their move. I say we stay put and wait it out." Tsunade said, looking around the table to see if there were any objections.

"But if he stays here, we risk the chance that they take out Naruto." Itachi said, turning around and staring at the blonde in question.

"But, we could also use this as our advantage. We could go undercover and find out more, maybe even find a way to take out Madara and put a stop to the whole Uchiha clan." Minato said, turning to Naruto as he whimpered under the pressure of their stares.

'No, my Prince. He will not attack your youngest until in two months, you must stay here and come to us.' a voice said, causing Naruto, Minato, and Kyuubi to gasp. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Itachi stiffened, it seemed that they couldn't hear it.

"My brother may not attack in two months, but my grandfather is eccentric, he might move the date to a much closer time, especially since Minato is here." Itachi said, smirking when the three Uzumakis all stared at him as if he grew three heads.

"You can hear it too?" Kyuubi asked, wondering how in the hell he could. Itachi nodded and watched as Minato came closer to him.

"How?" he asked, staring into the red eyes of Itachi. The famous Sharingan was there and Minato stiffened; it was rare for a Sharingan to be outside of the clan compound.

'Because your first born has chosen him as his. Now please, just come with me, come and assume your destiny as our leaders.' The voice said, scaring the crap out of them all. Tsunade just stared at them until she decided that it was time to leave, she had web chatting to do anyway.

"Dad, what is it talking about? Where did it come from, what IS it?" Naruto asked, jumping away when he felt a warmth in his mind; it was trying to grab him.

"That is … the S-rank, and what it wants is us." Minato said, a growl clearly heard in his voice as the voice began to laugh at his anger.

'Please don't get angry with me, your lordship, I wish you no harm. I haven't harmed you and I never will. You are our royalty, our leaders, so we can't harm you.' the voice said, a small touch of amusement at having to repeat the same thing.

"No … harm? No Harm? You did me NO FUCKING HARM? You took Fugaku from me! You harmed me in the worst, most cruelest of ways yet! You harmed my HEART! I was ready to DIE because of that! You mother fucking S-RANK! I wish I could actually be low enough to cause you harm, because believe me, that if my morals were low enough, I'd kill every last one of you mother fucking alien scum!" Minato yelled, his rage actually bringing physical harm to the poor fox-like alien.

'I … I brought you the most cruelest of harms? I … I did that? I-I-I … I'm so sorry, I did not mean to … to bring you harm.' Minato visibly flinched, there was so much innocence in the voice. He had just exploded on an innocent soul, and all because of harm inflicted on himself. Where were those morals that his father taught him? Where was that kindness and gentleness drilled into him by his mother? Minato felt shame as he actually heard the voice sob once, then regain itself.

"No … no, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. You warned us, and we didn't get out in time. I am sorry for exploding on you." Minato said softly as tears of his own fell down his face. There was a warmth in his mind and he knew that the fox was hugging him mentally.

'It is quite alright my prince, you shouldn't be sorry. By the way, the correct name for our race is Youkai, meaning ghost, spectre, phantom, or apparition. We've chosen the name because it suits us better. Please inform your superiors of that, it's getting tiresome to hear ourselves being called such a name as _S-ranks_, it is uncharacteristic of us in every way.' they all laughed at that, finding that the _Youkai_, as they wish to be named, were actually of no harm to them.

"Wait, I have a question! Earlier today, Kyuu came in and got me hot, but when he and Itachi left, I was still in heat and nothing I did could get it off, it wasn't until Sasuke came in, that I came to the conclusion that only he could get the heat off of me. Then when I needed to get out of the room, there was like a slide show in my head, showing me what I had to do. Could someone explain that to me?" Minato and Kyuubi both gulped, in reality, they didn't know what to say to their youngest blonde.

'I can answer that, young Prince. After you loose your virginity in our race, you go into an intense heat until your suitable mate comes to find you. It can get painful, and if he or she does not show, then you must have intercourse until the heating cycle stops. And the slide show that you saw was your now awakened brain functioning in its normal way.' the voice said, everyone's jaw dropping when Kyuubi began to sulk in a corner and mutter a loud, "I'm still a virgin" into the very silent room.

"Kyuubi? A virgin? You told both of us that you lost it to Toshiro!" Naruto yelled, his accusing finger pointing out where Kyuubi was to everyone in the room. (WOOT I'm not meaning Bleach-Toshiro, this is a guy I used to crush on! xD)

"Toshiro? Would someone mind telling me about him?" Itachi asked, smirking as Kyuubi took a look of dread on his face.

"Who Toshiro? That's Sai's older brother. He was a great big pervert, actually he looked somewhat like you do, only his hair was cropped and looked damn well sexy, and he had this smile that was to die for. He had a major crush on Kyuubi, and followed him around everywhere, taking the chance to molest him even when we were right in front of him." Minato said with a shrug as he and Naruto both stared down Kyuubi; both not noticing as Itachi's eyes gleamed briefly with the spark of jealousy and anger.

"So what's the story, Kyuu?" Naruto asked, smirking when Kyuubi cowered in fear.

"Alright! I'm still a virgin, but only because Shiro went ape-shit on me! He started to grope and he threatened to rape and hurt not only me, but Naruto as well. So I knocked him out and ran away. I couldn't go home with all of those hickeys and say I was almost raped cause we were all in an emotional crisis at the time! Cut me some slack, it's not like I'm going to die!" Kyuubi said as the voice began to giggle and no one noticed how Itachi began to growl in possessive jealousy and anger.

'Actually, you will. After a certain time, you will begin to wither away, the pain that you will feel would be so excruciating that it will leave you without life. Strange because we only mate when our mates are near, for only they can help us.' the voice said, startling them all as Kyuubi stared out the window in dread.

"Y-You mean … oh god!" Kyuubi whispered, hiding his fear behind his red bangs. Itachi smirked as he watched the redhead begin to tremble in fear; he did listen to the voice when it said that he was the chosen mate.

"Kyuubi, go cry on your own time!" Minato growled as he paced the floor. He needed answers to the big questions at hand; what to do about Sasuke.

"Yeah, Kyuu. I feel your pain, but we're here to discuss the Sasuke issue. Besides, I need to know just what exactly is going on! First he claims me, then he has the most incredible sex with me, now he's after me? I need answers damn it!" Naruto growled, pacing the floor as he stared out the window, it seems the voice had left when Kyuubi began to mumble and sob softly to himself.

"Naruto's right, besides … there's still the S-ra—er I mean the _youkai_ problem. You saw how he got into our minds so easily. We need to stimulate a plan. If it can get in and out, then we need to find a way to get away from it and fight it. Especially since they seem intent in abducting us all!" Minato yelled, startling everyone when he slammed his fist down.

"Whatever it's doing, it's working for it. And now with this new information, we will probably need to keep a look out for anything suspicious." Itachi said, talking about both the Youkai and Sasuke.

Alright, we'll contrive a plan. Naruto, you act as if nothing is wrong, when Sasuke goes to meet with Danzo or anyone else, you follow and make sure to listen closely. Kyuubi, you help Naruto keep an eye on Sasuke, after all, Naruto isn't there with Sasuke all of the time. Itachi, try to find out more about what's going on, contact Shisui and ask for more information that he may have. I'll see if I can tap into the head-quarter's main computer system and listen in on their old conversations. And remember … whatever you do, don't get caught!" Minato said, turning to look into everyone's eyes as he told them their tasks.

Naruto sighed, he knew he would be getting that job, but he was scared now. If Madara was crazy enough to cut up his face for revenge, what exactly would Sasuke do? He sighed again as he nodded and walked out, there was no point in heading back to his room, everything is on lock down and he wouldn't be able to get back. He headed for his ship, trying to think up some things that the ship was in need to be repaired.

"Before you all go, make sure that if you are ever visited by a voice, do not panic and do not show fear, we must play nice until we know what it is exactly that they want from us." Minato said as he turned and walked away, heading for the training room and pulling Naruto along.

"Hey! Let me go!" Minato just smirked and nodded, pushing Naruto into the all white room and watching as he floated about in the anti-gravity training room. Naruto rotated in mid-air, twisting and twirling as he tried to get his center of gravity back.

"What the hell?" Minato smirked as he did a back flip into the room, surprising Naruto by how flexible and well balanced his father actually was.

"This is Navigator training 101. You need, not only navigation training, but physical as well, since out here you can get soft." Minato said with a smirk, watching as his son cowered in fear.

Kyuubi smirked as he passed the anti-gravity training room, the sight of Naruto trying to run away while trying to stop spinning around in circles at all directions was just priceless to him. "Oh wow, Naruto. All of this time and you didn't come into the training rooms? What the hell have you bee—wow, smart moment." Kyuubi whispered to himself as he walked over to a simulator.

This was what he'd been training for, to be up here, not to fuck the brains out of his fighter. He sighed once more, not noticing as Itachi followed him and locked the simulator's door. Itachi smirked as he watched his redhead turn the simulator on and started engaging the thruster valves. "You've been teasing too much, Fox. Especially last night." Itachi whispered as he watched Kyuubi run through the commands.

_**~Epic Flashback of doom!~**  
"What the hell were you thinking? That was your brother, and yet you find it erotic to have intercourse with him?" Itachi said with a monotone as he shut the door behind them._

"_Calm down Mr. I'm-too-good-to-curse-and-have-to-speak-like-an-old-person! Geez, did you SEE him? He was all over the place, besides, I didn't hear you having any objections about it." Kyuubi said with a sly smile as he trailed his fingers over Itachi's more than still hard-on._

"_There is a difference to that Mr. I'll-just-do-incest-with-my-out-of-his-mind-brother. I am not his brother, I know he's hot, and that was my mother fucking brother's catch!" Itachi growled, startling Kyuubi with his sudden change in dialect. What Kyuubi didn't know was that … 'I was aroused at the sight of you, and you don't even know it.' Itachi mentally said as his gaze traveled down the redhead's body._

"_What does your brother have to do with this?" Kyuubi asked, moving in closer on Itachi's personal space, making the raven take a few steps back before he landed on the bed with Kyuubi straddling him._

"_Everything. Sasuke not only marks his territory, but he is known to do horrible, unspeakable things to people who overstep their boundaries." Itachi said calmly, watching as Kyuubi smirked down at him and began to rock back and forth over his lap._

"_Really? What sort of things? Does he tie them up and fuck the living shit out of them? Does he molest them and make them suffer without orgasm? Or does he make them watch as he fucks someone else? Hm? Tell me, what exactly does your brother … DO?" Kyuubi asked as his rocking sped up to pure thrusting as he bounced and jumped on top of Itachi, his moans spurring something animistic inside of Itachi._

"_No." Itachi growled out, forcing Kyuubi to stop moving with brutal, bruise-inducing force. "He ties them up, uses a family gift on them, then leaves them wallowing around in their mental states, no one has ever come back from it sane, at least no one but an Uchiha." Itachi said as he panted and struggled to keep Kyuubi from moving._

"_Oh? Is that so? I would have thought that with you being such a pervert, he'd be one too. It disappoints me to learn that he isn't." Kyuubi said with a pout as he gave up trying to get Itachi to let him move._

"_Excuse me? I am not perverse as you say I am. On the contrary, I am a very modest man. I, not like others, do not take advantage of others, nor do I randomly start to dry-hump my comrade." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes._

"_Ha! You are a total perv and you know it! You couldn't stop drooling when Naruto tried to get you to have a threesome with me and him! I saw that glint in your eye, you wanted it, you were imagining it, and you are a perv!" Kyuubi said with a smirk as he watched Itachi's left eye develop a random tick to it._

"_You keep telling me that I acted like a 'Perv'?" Itachi asked, lowering his eyes as he watched Kyuubi smirk in triumph._

"_Yeah! You were a –"_

"_I'll show you what a perv is!" Itachi growled out, his eyes wrenching open as he threw Kyuubi off of him and onto his bed. Kyuubi watched in a mixture of fear and fascination as Itachi walked over to him, ripping his legs open as he slammed his hands on either side of his head. Itachi smirked down at the whimpering fox below him; how dare he say Itachi was perverse? That's absurd!_

"_You want me to be a real pervert, eh? You want me to wake you up in the middle of the night with my hands groping your ass? You want me to randomly thrust my hands into your pants and give you a hand-job? You want me to run my tongue over your body and lick up every single tantalizing inch of your body clear of water after you've showered?" Itachi asked, his eyes roving over Kyuubi's more than tantalizing body._

_Kyuubi whimpered in fear and want as the raven haired wolf over him began to nibble on his ear. "Then so be it." Itachi whispered into the ear he was nibbling on as he thrust his hips up against the ones he was laying over. Kyuubi let out a loud moan of pleasure as he was attacked, both at his neck, and down at his groin as Itachi grunted over him._

"_A-Ah" Kyuubi mewled and moaned as he clung onto Itachi. Itachi smirked as his hands glided down to grope at Kyuubi's ass and he lifted said man up, slamming him onto the wall and vigorously slamming him into it using his hips. He nibbled and bit into the mouthwatering flesh in his mouth as he moved roughly and fast against the still moaning redhead. Suddenly he was hit and went flying, only to crash into the bathroom door._

"_N-No!" Kyuubi yelled, jumping off of the bed, only to fall on his face and present Itachi with a wonderful view._

"_So nice of you to give me such a wonderful view, I didn't know we were supposed to give each other gifts. I'll give you mine, later." Itachi said as he jumped upon the unsuspecting fox, thrusting up against the clothed ass presented to him. Kyuubi released a loud moan, grateful that he and Itachi were moved into the new dorms at the end of the hall with Sasuke and Naruto. He yelped when his hips were slammed into roughly, the bruise probably already forming as we speak. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to believe that he'd just brought a random rape upon himself by insisting someone was a perv, he should have kept his mouth shut. Now he was about to be molested into orgasm, and his ass would belong to his fighter._

_He wrenched his eyes open; no he wouldn't. He glared at the floor as he slammed his ass against Itachi, making Itachi stagger back and giving Kyuubi the perfect opportunity he needed. He quickly leaped out of the way, jumping as Itachi stood and stared at him._

"_No! I don't want this!" Kyuubi said in panting huffs as his face was covered with a delicious blush and his eyes screamed want. Itachi smirked and grunted, dusting himself off and looking as if he'd only just now broke a sweat._

"_I guess now we learned what a perverse person is, and what I am not, am I correct?" Itachi asked, turning his back to the delicious redhead and walking straight over to his mused bed. Kyuubi glared at the raven haired man. 'What the hell? Didn't he want to fuck me just a few second ago? What gives?' Kyuubi asked himself as he glared death at the raven in question._

"_TEME!" Kyuubi huffed, rushing out of the room and heading straight to the Sharingan, he had a lot of work to do anyway, and no mood-swinging-bastard was going to make him lose his focus. Itachi smirked as he watched his feisty redhead walk out, he had some work to do now, and he was going to do it and get his prize.  
**~End epically awesome flashback of doom!~**_

The rest of the day consisted of Kyuubi watching Itachi, Itachi glaring at the redhead, and no more perverse actions happening. This left Kyuubi very confused, was Itachi only proving his point, or was he really going to do what he said he would? He sighed as he checked the last of the artillery, smirking as he began the actual action. He smoothly glided past many bullets heading his way, the giant white ball-like simulator moving around as Kyuubi moved with stealth like force through the enemy lines.

Itachi smirked as he was tossed and turned behind the redhead, figures Kyuubi would be wild as a navigator, if his personality was anything to go by, and of course it was. He watched as Kyuubi passed level after level in the simulator, finally getting to level five, the dreaded almost-end level. He got up and made his move.

Kyuubi glared at the screen as he stared at the emptiness that was level five. "What gives? The simulator only has ten levels, so what the hell?" Kyuubi asked no one in particular as he watched the screen go blank and finally the "You are dead" sign came flashing out. "NANI?"

Itachi chuckled as he turned Kyuubi around and smirked down at his navigator. "Ever thought that maybe, he was behind you?" he said with a smirk as Kyuubi glared at him.

"Ever thought your face makes little kids piss themselves?" Kyuubi asked as Itachi raised an eyebrow; what did children have to do with this? Itachi smirked and slammed his hand on either side of the redhead, smirking as said redhead yelped and stared up at him, reminding Itachi of a scared fox with his tail tucked behind his legs.

"Now, now little fox, I've had little kids come up to me and ask for my autograph, so surely, your information is wrong." Itachi said with a smirk as his face neared Kyuubi's, making the redhead shiver in want and fear. He tried to push Itachi away, tried to get out of his cage and run away, but Itachi was having none of that. "No, you've been a bad little kit, my dear fox. And so, it's time for your punishment."

Kyuubi whimpered in fear as Itachi's constricting arms wrapped themselves around his body, making it impossible for him to escape. "You're crazy! Get the fuck off me you grampa!" Kyuubi snarled out, biting Itachi's arm and making a run for the door. He pulled and tugged at the door, trying his best to get out of the simulator; only to find that the door had been locked.

"Looking for a way out, fox? Well I'm deeply sorry, but the keys seem to have slipped into my pants, would you retrieve them for me?" Itachi said with a calm voice that had the redhead whimpering in fear as he neared Kyuubi. To say Itachi was pissed would be like saying the sun was only warm; he was more than pissed, he was infuriated. He wrenched the redhead away from the door, slamming him back into the seat from whence he came and trapped him there.

"I-Itachi, I don't know what exactly it is that you're smoking, but please … let me g-go." Kyuubi pleaded, too afraid to actually care that he sounded like a small mouse pleading with a hungry lion for his life, or that his voice wavered too much for his liking. Itachi smirked at his prize, oh how cute the fox looked begging him, but he pissed Itachi off, and that … is a no no. There was a reason why his departure from the Uchiha family caused great loss and grief, and Kyuubi should know that.

"No no, Kyuubi my dear. You see this old geezer understands what exactly you're trying to do. And what that is … is trying to get out of your PUNISHMENT. You've pissed me off Fox, and when you do that, it's not a pretty sight. My family learned that the hard way." Kyuubi whimpered and looked up, meeting the blazing red eyes of Itachi's family gift.

"W-What did you … you do?" Kyuubi tentatively asked, hoping that by some god, he would get out of this.

"Quite simple really," Itachi said, a smirk appearing on his face as he settled down and plopped Kyuubi on his lap, surprising said redhead when he did. "When I tried to leave peacefully, they wouldn't let me go. So I took care of them, killing 153 men, and leaving 82 wounded. They brought it upon themselves by training me to be the protege of the family, and the best killer they have. I know that for a fact my dear, because not even Sasuke could beat my record, and he never will." Itachi said, smirking when Kyuubi stiffened in his grasp.

"Not to worry, I've turned myself in, been to prison, helped the police, and ultimately have been cleaned of my bad record from the law for almost three years." Itachi whispered, nuzzling the vibrating man in his grasp. "But every once in a while, I do get pissed, and I have to punish. Guess what Kyuubi?"

"W-what?"

"It's time to punish."

Kyuubi shot out of his seat on Itachi's lap, trying to run to the emergency hatch located under the monitors when his leg was caught and he was pulled back.

"Ah, Ah, Ah my little fox, that was naughty of you." Itachi growled, slamming the redhead into the seat which he once sat in. Kyuubi whimpered in fear as Itachi smirked and took off his belt, scaring the redhead shit-less. "It's time for your punishment."

Kyuubi's eyes widened as Itachi quickly picked him up and plopped him on his lap, Kyuubi's pants long forgotten beside the chair. There was no time to protest as the first slap landed across is ass, making it welt and turn pink. Itachi watched transfixed as the pink-tinted cheeks called to him, taunting him with their inviting clenching. Kyuubi whimpered as Itachi began unleashing his rage on his innocent ass, soon making the cheeks as red as Kyuubi's hair.

"You. Do. Not. Taunt. Me," Itachi said, punctuating each word with a harsh slap with the belt, making Kyuubi mewl in pain. Kyuubi didn't understand why he was being whipped, or why he was enjoying himself, but soon he found himself as hard as he could possibly get and moaning loudly to the harsh treatment.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." Kyuubi moaned, thrusting back against the pain-bringing belt, Itachi watching as the red ass met the black belt. He smirked, giving a particularly hard smack against the red ass, Kyuubi yelping in pain as Itachi pushed him off his lap and slammed him back against the chair.

"You enjoy the pain? Well, I'll give you something to enjoy!" Itachi growled, his lust taking control as he ripped off Kyuubi's shirt and pulled off his own clothes, leaving both him and the startled redhead naked as the day they were born.

"N-No! Please … not like this!" Kyuubi whimpered, watching as Itachi chuckled and nibbled his earlobe, making him bite back a groan of pleasure.

"No? Not like this? Why not? Isn't this what you wanted yesterday with Naruto? With me? Tell me why I shouldn't indulge you with such delight; such pleasure." Itachi said as he kissed his way down Kyuubi's neck.

"NO! I-I didn't want this … I didn't want this, I was just kidding … But then … I couldn't control my … myself when I was touched by you. But just the thought of you owning me like that … that had me scared." Kyuubi whimpered as he pushed Itachi away and cowered in fear.

"But you know you want it … you know that this is what you want." Itachi said as he stood up.

"Itachi! You're scaring me!" Kyuubi whimpered, trying to will the chair to swallow him up and away from the maniacal raven. Itachi smirked and chuckled, prowling towards the frightened fox.

"Oh really? Well, then I must stop this."

"Really?"

"… No." Itachi said as he pried open the tantalizing legs that teased him and thrust deeply into the shocked redhead, catching him off guard.

"ARRRGGGHHH! GET IT OUT!" Kyuubi yelled, tears in his eyes as Itachi hugged him close and panted beside him. He could feel the hard length tearing him up, the small amount of blood dripping out had Kyuubi whimpering in pure fear and pure lust.

"Why exactly would I do that?" Itachi asked with a strained voice as he stared at Kyuubi's flushed face. Kyuubi whimpered more in fear as he stared at the smirking raven.

"Please … it hurts so much. Please … please … Itachi" Kyuubi pleaded, his eyes filled with lust and tears of pain. Itachi kissed and nipped at his neck, pulling the redhead closer and trying to make up for the harsh treatment. Soon, Kyuubi began to pant, the pleasure of those seemingly small and insignificant gestures being too great for him as his heat began to grow and his patience began to thin.

"Kyuubi … You were a bad boy." Itachi whispered as he thrust his hips harshly up, the hard smack on his ass making Kyuubi moan in pleasure.

"Please!" Kyuubi moaned, the plea was different this time; it was a plea of want. Itachi smiled down at his extraordinary redhead; how was it that this guy could be so unwilling one minute, and suddenly be a slut the next? He didn't see as Kyuubi began to glow a slight orange, nor did he catch the glimpse of raw hunger as it settled in the redhead's eyes. The heat that the newly named Youkai had talked about was taking effect, making Kyuubi hunger for something that he once feared.

"Sorry, love. But you were naughty and I needed to punish you." Itachi said with a smirk as he pulled out and walked over to his discarded clothes.

"Please … it burns … it burns so much!" Kyuubi whispered, trying desperately to get Itachi to come back to him. "Please … I need you." Itachi stared at the redhead as he turned and walked over to him. He smiled slightly as he lowered his lips to Kyuubi's neck and began to plant small open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"That's all you'll be getting." Itachi said with a devilish smirk as he pulled away from the needy redhead once again. His back was turned, and he didn't see as Kyuubi lunged at him and tackled him to the floor of the simulator.

"THAT'S IT?" Kyuubi yelled as he turned him around, the crazy lust in his eyes making Itachi stare at him. He nodded and gasped as Kyuubi growled and slammed himself down on his shaft. There were two moans both creating a chorus in the air as Kyuubi began to grind on top of Itachi, his lust being far too great to control. Itachi watched as Kyuubi moaned and thrust against him, his closed eyes and delicious blush making him look even more fascinating in the eerie blue glow of the simulator's lights.

Itachi growled and let himself go, throwing the redhead off of him and slamming him onto the floor, making him squirm underneath him. "You wanted more? Then you'll get it." Itachi said cryptically as he slammed himself forcefully into Kyuubi; the redhead keeping his mouth open in silent screams too high for the human ear to hear. Kyuubi writhed and arched his back under the savage raven over him, the lust and harsh treatment coming from him made the redhead wanton and ready. Itachi grunted, something inside him was telling him that he didn't need to hold back, that Kyuubi was more than ready. He lowered his head to Kyuubi's chest, his lips coming in contact with the raised nubs known as nipples that Kyuubi had on his chest; he could practically hear Kyuubi's body trying to get him to take a nub into his mouth. He smirked down at Kyuubi, watching as the delirious redhead moaned wantonly and lifted his hips up at him.

"Please! I'm … I'm begging you. Fuck me right. Touch … touch me everywhere." Kyuubi whispered, his eyes zeroing in on Itachi's lust-crazy eyes; trying desperately to convey his message of want to the older raven haired predator above him. Itachi groaned softly as he nodded and took a nub violently into his mouth, biting on it roughly as his hips moved savagely into Kyuubi, causing him to groan loudly in pain and pleasure. Itachi grounded his pelvis into the redhead, savoring the delicious groans of pain and pleasure as he chewed harshly on the now red nubs of his nipples. Kyuubi gasped and groaned, trying to figure out when he became a masochist, but just when Itachi's thrusts tilted upward, his mind went blank. His eyes flew open, his back arched to incredible degrees, and he felt the most pleasurable sensation he had ever experienced in his life.

"UN! … hah … p … please … h-harder." Kyuubi whispered past the panting he was doing, his eyes begging Itachi to move faster; anything to make the pleasure burn higher. Itachi nodded, his eyes transfixed on the incredible sight of Kyuubi looking at him as if he were a god. His hips moved unconsciously, his arms flying everywhere, and his attention was focused only on the redhead below him moaning in ecstasy.

Kyuubi moaned loudly, his hips moving in unison as Itachi's cock pounded into his abused hole, not letting the redhead breathe. Itachi pounded relentlessly into Kyuubi, the rush of having his cock squeezed so tightly making every other thought slip away from his mind. His pace sped up, his movements became more rougher, and his hold on the writhing redhead under him got tighter as he lifted him up and slammed him into the wall.

"AH YES!" Kyuubi groaned, the feeling of blood not bothering him at all as Itachi slammed him into cloud nine. So far gone were they both into their actions, so far gone were they in their fuck, that neither could see as the orange haze that once covered Kyuubi, was now covering both of them; seeping into their skins. Itachi could feel the tingling in the pit of his stomach tighten; the elastic cord reaching it's optimum. Kyuubi clenched his inner muscles, bringing more pleasure to both him and Itachi as he rammed himself into Kyuubi.

"Mine." Itachi grunted out, his fingers digging into the tender flesh of Kyuubi's thigh. Kyuubi arched his back, the incredible pleasure he felt was climbing higher and higher as Itachi's pace grew faster and faster.

"Yours! … Hah Ita … Ita … ITACHI!" Kyuubi moaned and screamed as he thrashed about in pleasure; his orgasm having hit him unexpectedly. Itachi groaned loudly in intense pleasure as Kyuubi's inner muscles tightened deliciously around him, making him see stars as he came as well.

They laid there, panting in a puddle of cum and blood, enjoying the after glow of their wild first times. Itachi's arms rested lightly over Kyuubi's waist, making Kyuubi know that he was Itachi's for now and forever.

"I … what came over you, Itachi?" Itachi smirked as he looked down at the prize in his grasp; this was one thing he wouldn't give up for the world.

"I don't know, something just snapped inside of me." Itachi mumbled softly as he caressed Kyuubi's cheek, watching as his eyelids fluttered shut and a soft purring came out of him.

Unknown to the three Uzumaki-Namikazes', they actually had invisible tails and ears unseen to the eyes of others, but seen clearly to the eyes of Itachi. He knew they weren't human, at least not fully, but he didn't care. He loved his little Kyuu, and he would do anything for him, even rape him to save his life.

"Ngh … Itachi, stop tickling my ass with your tail." Kyuubi muttered softly, his eyes bursting open when he realized what he said.

"W-What?" Itachi asked, looking over Kyuubi's head to see that he indeed had a tail, as it would seem it was a wolf's tail.

"We'd better not ask, but if what I'm seeing is true, then I guess we've both lost our virginity, eh?" Kyuubi said with a smirk, watching as Itachi just chuckled and nipped at his ear.

"Naruto said that when he lost his, both he and Sasuke could see tails on each other, but they didn't care. And for as long as I've been alive, I've always been able to see tails on dad too, but no one else could. I guess this is what the Youkai were talking about with the loosing your virginity crap; if you don't loose it, your tails will try to grow out by themselves and cause you great pain." Kyuubi said, sighing softly as Itachi's lips traveled down his neck.

"Yeah." Itachi said as he attacked Kyuubi for round two.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

"God damn it! Stop trying to hit my head Dad!" Naruto said as Minato tried to land another hit on him.

"You have to learn how to maneuver without the walls! When you're out in space, there are no walls to hold on to, so you must learn how to stay balanced on your own!" Naruto had gotten a hang of staying upright, and even jumping around, but he was still dependent on the walls, and Minato decided that it was time to kick it up a notch.

"You want me to stay off the walls so damn much, then fine!" Naruto yelled, pissed off that his father was being such an asshole to him. Minato smirked, this was what we wanted all along. Naruto kicked himself away from the wall and maneuvered himself through mid air to land a big hit on his father's chest.

"How you like me now old man?" Minato glared and attacked Naruto back, impressed that Naruto was able to dodge the attack easily and land another hit on him.

"So the war begins!" Minato yelled, unknown to him that someone else was watching him.

:O! !O:

"So, the war begins? Yes it does!" Danzo paced his office, trying to find a way to get Minato out of the picture. He hadn't really expected Minato to get there, as he hadn't really expected Madara to be ALIVE, or to even show up. When he sent him off to be killed, he expected the job to get done, not for someone to just pluck him out of the picture and leave him alive.

"Mizuki." Danzo spoke through the webcam, smirking as his assistant came into view.

"Yes, lord Danzo?"

"Keep an eye on Madara, I expected him to be out of the picture permanently, not briefly. Make sure he dies, and once he does … bring me the girl." Danzo smirked as Mizuki nodded and went out of view. He'd had his share of fun, but he wasn't finished with the girl yet.

"Once I get that stupid son of a bitch out of the way, I can regain control of everything Minato took from me, starting with his son. And with Sasuke's help, I'll be able to take what is Madara's as well." Danzo smirked and stared at the blondes training together.

:D! !C:

"FUCK!" Madara yelled, reading through bills that were not his. "RIN! Get your ass in here!" A young girl, about 17 years old, entered the room; her head bowed low and her eyes staring at nothing.

"Yes, Master Madara?" She asked in a tiny voice, she didn't want to be there, she didn't want to be anywhere near this man because … because he raped her.

"Get me the satellite phone you bitch before I do it again … and this time, I'll let Mizuki take a piece as well!" Rin flinched and nodded, not knowing what else to do; she can't run away, he'll just find her; she can't speak up, he'll just rape her; and she can't fight back, he'll just kill her. She scurried out of the room, leaving Madara to glare at the space she once occupied.

"H-Here is the Satellite phone, M-Master Madara." Rin said in a small voice as she neared the long haired man. She had once harbored feelings for him, even a few wet dreams, but one night, everything changed.

_**~Start Flashback~**  
He had been drinking, glaring at the screen at the sight of a blonde haired man, Rin had made the mistake of sighing dreamily at the sight of the blonde; a big mistake she now loathes. Madara snapped his head up, glaring at her from his seat. He stood up, showing off his muscular body for the world to see as he ripped his shirt off and threw it at the floor in front of her._

"_What was that you bitch?" Rin gasped in astonishment as Madara grew near her, his presence making her stand there stiffly._

"_I-I … I did not say anything Master." She said in a soft voice, looking up at him through her red bangs._

"_You did not say? Well … what in hell did you utter before when you took a glimpse at that piece of shit blonde?" Rin took a tentative step back, her fear overriding her crushing love as Madara took a crazed look in his eyes._

"_I … uh … I di–"_

"_Wrong! You sighed dreamily at the son of a bitch! What, am I not good enough for you, you're going to go whore around with shit?" Rin's tears fell silently down as Madara took on a jealous-blind rage. She shook her head and turned around to run away, gasping when he pulled her sharply back._

"_You want to be a fucking whore so damn much?"_

"_Please! Please I'm only 15! Please let me go!" Rin yelled through her tears, she knew a rape when she saw one, and it was happening to her._

"_15? Is that all? So you want to be a whore at such a young age? Well you can be a fucking whore … for me, you bitch!" Madara yelled as he harshly slapped her face, making her fall to the ground with a thud and not get back up._

"_What's the matter you whore? I'm not good enough for you so you'll go off and be a whore like your sister, Karin?" Rin cried silently as he yanked her up harshly and threw her to the bed by her hair._

"_No, please!"_

"_It's time to be a whore you bitch!"_

"_NO! PLEASE!" Rin yelled as Madara's fist contacted with her stomach, her breath flying out, and his hands ripping her clothes off; she could not be saved.  
**~End flashback~**_

"Stop your stuttering and leave me!" Madara growled as he pushed her away; Rin left him. Madara didn't really want to hurt her, she was like a daughter to him, and he never did rape her; they don't call his family's gift dangerous for nothing. That night, he was framed, but they never did find out by who, just that it was an Uchiha. Madara didn't have to take a wild guess; Danzo did it.

It was to be Danzo's last night that night, and Danzo had been asking him for Rin's body for years, but Madara always declined. He'd had to go on an important business trip that day, to find out something he'd always wanted to know, and Danzo took his chance.

"God damn it Danzo! What else have you been up to since I've been held captive for the last twenty years?" Madara yelled as he stared into the flames of the fire. Truth was, that Madara had been gone for twenty years, abducted the night he learned that his son was captured by the aliens. He'd been planning on visiting the navigator, asking him what the aliens looked like, what they did to his son, and if he thought there was any hope to finding him, but on the very night he was going to leave, someone abducted him.

He only now came back about two years ago, finding his beloved Rin, and her wretched sister, Karin. He took them in, and Danzo kept his eyes on the girls. As much as he trusted the man, he knew something was wrong. Sasuke and Itachi were gone, out of the compound. He knew Itachi was in prison, judging from the number he lost and those who were left with harm, he was proud of his son's eldest. But he did not know where Sasuke went, and that left Danzo in charge of the family.

He searched, and searched for years, trying to find his youngest grandson, trying to find clues to where he went. It was obvious that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Which left a great question open.

"Where are you Sasuke? What did Danzo do to you?" Madara glared at the fire, trying to find some reason for Sasuke's departure.

Bwuahahaha! End Chapter

Me: Damn! This has been a short update xD … usually I make it to 18 pages, not 16 o. o

Naruto: Yes, well sometimes we all can't be into long things.

Neji: So, what happens next?

Me: We'll have to find out later, for now I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do.

Naruto: REVIEW PLEASE! **WE MEAN IT! ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Under Attack

Me: So … NEW CHAPTER! :D I feel so accomplished! ((And this is where I would usually put my editing mark, but since it's the chapter I've been working on … it's been thoroughly edited :D Sadly, I wrote this commentary about four months ago, so of course, Itachi and Tobi aren't here to do the ending commentary … Dx))

Naruto: What's happening in this story?

Me: Sasuke gets pissed off, Tsunade holds a meeting, and … a pretty damn good cliffhanger! :D ((Remember: Pretty damn good cliffhanger!))

Tobi: Will there be food? :D?

Itachi: Why would you ask about food at a time like this?

Kyuubi: Why would you molest your uke at anytime? Because … FOOD IS HEAVEN!

Itachi: … I would molest because … MOLESTING YOU IS HEAVEN!

Sasuke: Weirdos. Talk to me, Elena, will there be some serious revenge fucking?

Me: YUP! It will be called rape … in the anti-gravity training rooms! YUS! xD lolz there will also be an epic chase scene in there! XD

Naruto: By epic you mean epically awesome? Or epically fail?

Me: BOTH! xD lolz … but that won't be right nows, it will be in another chapter D:

Itachi: I wonder what the cliff hanger would be about.

Me: You'll have to read and find out. ;D -wink wink-

Itachi: Why are you wink-winking at me? o/. \o?

Me: Cause I caaaaaaan :D

Chapter 5  
The fury of a pissed animal

To say Sasuke was pissed was the understatement of the century. He was more than pissed; he was furiously pissed. He had woken up just half an hour before the curfew was lifted and the doors opened, to find that his damn blonde was missing, and to top it off; he was horny as hell.

"I swear to all deities there are out there, I will fuck you until it hurts to walk and sit, Naruto!" Sasuke growled, diving into his green suit, courtesy of Gai. He cursed Gai to whatever type of hell he came from to make Tsunade take up the Green suits, even if he looked damn well hot in them, he still didn't like the fact that those perverts were taking a look at HIS target. Yes, Sasuke finally admits it, he wants Naruto all to himself, and he is willing to do anything to keep the blonde safe … as soon as he's had his revenge sex.

"Red Alert, All Green teams on deck. I repeat, this is not a drill. All Green Teams on deck, prepare for launch! Blue, Green and Orange Prepare your fighters!" Shizune yelled through the inner-com before there was a giant blast on sector C.

"EMERGENCY SQUAD! WE'VE JUST BEEN HIT, EMERGENCY SQUAD TO SECTION C!" She yelled louder as more bombs were cast upon that section.

"RED TEAMS, GET TO TSUANDE'S OFFICE, NOW! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK." There was another explosion, and this time it disengaged the loud speakers, making Shizune's messages become a loud squeal of sound.

Sasuke sprinted down the hall from his room, making his way towards the stairs. If he was correct, then the elevators were going to be out, and if that happens, then all of the trained officers would be flooding the stairs any second now. He cursed Naruto again for making him risk his life to a tragic demise of being trampled, and promised himself that if the reason for him to be gone weren't good, he'd fuck the blonde in front of everyone.

He made it past the second floor before there was another explosion right beside him, hitting the loading docks. "FUCK! That's where the Kyuubi is!" He whispered as he sprinted down the main hallway, having found a new found speed in the thought that his dobe might have been down there.

"SASUKE! Get the fuck in here!" Tsunade yelled as she yanked him inside, the relief of seeing Naruto in there not showing on his face, nor the exertion of having sprinted down fifteen flights of stairs.

"We'll make this quick." Shizune said as the Senbon shooters began their tirade on the enemy, now dubbed Youkai, from the main ship's fighting sectors on top.

"Yes. Let's just cut to the chase. We're loosing this battle." Tsunade said, hearing the gasp that came from them all as she turned to the fight occurring outside.

"WHAT? But we had them in a neck lock just yesterday!" Obito yelled, Tobi holding him back from running out of the room and beating the Youkai himself.

"That's what we all thought, turns out that we only beat a scouting troop. And that was only sixteen hundred of them, now we're dealing with eighty thousand of them." Tsunade said gravely, watching as they all widened their eyes, even Sasuke.

"Well, what are we going to do? How did they get that many, what exactly do they want?" Surprisingly, it was Hinata who yelled it all out, catching everyone by surprise as she paced the room in nervousness, her stuttering and shy demeanor forgotten for the moment.

"I … I don't know what we're going to do, nor how they got that many fighters, but what we do know is … they want someone, and they're desperate to get them." Tsunade said gravely, pointedly eying her son in secrecy.

"Well … I know what we can do, it's fight. We'll fight with all our might until they all die, or they kill every last one of us. Anyone who wants to go through with this mission, take a step forward please. Because once you do, there is no turning back, and your life is in your own hands now." Naruto said, taking charge and sitting his grandmother in her seat. Everyone took a step forward, making Naruto smirk as he shared a look with his grandmother.

"Naruto, lets play some flag war." Gaara said, smirking when the blonde nodded his head and turned to the rest whom were staring at them confusedly.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. Gaara, you and Neji lead team A. Kiba, you and Hinata lead team B. Sasuke and I will lead team C. Tsunade, we'll need some extra fighters, get Blue Team up here stat." Naruto said as he divided the rest of them up into the three teams accordingly.

"Itachi stay here and help them get situated with the plan, you and Kyuubi will be on our team, and only you. Get ready to face them directly, because we're going to go alone." Naruto said as he rushed out of the room and down to the launch deck with Sasuke right behind him.

"Naruto, as soon as we get them in the loop, we'll play chicken." Kyuubi said as he shared a look with Obito and Tobi, the only other team who came with them.

"No, we'll save that as plan B." Naruto yelled as he was thrown to the side by a particularly big explosion. "Obito, can you get us a tome cannon? We'll need someone to cover us." Naruto said as he started to run down some more steps. Obito nodded and pulled Tobi away, running up some flights of stairs and straight to the Uchiha wing of the station.

"Naruto, we'll need to prepare some strategies for this first. I say we plan within a plan. Give them the wooden horse, but prepare a different strategy than Odysseus's plan." Sasuke said as he smirked at the fleet coming towards the station. Naruto smirked as well and nodded; he liked Sasuke's plan.

"Sasuke's right. We'll give them the wooden horse, but disguise it with glamors and give them the cobra instead!" Naruto said as he stopped racing and turned towards the labs.

"I gotcha!" Kyuubi said as he pulled out a radio and smiled. "Dad, get down here now. We're going to talk to Orochimaru, bring Grandma with you too." Kyuubi said as he put away the radio and raced with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and spotted Itachi.

"What?" Naruto asked as he made it to them, only for Itachi to keep on speeding away and a small sound following after him.

"Run! They've invaded this wing!" Itachi yelled as the youkai rounded the corner and the small fox-like creatures spotted their princes. They dashed away, cursing their luck as the emergency doors began to close.

"HURRY EVERYONE!" Kyuubi yelled as he ran faster and pulled both Sasuke and Naruto with him. The emergency door was seconds to closing itself and trapping them in. Naruto cursed as he sped up, Sasuke and Kyuubi matching his pace to get beside Itachi.

"When we get close enough, try to slide by. I know that sounds like something Indiana Jones would do, but we have to do it. And PLEASE, no hat dropping." Naruto said as they nodded in unison and the youkai hatch-lings gained on them. "Ready … NOW!" Naruto yelled as he leaped into the air and landed on his stomach; sliding his way onto the other side of the wall, as did the others.

"Lets hurry up and move, more and more of them are flooding the station, and Tsunade has successfully moved all the navigators and fighters down to the loading docks, it's where they're protecting now." Itachi said as they moved, it was only a matter of time before the entire lab wing of the station would be overrun by the youkai hatch-lings.

"What about Tobi and Obito?"

"They've already went down there. I met up with them when the first of the hatch-lings invaded us, and they took the emergency passage down to them." Itachi said as they all spotted Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade, and Minato outside the labs.

"What's your plan." Minato asked as Naruto and the rest came to a stop in front of them. Naruto smirked as he turned to the window, the mother ship was out there and he had a plan all right.

"It's simple: Trojan horse." Naruto said, walking into Orochimaru's lab and over to where the last chess piece for his game laid dormant.

"You can't be serious Naruto! He'd get killed, or worse, end up like Sasuke's—" Kabuto cut himself off, stiffening when he reminded Sasuke of his own 'chess piece'. "I … I'm sorry Sasuke."

"No, it's alright. Naruto knows the risks, and there is nothing we can do about mine, but if everything goes as I planned, we might have a winning shot to victory." Sasuke said, moving Kabuto out of the way and opening the doors to the 'chess piece's room.

"Sasuke is right Kabuto. If he isn't ready, then when? He might be our last chance right now, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up a mindless slave to those perverse animals!" Orochimaru said, helping Sasuke with the codes and successfully opening the door.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Naruto said, smiling when the fog cleared and he came face to face with his final chess piece, "Hello Konohamaru."

SKIP CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT D:

"Ready Raiders?" Naruto yelled from his position on the Kyuubi, smirking when they all started up their fighters; it was all or nothing, and they were throwing it all in. Naruto jumped into his own fighter, starting up the fighter as his dad jumped in with him.

"Dad? What the hell?"

"Sorry son, but there is no way I'm staying behind, besides, we'll need someone to watch your back." Minato said, locking and loading the extra navigator's seat.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but I need dad more!" Kyuubi said as he pulled the yelling blonde away and into his own ship. Naruto sweat dropped and rolled his eyes as he dropped down into his own ship.

"Navigators, ready the thrusters and boost the engages to full, Fighters ready the artillery and aim to the north; they'll be waiting for us." He heard various "Hai"s from the navigators and fighters as the gates opened.

"Remember, anything happens, try to latch onto a moving ship!" Naruto yelled out as they were all catapulted into the fight; the fighters proving themselves worthy while the navigators maneuvered the ships around, trying to force the Youkai to move back.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Shukaku has been shot down, I repeat, Shukaku is down!" Neji yelled frantically as he tried to manage the ship. Naruto cursed as more and more ships entered the range of their home base.

"Neji, is Gaara alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gaara responded as he and Neji used the ship's on board hand guns on the approaching enemy ships.

"Tobi, Obito, get to them! Itachi, Kyuubi, you guys come with me." Naruto commanded as he made a path through the enemy ships. Sasuke cursed as he took control of the fighter from Naruto.

"Teme, now isn't the time to show off!"

"And now isn't the time to be a dobe, it's a trap!" Sasuke yelled back as he fired up his chidori and took down twenty of the ships.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled, giving Naruto the ship control as he and Itachi shot down more ships.

'Please, do not shoot anymore down, we are trying to say something' the Youkai said, frantic as both the Kyuubi and the Sharingan approached the mother ship of the Youkai.

"Then why the hell did you start attacking our ship, our base, our home?" Kyuubi yelled before Naruto, shooting down more ships as Itachi did the same.

'That, I cannot answer' the Youkai answered. Itachi growled and took another shot to the guard ships.

"Stop shitting around and answer the damn question! If Kyuubi and Naruto are your royalty, then answer the damn question, the princes command you!" Itachi yelled, surprising everyone with his outburst. Naruto nodded in agreement, knowing that the Youkai voice would know he was nodding.

'Orders are that we must eradicate the humans and rescue the royal family, you cannot stop us.' the Youkai said, causing Naruto, Kyuubi, and Minato to gasp. Sasuke glared; he knew about the youkai, he knew about Naruto not being totally human, he knew about everything, but he just didn't understand this.

"W-Who gave you those orders?" Minato yelled, making everyone glare at the mother ship as his voice became frantic and alarmed.

'No one knows, we just receive them and follow them, there is no stopping us now. Please, don't kill anymore, we beg of you! We meant no harm—'

"No harm? No god damn harm? You killed our comrades, you captured innocent people, and now you are here to kill us all? Don't give us that crap!" Naruto yelled, blocking his mind from the youkai and turning to the transmitters.

"Kyuubi, get ready to move, we're taking them down with the nine tails swipe!" Kyuubi gasped and nodded, hitting the emergency lock down button, trapping his father and Itachi into their seats.

"Ready." Naruto nodded and began preparing everything himself, smirking as Sasuke began to rant about being trapped into his seat.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But this is for your own good … Kyuubi, attack formation XY, and this time … I'm not talking about a guy!" Kyuubi smirked, remembering the last time Naruto said that formation; he ended up hitting on a guy when Naruto meant for battle, not the male chromosome.

Out of nowhere, there came eight more ships, of no name, and of clones made up of Naruto and Kyuubi. The ships latched onto Naruto's ship and so did Kyuubi as Naruto began the attack.

'**Please! Do not do this, we mean you no harm**' the voice yelled out into the open, causing all fighters and navigators to hold onto their ears in pain. Naruto scoffed and gave the order, their ships were loaded with demonic chakra – the most dangerous of chakra. The formation, with Naruto as the body, looked like an actual nine-tailed fox, and Naruto's eyes glowed red with rage as more than a thousand ships readied themselves to protect the mother ship.

"Naruto … those are actual people. They can be saved, they can be freed, are you really going to kill them?" Kyuubi whispered as he stared into the eyes of a young man being controlled by a youkai. They can't be saved, it's what they were told and programed to know in the fighter and navigator schools. Never look them in the eyes, they are no longer human. They were taught that, but both Naruto and Kyuubi knew that the truth was, they could be saved, they could be freed, they still WERE human, and neither of them could do it.

"No Kyuubi, I can't kill them, but I will do whatever I can to save them." Naruto said as he too stared into the eyes of a young boy. He now knew where they got the new fighters and navigators. He'd seen that boy a thousand times, smiled and played with him, but never would he have believed it could be him.

"No! They abducted them!" Naruto yelled as he stared into the eyes of his collage friends, his old best friends who were in other fraternities. He'd remembered them, each from a different fraternity, each with a different purpose in life. He was in the 'Shinobi', to be a navigator, the one in front of him was Edward Elric, he was in the 'Alchemy' to be a great help to the police out there, the one Kyuubi was seeing was Inuyasha Inu, from the 'Akuma', to be something he wanted to be, but never quite be. These used to be friends, these used to be comrades, these were family. ((What? I needed someone, and they seemed to fit the bill :D … but Inuyasha's last name is hilarious to me somehow o. o))

Naruto growled in anger, his body absorbing some of the demonic chakra to create a cloak of his own. His tears fell silently as his ears and tails grew out, they'd done something he would never forgive.

"Kyuubi! NOW!" Naruto yelled as he pressed the red button and watched as one after the other, the cloned ships whipped forward and released a supper charged chakra cannon at the mother ship. Slowly but surely, the nine-tailed fox they created with Naruto as the body, caused great destruction to the mother ship, and thousands upon thousands of the youkai hatch-lings died in the empty void known as space. But it wasn't a mother ship; it was a carrier. It was sent to imprison them all, and Naruto knew the he and his group of fighting comrades were the last defense Earth had.

"Naruto! What the hell is that?" Sasuke yelled from his seat, making Naruto's head snap back at the urgency of his tone. Sasuke stared as the ship regenerated itself and the dead hatch-lings were devoured by older youkai. Naruto cursed and began unlocking his ship, trying to get way from the massive orgy of youkai flesh.

"Scout team, are you out there?" Naruto yelled into the communicators as he maneuvered his way through the now bloody battle field.

"Kyuubi, this is the Akasuna's fighter, Sasori. We're fine, but my navigator is having a tough time trying to fly through the infested astroid belt. We've lost sight of the Akamaru, but they should be near us." Sasori said as more and more youkai battle ships moved their way through the asteroids.

"We're fine Naruto. Kiba is outside the ship, fighting hand to hand with some of these youkai, but other than that the plan is working the way you ordered. Honorable grandson is making it's way to the main ship." Hinata said as her ship was bombed.

Naruto nodded and smirked, turning to Kyuubi and nodding. "DISPERSE!" Kyuubi yelled out as the mass of youkai flesh wove its attack towards them. One by one, the clones nodded and moved, some Kyuubi clones turning into Sasuke, and some Naruto clones turning into Itachi.

"Remember the plan and stick to it. Team A, watch our backs and when you see a way in, move into formation behind us. Team B, begin phase one." the ships on the battle field moved, drawing back from the attacking enemies and going into formation as the cloned ships moved and weaved their way to the front of each small group formed.

"Lets move." Naruto said, giving Sasuke charge of the navigation as he moved to the back of the ship. "Get us close to the sons of bitches, Sasuke. I'm going to give them a present." Sasuke smirked as Naruto moved out of sight.

With "Honorable Grandson" (lolz xD)

"Moegi! What the hell are you doing, you're supposed to get us close to them, not away from them!" Konohamaru yelled as she maneuvered them to hide behind a big asteroid.

"Hinata-senpai said to not give them our position. Remember, we're Naruto-niichan's last hope, if we blow this mission, we all die." Moegi said as she moved the fighter around and began to set up the coordinates. "Udon! Get the special missiles, we'll drop them off here. Konohamaru, get ready to use the special projector, we'll be dropping you off soon enough." Konohamaru and Udon both nodded as they moved to do as the bossy girl said.

"Honorable Grandson, come in. This is the Akamaru, are the missiles in place yet?" Hinata asked as more and more enemy fighter ships became visible in her range. Kiba cursed as his ship as hit, the red alert signals stating that an engine was shot out.

"Hey Hinata, this is Moegi, yeah, we're almost finished unloading them. We just need to drop off Konohamaru, and we're finish." Hinata braced herself as more and more shots were shot in her direction. Kiba cursed louder as the Akasuna came to the rescue, shooting down ten of the enemy ships and helping them out.

"Alright good, the Sharingan is moving over there to help you. Remember the plan, and DON'T give yourselves away. You guys are our last hope." Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru all nodded and ended the transmission, each one staring at the floor as the degree of the fight finally got to them.

"Alright guys, we don't know how bad this fight is, but its got to be bad if even Kiba is pushed to the limit. Whatever happens, just know that I love you both, and that I will forever." Konohamaru stated as he took control of the small fighter and began moving them, the situation finally having gotten to Moegi.

**BAM!** They each held on for dear life as their ship was shot down an landed on a deserted asteroid. They all coughed, each one thanking the gods that they were experienced in outer space combat and travel.

"Udon, Moegi, you guys all right?" they both nodded as Konohamaru helped them out of the ship. Suddenly, there were shots fired at them from an enemy ship. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Konohamaru yelled as he grabbed a radio and three life packs from the destroyed ship.

The enemy fighter ship moved quickly and with agility through the asteroids as the three small children tried to maneuver themselves through tight spots and lose their pursuer in the mess that was the asteroid belt.

"Udon, Moegi, head east and find Hinata, I'll head towards the mother ship and continue with the plan. Take the packs and keep to the underside of the asteroids. Hide for a while until I lead him away and head back to the ship and get some more supplies." Konohamaru yelled as they dodged another set of bullets directed straight at their backs.

"No Konohamaru! Naruto-niichan can—"

"He can what, Udon? We need to do this mission, it's the only way that will buy us some more time! Take care of Moegi and make sure she stays safe, I don't know what will happen, but I promise you … I'll buy us some time. Now GO!" Konohamaru said as he pushed his best friends away from the line of fire and straight into an asteroid cave. The enemy fighter had no need for the other little kids, only Konohamaru was its target.

Konohamaru moved, trying to get away from the shots headed straight for his back. Naruto told him that having his DNA would make him a target, and he accepted to go into the fight regardless. Unknown to anyone at all, Konohamaru was a lab experiment created using Naruto's DNA and another's. He'd lived most of his life in Orochimaru's lab with another DNA experiment who was captured by the youkai before he even had a chance to ask his name. Konohmaru cursed as another bullet was aimed straight at his head, only missing by a quarter of an inch.

**ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM** Konohamaru moved with swift agility and practice as he dodged more and more bullets, using the technique that Hinata taught him. It didn't matter that the technique looked like he was dancing a ballet, nor that when the fighters and navigators found out where he was practicing that he had more than enough admirers that he was sick of them, the only thing that mattered was to stay alive and find a way to get the enemy fighter ship to leave him alone.

Konohamaru looked around, trying to find a weapon of some sort, knowing that he was in the fighter ship grave yard. He dodged more bullets, doing a twist in mid air and allowing the hidden knifes in his shoes to deflect a lot of the shots, making the shots miss him completely. "THERE!"

Konohamaru smirked, moving his way to the ship gun that he'd spotted. He took one look behind him and regretted it; this wasn't an enemy ship at all, it was a rogue.

"Konohamaru, isn't it?" Konohamaru froze, not having heard that voice in over a year.

"R-Ranmaru!" Konohamaru moved with more swift agility as he tried to get away from the one boy whom made his blood run cold, but he was too slow for the fast boy, and he was utterly caught.

"You gave me quite the show back there, and the run. Care to explain to us why the hell there are random ships fighting against random ships in your barracks?" Konohamaru whimpered, not liking where Ranmaru's hand was headed or why the sound of his voice left him utterly powerless.

"Enough, Ranmaru. Tell us brat, where is my cousin?" Konohamaru's eyes shifted towards the new voice, his eyes not believing the sight before him.

"Suigetsu! We thought you were dead! Kisame went crazy when he heard the news, and he almost killed us all when he found the detonators!" Konohamaru exclaimed as his body grew in strength. He didn't like what he was seeing. These were the famous rogues from the control center, the same gang that tried to take over about a year ago, and whom almost gang raped him if it wasn't for—

"Raiga!" Ranmaru said in a surprised gasp as the big man walked out of the rogue ship and looked down at the kid in his arms.

"You, kid. Tell us whats going on. Where is Kisame?" he said as Zabuza and Haku made their way out of the other ship. This was bad, and Konohamaru knew it. If they were to find out that a war broke loose, and that the control center was going down, they might use the situation to their advantage.

"Zabuza, this kid is calculating, shall we finish him off like we're planning to do to his friends?" Raiga asked with a smirk as Konohamaru's eyes widened to saucer size.

"Please no! We're on a mission, I need to go now. I can't explain it to you in detail, but I'll give you the information that I do know." Raiga nodded as he saw the distress in his eyes. "The youkai have gone insane and we're at war with them now. They've almost destroyed the whole control center, and if I don't get to the mother ship in time, Earth will be doomed. That's all I know so go see Naruto. He'll tell you everything, as for Kisame … well, he's still alive." their eyes widened as Ranmaru let Konohamaru go and he sprinted off in the direction where the mother ship was to be in five minutes.

"Damn! I'm not going to make it in time!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran faster than he'd ever done before. Suddenly, the Demon of the Mist came up behind him and Zabuza plucked him out from deep space.

"Kid, you're not going to make it in time. Raiga went to see this Naruto of yours, but tell me … what the hell is a youkai?" Konohamaru laughed nervously as Haku kicked the ship into high gear.

"It's the new name for the S-ranks, apparently they didn't like their name and named themselves that." Konohamaru said as the mother ship came into view.

"Wha—"

"Konohamaru! Where the hell are you?" Naruto's voice broke off Zabuza before he was able to speak.

"I'm almost to the mother ship. I'm going through with the plan by myself."

"No the he—"

"No the hell you're not! We're coming with you." Zabuza growled out, cutting Naruto off before he could say the same thing.

"Who is that?"

"Er, the rogues found me and got the information out of me, this is Zabuza and his Navigator Haku –"

"Hello there!" Haku said as Konohamaru took a breath.

"– they helped me get here and are getting me closer to the mother ship as we speak." Naruto looked over to Sasuke and he nodded; this was Sasuke's doing.

"Hey, uh, Zabuza? Did Sasuke call you guys over here?" Naruto asked as more enemy fighters came closer to the control center, they were falling back.

"Yeah, he did. He said Kisame was down." Zabuza said, but didn't get to say more as the mother ship's scouter ships took down their communication line. "DAMN IT! Kid, tell me what exactly your supposed to do and what those two other kids were supposed to do with you." Konohamaru nodded.

"I'm supposed to infiltrate and take out the communication center of the mother ship, Moegi and Udon were supposed to watch my back with these," he took out two special goggles that had computer enhancements to them, "and if anything went wrong, to swoop in and get me out. But by the time that happens, Kyuubi and Itachi were to be here to do it for them." Zabuza nodded and took the goggles, throwing a pair to Haku and turning to him.

"What are you waiting for, kid? Get going!" Zabuza said as he opened the hatch and pushed Konohamaru into the ejection valve. Konohamaru nodded and fiddled with the special watch that Orochimaru gave to him. (lolz "My name is Bond, James Bond." xD) Zabuza smirked as Konohamaru turned into Naruto and a big-ass grin came onto his face.

"Good Luck Zabuza, Haku!" Konohamaru yelled as he closed the hatch and ejected himself out of the Demon of the Mist. Zabuza and Haku both smirked sadly, they knew that the poor kid would most likely be captured, but they would do anything and everything in their power to prevent that.

"Haku, if anything happens, I want you to get the hell out of here. I don't want anything to happen to you." Zabuza said as he kissed the smaller boy and jumped into the ejection valve himself.

"No Zabuza, I'll try to leave, but I don't think it'll work." Haku said as Zabuza nodded and closed the hatch, the unsaid "I love you" from both of them being heard and screamed by their hearts as they separated themselves from each other for the first time. Haku watched with silent tears in his eyes as Zabuza followed closely after the newly henged Konohamaru.

Suddenly, Konohamaru turned and fired a gun at Zabuza, leaving him trapped in a net and struggling to get free.

"What the hell, kid? I'm trying to help you!" Konohamaru smiled sadly and turned to the mother ship as it came closer to the asteroid be was standing on.

"I know what will happen to me, I know that there is a ninety percent chance that I'll be captured and imprisoned by the youkai, but I took this mission, knowing the risks. I leave no one behind, but you leave a big piece of your heart behind. I'm not letting you do that! This is my mission, and I'll do it alone." Konohamaru said as he pushed Zabuza back and nodded for Haku to grab him and pull him back inside using the ship's claw.

"Don't let your special person go, Haku. He could die out here, and I'd prefer he didn't for your sake." Konohamaru said as he turned and jumped into the mother ship of the youkai as it passed by the asteroid. Haku nodded, pulling Zabuza's struggling body inside using the Demon of the Mist's claw.

"That boy, his heart was broken long ago, and he's lost the sense to live. Good luck, Konohamaru." Haku said, leaving the ship on auto pilot and rushing over to help Zabuza.

Konohamaru hung onto the mother ship for dear life as it sped on towards the control center; towards Earth's last chance. He pulled himself up, using the watch to map out just where he was.

"Naruto, come in, can you hear me?" Konohamaru said into his watch as he maneuvered himself inside through a broken air duct, finding himself in the main hall leading to the 'thrown room' of the queen of the youkai; the mother of them all.

"Yeah, Konohamaru. Tell me where you are." he said while helping Sasuke shoot out many of the enemy fighter ships, hoping to god that his mini-me was alright.

"I'm in the main hallway leading towards the thrown room of the mother of these things. I can hear her just barely, but it seems like—someones coming." Konohamaru said, hiding himself behind a statue of a nine tailed fox as two mindless men dragged in a badly beaten up boy.

"Konohamaru! Whatever you do, don't get caught." Naruto said, sharing a look with Sasuke as he began to recharge the ship for his Rasen-Shuriken.

Konohamaru gasped, following after them as they threw the doors open and presented the badly beaten boy to the largest fox ever. She was connected to some sort of fleshy ball, as if she were trying to copy the alien off of Predator vs Alien. It kept sprouting eggs that landed on a conveyor belt, leading them away from her and towards another room. She had three tails instead of the usual one, and her eyes were pure black, not a single inch of white was found.

"Naruto, this thing … this thing is making more. She's attached to some sort of egg producing sack. Y'know like that alien off of Predator vs Alien. But that's not important, what is is the fact that she ordered someone to her, and I think he's not being controlled." Konohamaru said, watching as the young boy looked up at the big fox.

"Konohamaru! Get the fuck out of there and do the mission! If they even fucking find you, it's all over." Naruto yelled, speeding up and heading straight towards Zabuza and Haku, hoping to god that his little mini-me would be alright.

Konohamaru grunted, not able to take his eyes off of the young boy as he bowed before the large fox.

"_My dear sweet little boy, have you made your decision? Will you stop trying to kill my children and work for me again? I promise, you won't be submitted under one of my dear little kids, but if you disobey me again, you will be put to death._" the fox said, almost as if it were speaking only with it's mind.

"No! I will not! I told you that I don't fucking know why I can't house one of your abominations. I just know that if they touch me, they die. Now let me go please! I'll do anything as long as you leave the control center alone!" Konohamaru gasped, recognizing the voice as belonging to …

"It's the boy from Orochimaru's lab. The one that got abducted." he whispered, staring in awe as the boy pleaded with the large fox. Naruto and Sasuke gasped on the other end, Sasuke having heard the boy's voice.

"It can't be … it isn't possible." he said, worrying Naruto as another enemy fighter came close, but Sasuke didn't do anything. Naruto shot it down, getting out of his seat and rushing over to Sasuke using the small walkway.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Do you know that boy?" Naruto asked, listening as Konohamaru stiffened on the other end; he was listening to them.

"It's … Inari." Sasuke said softly, gasping when a shot hit the side of the fighter and knocked him back into his senses. He resumed his job, shooting down fighter after fighter as Naruto moved back to his seat. Konohamaru gasped, knowing that the boy knew Sasuke somehow, and the only way he would would be if he belonged to Sasuke.

"Sasuke is the other DNA donor. Inari belongs to Sasuke, and that is how he knows him. Just like I belong to Naruto." Konohamaru said softly, not knowing that the two in question were listening to him.

"_Hm, well if you can't stop from killing my kind, then what stops me from killing yours? Take him to the holding cells. When we get back to the planet we've been using as a temporary home, we'll sacrifice him to the great god and pray for his legacies to come back to us; our princes._" the large mother fox said, using one of it's three tails as a finger and gesturing for the mindless men to take Inari away.

"This is my chance. Alone I could get lost, but with him, I might stand a chance." Konohamaru said, moving into position behind a large statue. Slowly, the men and Inari made it out, closing the door to the thrown room shut and pushing the young boy in the direction of the holding cells.

Naruto listened to the sounds of the men pushing the boy, and wondered how—when exactly Sasuke donated DNA. He himself did it thirteen years ago, because Orochimaru needed some DNA for his experiments, so he thought he could help. He wondered what Sasuke thought when he donated DNA.

Konohamaru calculated, measuring the distance and circumference of the circle like hall the men lead him to. Suddenly, one of them lashed out, pushing him out from the shadows and right in front of them. He smirked, poofing away and making the mindless men go around in circles trying to find his hiding spot.

"Looking for me boys?" Konohamaru said, certain that they could see right through his Naruto henge if they mistreated him in the first place.

"Naruto-sama!" They both yelled, bowing before him and dropping Inari off to the side. Konohamaru smirked and walked closer, using a jutsu that Kabuto showed him.

"Chakra scalpel!" he yelled, forming green chakra on his fingers and swiping them through the heads of the small fox creatures, watching as they writhed and died, leaving behind the men in a brain state that he wasn't sure about.

"Who are you?" Inari said behind him, making Konohamaru jump and stare at him. He fiddled with the watch, making the henge disappear and show the real him.

"I'm Konohamaru. The other kid in Orochimaru's lab. But enough chit-chat, I'm here on a mission, and I need help. Do you know where the communication center of the ship is?" he asked, checking his holographic map and confirming that he was at least in the right direction.

"Down there, right in front of the holding cells." Inari said, guiding Konohamaru quickly down the hall and past the holding cells to the communications center. It was a huge room, filled with more youkai than both boys could count and even more computers than that.

"Naruto, I've found it." Konohamaru said, unstrapping his watch and putting a two minute timer on it.

"Alright Mini-me. Get the hell out of there. Find your way back to the circular hall where you killed those youkai and find an escape rout behind a statue, there should only be one escape rout, so find it fast and get the hell out. Zabuza and Haku will catch you." Naruto said, ending the transmission.

Inari nodded and lead the way, making it to the hall and finding that the men were both still unconscious.

"Find the hole in the wall and lets get out." he said, moving before Konohamaru could even lift a finger. He stared at the men unconscious on the floor, certain that they were alive, and found out that they were actually women. He eyed them, watching as they began to twitch and move and over all wake back up.

"It's Sakura and Ino, but what are they doing here? They left on their vacation a month ago." Konohamaru said as Inari exclaimed in triumph.

"Found it!" he said, making his way over to Konohamaru as both women began to move.

"W-what happened?" Sakura asked, opening her eyes to stare into Konohamaru's. "Konohamaru? Where's my Moegi? And where is Udon? What's going on?"

"Un, Sakura, my head hurts!" Ino stated, groaning and staring at Konohamaru as well.

"_**Twenty seconds to explosion.**_" Konohamaru's pants pocket stated, making them all stare at it then scramble back up.

"What the fuck is going on?" they both said, following Inari and Konohamaru as they ran over to the statue that Inari found.

"We're under attack. The Youkai are on the move and I'm on a mission to infiltrate and bomb. It's a wonder that I found you guys!" Konohamaru said as they stared at the slide in the hole in the wall. "And this is how I'm getting back out."

"MOVE! She's on the move!" Inari yelled, pushing the girls and Konohamaru in as the sound of the giant fox moving down the hall reached their ears. He jumped in, closing his eyes until he landed on someone face-half first.

"Ow." Konohamaru said, his face on the ground and Inari's face landing next to it while his body found comfort on his.

"Hold on!" Haku yelled, blasting the more than heated thrusters into full and speeding the hell away, just in time as the ship exploded, leaving them all watching as millions upon millions of youkai hatch-lings poured out of the fiery inferno.

"Good job!" Zabuza said, picking up the boy and hugging him for a job well done.

"Thanks I guess." Konohamaru stated, watching as the large three tailed fox roared within the fire.

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as one by one the enemy fighter ships began to move out, leaving them behind in the battle field.

"We've won!" Naruto heard through the communicators, smirking as Tsunade began to cheer and congratulate everyone for a job well done. He got up out of his navigator's seat and moved through the small hallway, coming to stand in front of the stunned Uchiha before him.

"Hey Sasuke." He said, smiling when Sasuke's eyes snapped up and pinned him with a glare. He dropped his smile, wondering what went wrong for Sasuke to glare at him like that. "Sasuke whats wron—"

"What's fucking wrong? I wake up and am horny as fuck and I find that you're not there! That's what's wrong! Then I fucking hear that we're being invaded and I fucking risk my life with a chance at being trampled by a million fighters and navigators, only to find out that you're okay! All that time worrying that you might have been abducted, worrying that you might have been raped, worrying that you might have ran away from me! That's what's fucking wrong Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled, his anger clouding his judgment and the fact that he was basically telling the blonde dobe that he worried about him and admitting fear that he'd leave.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but—"

"SORRY? Sorry doesn't even cover it at all! I worried Naruto, WORRIED. Then I risk my life for you only to find out that you never even cared that one of those fuckers got in here and tried to get me." Sasuke began to rant, not noticing when Naruto gasped and leaped on him.

"One of them tried to GET you? Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Naruto yelled.

"Because the moment it touched me, it died!" Sasuke growled out, glowering at the blonde now currently straddling him. "Now back to the topic at hand! I worried for no reason, and then you take no consideration of me and straddle me when you know full and well that when you fight like that I get so fucking turned on, that I'm at raping point." Sasuke ranted again, not watching the blonde as he raised an eyebrow and looked down, finding that Sasuke was in fact hard.

"Sasuke!"

"WHAT?"

"Have I ever told you that you're hot when you're pissed off?" Naruto asked, thrusting himself against Sasuke's hard on and moaning in time with him.

"Hah, no … you haven't. Have I ever told you that I'm so damn hard right now that I'll fuck you on the spot if you keep this up?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and thrusting his harder-than-rock hard-on more roughly against the more than willing blonde.

"Ah … n-no, you haven't. But that seems like a good thing right now … get out of the chair and suits?" Naruto asked, hope sparking his eyes as he stared into Sasuke's.

"Mmm … get out of the chair and suits." Sasuke agreed, pushing the blonde off and hurriedly taking off his green suit, showing Naruto all that he had to offer. Naruto groaned, unzipping his own black suit and getting into doggie style position.

"Sasuke … mmm." Naruto purred, throwing a look over his shoulder that screamed, 'take me now!'

"God dobe, do you realize how sexy you look right now?" Sasuke asked, his hands moving down to the golden globes at his disposal. Naruto moaned, his body instinctively moving to the touch.

"God Sasuke, do you realize how hot I am for you right now?" Sasuke smirked at the way Naruto phrased that question, and understood that right at the moment talking wasn't necessary. He nodded and knelt down behind the blonde, massaging the golden globes of wonder and expertly began to feather his fingers over Naruto's more than willing entrance at the same time. "AH! … Stop teasing and fuck me right before I leave you and find someone who wi-ahhh!"

Sasuke smirked and added his two other fingers, his first finger having gone in when Naruto began a rant of his own. Slowly they sawed their way into preparing Naruto's entrance, making the blonde whimper in want and begin to mewl. Sasuke smirked, an idea forming itself in his head as he bent down, listening to his blonde mewl at the slow sensual pace his fingers went.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open and a loud moan erupted from his tempting mouth as he felt Sasuke's tongue slither it's way inside. "S-ah-suke! Don't do that! It's nasty!" Naruto moan-yelled as Sasuke began to tongue fuck his ass, making him drool in pleasure. Sasuke chuckled and leaned over the panting blonde, one hand slithering around the blonde to play with his nipples while the other resumed it's activities of finger fucking.

"Hm? It's nasty? Oh but look at you Naruto, you're drooling. And what about last night? You basically did the same thing for me, I didn't hear you objecting, nor did you hear me." Sasuke said with a smirk, leaning down to nibble on the trembling blonde's ear, making the blonde moan louder and sit up.

"Enough!" Naruto roared, pushing Sasuke back and settling himself over him. Sasuke stared in awe as Naruto slowly lowered himself down, he watched him making the most erotic of faces, and produce the most lust-filled moans imaginable. He arched his back and slid down faster, finally screaming in pure rapture as Sasuke's cock met that one spot it seemed to have visited more times than a rich kid to Disneyland.

Sasuke sat up, his lips making contact with Naruto's nipples as he bounced over the raven, screaming in pure ecstasy. Naruto's eyes cracked open a little, a small smile breaking the lusty look of ecstasy, and Sasuke knew that Naruto missed him all day too. Somehow, someway, they both sort of secretly fell in love, and it was more of a secret kept from them them than from everyone else. Naruto stopped his movement, Sasuke stopped his nibbling, and they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke … you worried about me." Naruto said softly, receiving a nod of confirmation from the raven. Naruto smiled and did something that they hadn't done during their lust-less times together; he kissed him. Sasuke smirked at the blonde and switched their positions, laying the tanned blonde gently on the floor and smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sasuke said, groaning in pleasure when Naruto clenched his inside muscles, and he got the message that now wasn't the time to talk either. He moved gently now, his eyes wide open and staring at the blonde as his face morphed into that of extreme pleasure. His bit his lip, closed his eyes, and arched into Sasuke. Sasuke smiled for the first time, his hips moving faster and their small moment of love soon forgotten as the heat of the moment finally caught up to them.

Sasuke moved faster, soon slamming his way home with so much force, he made Naruto move centimeter after centimeter at a time. Naruto moaned, his arms and legs latching onto the panting raven, and his voice rising higher and higher to the ceiling with pleas of more and harder and faster. Sasuke grunted, lifting one of Naruto's legs until the knee almost touched the side of Naruto's head. He grunted and groaned, fucking the living crap out of the blonde underneath him.

Soon the glow that once unknowingly engulfed them the first time, engulfed their bodies again, and again the tails were visible to them as they fucked, but they didn't care.

"Ah … Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, like a mantra of pleasure he yelled it loudly for the world to hear. Sasuke grunted, his tails helping to keep the blonde restrained as he fucked harder, the smell of blood hitting them, but neither cared about it. All too soon, they came, both that the same time, both moaning the others name, and both hugging onto one another for dear life.

They laid there, each one staring at the other, each one wondering just what happened.

"Kyuubi, this is Akasuna, come in Kyuubi! We have a situation, un. The mother fox is still alive!" they both snapped up, both staring at the other until the situation hit them and they scrambled to get their suits on.

"Akasuna, this is the Kyuubi, where is Sharingan?" Naruto asked, running back to his seat and wincing at the pain he had all the way. When he heard the expression, _'fuck me until I just can't walk,'_ he never thought it could be done; he was just proven wrong.

"Down there fighting her off! Kyuubi left your father with us too and Zabuza and Haku left us with Konohamaru, but you won't believe what he found on the ship, un." Deidara yelled, watching as Sakura and Ino helped seat the boys in and Minato helped tend to Sasori's wounds

"What?" Naruto asked, shifting the fighter from auto pilot to manual.

"Sakura and Ino! Plus that kid who got abducted … Inari! They're fine, as in they're not mind-controlled zombies, un." Deidara said, helping Sasori move out and shoot down a few enemy fighters who survived.

"WHAT?" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled, Naruto kicking the fighter into high gear as they raced the two miles to where the fight was going on.

"Yeah! But that's not important. We need you now, Kyuubi and the clones are holding her off, but we don't know for how long, un. … I got to go, but get here fast." Deidara said, cutting off the transmission and moving the fighter to help fend off the giant fox.

Naruto cursed and began kicking in the clutch, almost as if he were driving a car instead of a fighter ship.

"Sasuke, when we get there, get ready to do some shooting. Go in the back and restock the artillery engages; we're low on it. Then tell me how much fuel we've got." Naruto yelled, dodging asteroids as they neared the battle. Sasuke nodded and got up, running past his dobe to the back.

"We've got enough fuel to last us a week out in space, and enough artillery engages to blow up the sun." Sasuke called, pushing the engages into their rightful place and heading back to his spot.

"Good. Let's go. Call up Kyuubi and Gaara give them my message; we're playing chicken with a giant fox." Sasuke nodded and began communicating with them, hoping to god that they would make it past the night at least.

With Kyuubi

Kyuubi cursed as another cloned ship was destroyed, leaving him with only one left and Itachi. "Itachi! Get the cannon ready, we're doing the demon's curse on this mother fucker!" Kyuubi yelled, readying the fighter.

Itachi nodded and began to move, rerouting all artillery to the one cannon filled with demonic chakra, he gave the okay and held on as Kyuubi let go the curse, watching as the blast turned into the kanji symbol for curse and landed on the fox, making her roar in anger and swipe at them using one of her three tails.

Kyuubi maneuvered the ship away from the tail, watching as the fox began to create a chakra cannon of her own through her mouth. Both he and Itachi gasped as they were almost singed by the blast.

"Kyuubi, Gaara. Come in! This is Sasuke, can you hear me?" Kyuubi opened the communication line and answered with a confirming grunt as he heard Gaara do the same; they were both pissed off at the fox now since any and all attacks that landed on her did her no damage at all.

"Naruto says: We're playing chicken with a giant fox. Ready all fuel engages and shut down all artillery, we're going to need that power for later." Sasuke said, doing as Naruto said and beginning to shut down the artillery engages.

Kyuubi nodded and did the same, regrouping next to the Shukaku as the Kyuubi cleared the battle field; it was now or never.

"Guys, it's Naruto. Gaara, you run through the east, Kyuubi you run through the west, I'll take the middle. Regroup right at the middle and follow my lead, DON'T improvise or you'll be killed, got that?" Naruto said, shutting down any and all artillery left on his side of the ship and beginning to reroute the power to the fuel engages.

Kyuubi and Gaara both nodded, doing the same as the fox began it's attack on the other ships.

"Sasuke, call them down, if they get in our way, there is no telling what might happen!" Naruto said, readying for his fight with the devil of his nightmares.

"Attention all fighter ships, get the fuck out of there! If you want to live and fuck another day, I'd suggest you move!" Sasuke yelled, his warning of fucking another day making them all listen and get out of the way quickly. Naruto smirked at that; figures the whole base was full of perverts, but Kiba and Hinata were a surprise since they were the first to be out of there.

"READY?" Naruto yelled, receiving nods from both of them, Gaara having switched spots with Neji to do this right. Naruto gave the order and they were gone, leaving him behind to attract the attention of the fox from the middle.

He moved with lightening fast speed, attracting the attention of one of the three tails from the middle as the other tails chased Gaara and Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and soon they were following Naruto as he went through various zigzags and ultimately made his way towards the face of the fox.

"_YOU! You will die young prince! You killed them! When mother finds out about this, she will let me kill you!_" she yelled, making Naruto gasp; she wasn't the mother of all youkai, only of the ones there, and those were all almost dead.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled, racing his way to the eyes of the fox, Kyuubi and Gaara right on his tail. They flew straight at her, the tails right on their heals as they made to attack her from in front, but they weren't fast enough to stop them.

Suddenly, they switched from head on, to dodging from the sides and straight up, leaving the tails to try and do the same, but ultimately failing and blinding the fox.

"_YOU!_" She yelled, one tail successfully capturing the Sharingan fighter ship, and letting it go. "_I'll be back! And when I come, your blood will be the water to my deadly thirst!_" she yelled, running away blindly, followed by the few fighter ships she had left.

"We did it!" everyone yelled and cheered, finally letting their tiredness show. There was a loud roar and cry coming from the Sharingan and Shukaku that made everyone freeze all the way down to their bone.

"ITACHI! HE'S GONE! ITACHI!" came Kyuubi's voice as Naruto neared them closer to the scene. "_**ITACHI!**_"

Told you there would be a cliffhanger … didn't listen, did you?

Me: FINALLY! God I've been trying to finish this for so long, and back when I did have internet, I was one paragraph away and … the power went fucking out and I lost more than 14 pages!

Naruto: Wow, that was harsh … so Itachi's gone, huh? I wonder what Kyuubi feels like.

Me: You don't understand Naruto … you didn't check to see if Sasuke was behind you … Sasuke is gone too.

Naruto: … SASUKE! Why! WHY? SASUKE COME BACK TO ME! _**SASUKE!**_

Sasuke: What? I just went to go get a coke. o. o

Me: Lolz, I was kidding, only Itachi was taken.

Naruto: So that's what Kyuubi is feeling.

Kyuubi: You're damn right that's what I'm fucking feeling! And the Itachi from these commentaries is gone too!

Naruto: REALLY? Since when? Ȱ .ȱ?

Me: o .o? Naruto, you didn't notice Itachi and Tobi disappearing about four months ago?

Naruto: I only see Sasuke in my world, so sorry if I didn't catch that. Anyways, weren't they at the beginning of this story?

Me: They were, but I wrote that about four months ago, and then the computer kept shutting down on me and deleting all my shit! … so Sasuke is all you see?

Sasuke: You're damn right you only see me! ^(ÒuÓ)^ I am victorious!

Me: o . o Well … Review please! I only ask that much of you, so please just review.


	6. What you don't know will kill you

No Commentary, just read it, review it, and enjoy me while I last.

Chapter 6  
What you don't know may actually kill you instead of not hurt you

"Itachi is gone, that much everyone understands. Kyuubi is depressed and no one can get him out of it, not even Naruto himself. It's been more than a week, and we've heard nothing of him, but I wonder if he's even alive." Kiba said softly as he, Hinata, Naruto, and Kyuubi himself sat down to have a nice conversation after a hectic week of repairing the mother ship.

"No Kiba, he's alive. If those stupid alien creatures know what's good for them, they'll keep him alive." Kyuubi said, glaring out into the beautiful space that surrounded them. How many people had those things infected, how many lives had been killed because those things made them attack the army, how many more do they have to go through to finally get rid of those things?

"Kyuubi has a point, they wouldn't harm Itachi, just take him as a prisoner of war until we give up and go to them." Minato said suddenly, scaring the whispering group into squeaking in surprise. He glared off into space, remembering that one fateful day he lost Fugaku.

"But the question is … how do we get him back?" Naruto asked, standing up and glaring out into space, his hand gently touching the cold glass as he peered out into the docks below where the rogue ships were helping tow the damaged ships from the graveyards to build newer and better ships.

"How do we even find those sons of bitches?" Kyuubi growled, adding to Naruto's question.

"And how exactly do we kill them all without fear of being infected in the process?" Hinata added, smirking when they all rose an eyebrow at her sudden question.

"Well, we all know how to get them off of people thanks to Konohamaru … but the problem is that only a select few can kill them, and we don't know why." Minato said, sitting down next to his sons and glaring out into the same space where his sons were glaring at.

"Well … who can do it?" Kiba asked, watching the other fighters and navigators rebuild sector C.

"As of right now … Konohamaru. And we don't even know why." Minato said, sighing as they all realized that Konohamaru alone could not get rid of an army of _Youkai_ even if he was cloned, he was just too young and Naruto, being his _father_ would not allow his cloned son to be used that way.

"It's you three." Sasuke said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere with a cold glare. "You three are the cause of the problem, the problem itself, and the solution."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Kyuubi growled. He knew Sasuke hated Itachi, he knew all about how Itachi tried to watch out for his brother, so he was pissed that Sasuke dared care for Itachi.

"You three are what those youkai want, am I right?" a nod from Naruto confirmed his suspicion. "You three are the cause for why that huge one raged total war on us, and you three are the only ones that can kill the young ones that latch onto people."

"How do you know this?" Minato asked, narrowing his eyes on Sasuke. If he knew what they really were, then he is an even greater problem than what he already is.

"It's the science of things. Just like me, Itachi, and Inari aren't able to support them, you guys are able to kill them." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at the calculating looks they were giving him.

"What do you mean you aren't able to support them … they can't latch onto you?" Kiba asked, his eyes widening by the second. If this was true, then a small invasion task force could infiltrate the youkai forces, and kill every last one of them.

"Yes, those things cannot latch onto us for some unknown reason, and if you give me a chance, maybe I can prove that we can kill them too." Sasuke said, walking towards the window and sighing in grief. They all watched him, looking for any signs of lies and betrayal, so far all they saw was grief and regret.

"_Sasuke Uchiha to the main hall._" Came a voice on the inner com, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts and making him move away from the window.

"Whatever you guys do … I'm in. I may have hated my brother, but he's the last thing I have … and I'm starting to wonder if _he_ isn't the one I'm supposed to hate instead of Itachi." Sasuke said, murmuring the last part under his breath. Naruto and Minato both nodded, Naruto standing up and walking after Sasuke.

"You think Naruto will be able to spy on them, or will Sasuke find him first?" Kyuubi asked as he converged with Minato, leaving Hinata and Kiba out of their small discussion.

"He has to Kyuubi, he has to." Minato said, his worried blue eyes following after his son as he disappeared in a small hidden corridor unknown to many of the fighters and navigators of the ship.

Naruto maneuvered his way through the tight confining space, narrowly ducking pipes and random switches as he walked crab style. His eyes were trained on Sasuke through the ventilation shafts in front of him, following him as quickly as he could without making a sound. Soon they both arrived at Danzo's office, Naruto surprised that the small narrow maintenance hallway opened up to a small room right behind Danzo, but there was no ventilation shaft from which to look from.

"Shit." Naruto hissed, spying a ventilation shaft about two feet above him. He sighed as he jumped on a heating unit beside him; it was a long shot, and he wasn't sure he could hold on, but there were a couple of bars beside said ventilation shaft he could hang himself on to listen. He leaped the last foot upward, catching the bar and hauling himself up to hook his legs on the second bar beside it.

"Sasuke, I have some news from Earth … the Konoha police force is on the move, and half the compound has been captured. Seems Jiraya found out about us going after his grandson down on Earth. We've assembled a task force to take him down, but it'll be a few months before we move out. Hurry up and get the damn brat silenced!" Danzo growled, glaring at Sasuke as he stood there with a bored expression.

Naruto gasped, watching Danzo stand up and walk to a bookshelf on the other side of the room. "So far, we've only managed to capture a third of the city, but Jiraya's forces are on the move. Tsunade isn't making this any easier; she's using a satellite laser to help her husband."

"What the fuck does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked, his ear twitching as he heard a small gasp fill the air.

"Fucking brat. Itachi was better than you, and that damn idiot decided to help the fucking blonde! It means, that you might have to kill the damn brat sooner! If this gets out of hand, Minato could step in, and then we're all doomed." Danzo spat, sitting down and glaring at the table.

"Listen, contrary to all beliefs, Minato is the key to this war, both on Earth, and here at the station. I don't know much, but those fucking _youkai_ want him for some reason, and Minato is the best strategist we've ever had. Now put his fucking prodigy of a son in the mix, and we loose the war!" Danzo said, picking up a small crystal globe.

"That fucking blonde ruined my life the day his fucking bomb exploded in the compound twenty-five years ago. He killed my wife, my children, he almost killed me. Left to the police, he could win this whole thing and we'd be rotting in jail." Danzo said, raising his eyes to Sasuke.

"I want you to do everything in your power to stop this. Kill the damn brat, kill Minato himself, I don't care as long as they're out of the picture." Danzo said, his eyes moving to the blinking light on the corner of his desk.

"Yes Madara-sama?" Danzo said, making Mizuki on the other line cough and pull out the voice changer in his desk.

"I have news on the latest battle. Jiraya took a third of our men down, but we managed to defeat him. We're resting for now, but it looks like it'll be calm for a few days." Mizuki said, sighing in relief when Danzo grunted and ended the transmission.

"Good … what are you still doing here? Go kill the fucking bugger!" Danzo said, oblivious to the occasional gasps following his comments. Naruto jumped down and panicked, he was sure Sasuke looked straight at him through the ventilation shaft.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, making a mental note to check out the ventilation shafts for any peeping toms. Naruto panicked, finding another corridor leading to another small room. He looked for a door, finding that there was a trapdoor on the ceiling, and the only other door there was jammed.

_**Clink.**_Sasuke was in. Naruto panted with the panic, trying to look within himself for an answer, when the same slide show from the night before the last battle began to play in his head. It showed him touching himself, and Sasuke walking in.

Naruto blushed and nodded to himself, ripping off his clothes as he heard Sasuke get closer. He moved a heating unit in front of the corridor he'd just come from, and settled himself in the middle of the room. He slicked up his fingers, his other hand tweaking and rubbing his nipples as his mind panicked over the thought of Sasuke not believing him.

"Ngh … ah." Naruto gasped lightly, his fingers moving mechanically down his body and straight to his twitching hole, hungry for attention after a week of no fun. His back arched as his fingers all went in to the hilt, him forgetting that he hadn't had any fun in over a week.

"ARGH." Naruto moaned in pain as he pulled his fingers out, spitting on them and pushing them back in. Sasuke walked over to the gasps, coming to a heating unit blocking the bottom half of the corridor. He took a look in, gasping at the erotic sight of his dobe finger fucking himself in the middle of a small maintenance room.

"Well, well, well. What a neat hiding spot." Sasuke said, smirking when he startled the blonde with his sudden comment.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered, pulling his discarded uniform over his naked body.

"Hn. How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked, jumping on the heating unit and walking over to the naked blonde. Naruto pointed to the opened trapdoor and to the built in ladder on the wall next to it.

"I-I've been coming here for the last three days … I just couldn't wait anymore, and you always look so angry, so I … I … Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke nipped his neck.

"Mmm, dobe. You could have just told me you needed attention, you know I'll never get angry if you want that." Sasuke said, pushing the blonde flat on the floor and resting himself between the parted legs.

"Ngh … Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, feeling Sasuke's hardness rubbing against his own.

LOL usually I always continue the smut, but I'm tired now and it seems like every chapter has smut.

Naruto slowly climbed up the ladder, wincing every once in a while at the pain he felt in his bottom. As he got into the room on top, he realized that it was the broken simulator in the back corner of the recreation room. He sighed as he got out of the simulator, glad that Sasuke was still sleeping like a rock underneath him.

"Naruto? What the fuck you doing in that old piece of trash?" Naruto looked up to see Zabuza and Raiga walking his way, all smiles and pulling Konohamaru with them.

"Nothing Zabuza. Tsunade-obaa-chan ordered me to fix it in my spare time. Punishment for tricking her into a dress a year ago." Naruto said, surprising himself with such a swift lie.

"Ay. Tsunade can be pretty stubborn when it comes to holding grudges. She still can't forgive me! When I left, I accidentally made her room turn pink, and that didn't sit too well with the pink hater." Raiga said, scratching the back of his head.

"So what are you guys doing? Why are you pulling Konohamaru with you … it's a secret and I want in." Naruto said, catching onto their little secret sham the instant Konohamaru tensed.

"Eh, sorry Naru, they kinda pulled me into it, since they heard that I can kill those things." Konohamaru said, scratching the back of his own head.

"Alright so … why is Inari tailing you guys?" Naruto asked, pointing to the silent boy trying to hide himself behind another simulator. Raiga and Zabuza both nodded, Raiga disappearing in a heartbeat to reappear behind Inari.

"Well, you're a surprise we weren't expecting. We've been looking everywhere for you." Raiga said as he carried the startled boy towards their small group. "We're actually going to lead you guys to a small invasion task force. Tsunade ordered it to be put together secretly … something about not letting Danzo interfere with the plans."

"That's right, Danzo is in something big, something that requires you here near him." Zabuza said, pulling Naruto along as they walked out of the recreation room and headed to the damaged cell blocks. "Tsunade needs you in this invasion task force because they realized that only you, Kyuubi, and Minato can kill these things."

"You mean … it's in my blood. That's why they did all those blood tests on Konohamaru, because he is made out of my blood." Naruto said, looking to his young clone in question.

"Yeah, they also need Inari down there. We were trying to find him in the recreation room when we ran into you, so it all worked out fine." Raiga said as he passed through another broken door.

"Put on your helmets, from here on out we'll be treading open space." Zabuza said as he locked down his helmet and began to manually open the doors. It took more force than was initially planned, and soon both Zabuza and Raiga were straining to open the doors.

"Step aside!" Naruto said, pushing both men out of the way. He looked at the door, then pulled one side out of the way, and opened it with no strain.

"What the hell? What the fuck do you eat!" Zabuza said as Naruto walked out of the room and into a larger room with the boys tagging along.

"Let's go Zabuza, who knows what else could get in our way. Our mission is to get these three safely to the damaged cell blocks and guard them with our lives. They're our last hope, Zabuza, don't screw this up." Raiga said, hustling Zabuza into the chamber with Naruto and the boys. He turned back to the door, closing it up with difficulty and locking it with a special lock.

"Alright, hold onto one of these bars, and hold on tight. The moment we hit the release button, this whole room will loose all oxygen in it, and that space door will open." Zabuza said, pulling Inari to him as Raiga took a hold of Konohamaru. They both shared a look as Zabuza nodded for Naruto to push the button. It was silent and still for a few seconds, as if someone hit the pause button on a remote, but then the outer doors started opening, and the entire room started to get sucked out into space.

"HOLD ON!" Raiga yelled over the roar of the entire room's air being sucked out, and soon the entire outer door was opened, and the gravity in the room was zero. Naruto opened his eyes, gasping as he turned to the once east wall, now gaping hole to space.

"Alright, follow me. Don't loose your grip, don't loose your footing, and for god's sake, please don't turn into a floater!" Zabuza said as he led them all out of the room, stopping outside to close the outer doors and release oxygen back into the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Inari asked, startling him from his actions. Zabuza looked down and grinned, making sure that his grip on the boy was still secure.

"This is a top secret mission, if someone were to see this door open, then they'd know something was up." Zabuza said, hurrying after Raiga, Konohamaru and Naruto. They made their way silently towards the south east part of the base; straight down from their position.

"This part is a little tricky, so … Naruto you hold onto Zabuza and watch." Raiga said, turning to look straight down. He took a deep breath, positioned Konohamaru on his back like a gorilla would to it's young, and used his upper arm strength to shoot himself straight down. He narrowly missed the handle rail about fifty feet below Zabuza and Naruto, but he made it and nodded for the rest to follow.

"Can you make it Naruto?" Zabuza asked, positioning Inari on his back like Raiga did with Konohamaru. Naruto nodded and positioned himself like Raiga, taking in a deep breath as he pulled together all his strength and courage. He shot himself down, using more strength than necessary as he shot passed Raiga and almost went floating out into deep space.

"Naruto!" Raiga yelled in relief as he saw Naruto latch onto another rail only ten feet below him. "Get up here!" he yelled as Zabuza made his way down to them.

"Naru! That was wow!" Konohamaru said from behind Raiga's back, smiling at his clone donor as they turned towards the damaged cell blocks. They were situated right below the hull of the station like a small box, and had monkey bars leading to the only outer door there was. "I didn't know these were down here!"

"Yeah, well they are Konohamaru. My dad said that they were used to control the pervert scale here back when grandfather was a fighter, but in a small battle they were damaged and fifty men were killed." Inari said, startling them all with the amount of information he knew.

"Wow, so he really does talk." Zabuza said as he jumped up and took the railings. "Let's move." he said, catching sight of something out in the open.

"Zabuza … move!" Raiga said, pushing Naruto along as a small ship made it's way towards them; it was a youkai fighter ship. They moved quickly, the no gravity of space helping them move even faster as the ship began to open fire on them.

Suddenly, there was a cannon blasted at the youkai ship from the damaged cell block; it was Kiba. They all sighed in relief as they made their way to the opened outer door, waiting for it to close and walk inside the damaged cell block.

"Naruto! Dude, we saw everything! The way you shot down passed the correct rail bar, the way you started monkey bar-ing for your life, it was priceless!" Kiba said as they entered the surprisingly air filled cell block.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto said, glaring at Kiba.

"I guess you got the memo? We're making a small invasion task force, and we're leaving right now." Kyuubi said, glaring out into open space. Hinata walked out, handing them the new uniform and readjusting her own.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, unfolding his new uniform to reveal a black and white uniform with the underlying cloth of full black and the outer cloth being white. (Imagine the Anbu uniform only with long sleeves.)

"It's our new uniform. You are all about to go on a dangerous mission to the Bijuu system. We need to finish this up here because the war down on Earth is in need of us—"

"Because the Uchiha have a third of the city in their hands and soon they'll have the entire continent of Europe in their hands." Naruto finished for Tsunade, making her nod.

"He's right. The war up here is harsh, but the war down there is even harder—"

"Wait!" Everyone turned around, Naruto and Kyuubi pulling out their weapons as the intruder came closer to them. "Put them down, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to talk."

"What the fuck do you want to talk about? About how you'll kill me, my sons, my entire family?" Minato roared out, making the intruder wince and sigh in defeat.

"I never threatened to kill anyone! It wasn't me it was … Danzo! I'm the REAL Madara." Madara said, walking closer to show them his scarred right eye and the entirely different face of an old man.

"What the fuck kind of joke is this?" Kyuubi said, Naruto silent beside him; he knew this was the real deal.

"It is no joke … he rescued me from Mizuki." Rin said, hugging Naruto and crying lightly into his shoulder. "I always thought it was Madara who raped me, but it had been Mizuki all along! They got rid of Madara cause he wanted to help Jiraya protect the city and send some Uchiha to take care of the aliens!"

"You mean … you haven't been the one to order us killed?" Naruto asked, making everyone gasp in astonishment; he couldn't be trusting them, could he?

"Naruto! How could you believe them! For all we know he could be controlling the poor girl and making her think the lies that he's woven! He's the Leader of the Uchiha, a known mind bending family with Sharingan eyes, so we can't trust them!" Kyuubi growled, pushing Naruto back and snarling at Madara with all the venom he could muster.

"He's right Naruto. Madara isn't known to be trustworthy, nor is be at all a savior of any girl. He might be making her believe all this for all we know." Minato added, pushing Naruto even further away from the man in question.

"ENOUGH! Geez, for once in your life, look at something without thinking of the past! I've told you that you can sense these things like you can see that girl." Naruto snarled back, walking over to Madara and Rin.

"For one, I know Rin is immune to the Sharingan because in order to work for them, you have to train yourself to not be caught up in the illusions. For two, when a person lies, he or she won't look at you in the eyes for long, and he or she definitely won't be silent while you rant!" Naruto said, turning towards everyone.

"Naruto, how do you know it's all not just a trap?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because he wouldn't be using an Amegakure ANBU secret mission ship to get here, and Danzo just talked to _Madara _on the phone and he didn't say anything at all about coming up here. On the contrary, there is total war down on Earth and no one can get up here." Naruto said, sitting Rin down so that Hinata could check her vitals.

"What do you mean total war?" Kiba asked, worry etched on his face. "You mean that the rebels are on the move? Without any consent of the Leaders?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Some of my best agents were sent to kill me, and now I learn that Itachi is also gone. He was the best field agent I ever had." Madara said, sitting down as the grief finally hit him full swing.

"What do you mean by that? All you care about is the agent he was? Didn't you care about the PERSON he was?" Kyuubi growled, standing closer to the grieving man.

"Of course I do! He was my grandson, he was my last connection to my son and he was one of the best people I could have met. He had the heart of gold, even if he was a pervert, and he put everyone else before him." Madara groaned, his tears falling steadily as he stared up at Kyuubi.

"Well you act like the agent inside him was something to grieve about!" Kyuubi said, too blind by his rage to know he was in the wrong.

"DO NOT IMPLY THAT I DO NOT LOVE HIM! For twenty years I was trapped in some room, thinking that I would never see my grandsons. For twenty years I worried for them, I worried about the life they could be living, the hatred building in there hearts! Do you know how painful it is to finally come back two years ago and not one of my grandsons were to be found? I had to live with the guilt of letting their lives get this far." Madara said.

"I came home, expecting to see my boys, expecting to get to know them for at least the rest of my life, and here I find that Itachi was in prison, Sasuke is missing and Danzo was running the Uchiha." Madara added, sighing in defeat.

"Danzo. That man is everywhere." Naruto said, startled when Madara stood up, looking a lot younger than when he came in.

"He is the key. At least he is the key to the war down on Earth. We need to get rid of him, win the war, and get rid of those aliens." Madara said, grabbing the glass white board and one of the markers.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Tsunade asked, intrigued by the entire turn of events.

"We need to send a secret invasion task force deep into the Jinchuuriki nebula, that is the only system that is close to the Bijuu nebula. From there they have to go into the Forbidden Seal, it's the only way." Madara said, moving to a clean part of the board.

"Next for the Danzo problem … you have Obito and Tobi here, right? Well those two are two of the most prestigious of our clan, right next to Itachi. They can do the forbidden Twin Tsukuyomi to warp the space and time near Danzo's eyes and ears. That way he'll be stalled for a while." Madara went on, moving to the last clean part of the board.

"And finally for the war down on Earth … send the fighters and Navigators down to Earth. I'll need Kiba and Hinata to test out a new fighter that is Earth qualified. While I was kidnapped, I invented things to use in terrestrial battles. I promised Jiraya that I would help him take care of the rebels, and I will." Madara said, pulling out a giant book filled with blue prints for terrestrial space guns, fighter ships and transportation shields.

"Wait, pause and rewind that. You want to send an invasion force deep into the Jinchuuriki nebula? The nebula known to be filled with black holes? We've lost so many operatives to that Nebula! The only two we've got that have been able to navigate that are Gaara and Killer Bee!" Kiba said, a little afraid of sending anyone in that system, even if he didn't know the girl or guy.

"And on top of all that, you want to send them through the Forbidden Seal? That black hole is so dangerous, we've actually placed a seal on it! Again only Gaara and Killer Bee are left of the few people who can cross it." Zabuza added, afraid that Naruto would have to go through that, since they were all thinking of sending him and the kids there anyway.

"We have no choice! If they just enter straight through the Bijuu nebula, you'll set off suspicion that you're there to kill them. And now that they know that we can kill them easily with special moves, they're upping their security." Madara said, staring out into open space.

"But that's crazy! We have no one physically capable of handling that terrain since Gaara got injured only two days ago and we can't get Killer Bee here since he's in Kumogakure Mother Ship helping fight off some Uchiha agents who got up there." Raiga said, wondering what is going on in Madara's head.

"No, you have one left. Tsunade, Minato, Naruto; I think it's time you tell them the truth." Madara said, pinning them with his stare and startling them with how he looked so damn young.

"He's right, Minato. It's time to spill the beans." Tsunade said, sitting down and away from the action.

"What's going on?" They all asked together, looking at Naruto for answers.

"Truth is that I went through the Jinchuuriki nebula and straight through the Forbidden Seal into the Bijuu realm when Kyuubi got trapped in there once. No one knew anything about it because Granny Tsunade was teaching us how to navigate. But how did you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Because Danzo has tabs on you all. Seems that he's still pissed off at Minato about a bomb he set off in the compound he was housed at; he was the only survivor." Madara said, gasping when the Cell block got hit by a surprise enemy; an Uchiha fighter ship.

"Damn it! Move, move, move! Naruto, take Kyuubi and move out. Minato, head with Madara back down to Earth, you too Kiba and Hinata. Raiga and Zabuza, find your navigators and cover them! Move, move, move!" Tsunade roared, pushing them all into action as another blast hit the small box, almost cracking the glass.

"Change into your new uniforms quick and put on the helmets." Kiba said, already in his uniform. Naruto and Kyuubi both nodded, jumping into the maintenance hatch and climbing their way towards the Sharingan.

"_**RED ALERT. RED ALERT. BASE SHIP UNDER ATTACK. ALL FIGHTERS AND NAVIGATORS TO THE BASE CANNONS! YELLOW TEAM TO TAKE OFF IN TWO MINUTES!**_" The speaker rang through the entire ship, startling Sasuke from his mission of finding Naruto. The corridors filled with fighters and navigators headed towards the cannons.

"Not this again." Sasuke growled, heading down to the loading docks to get the Kyuubi ready; surely Naruto would be there. Sasuke narrowly dodged frantic navigators and fighters, all looking for a cannon to fire and try not to get killed.

Sasuke ran down corridors, stumbling when a fighter ship tried to tear out a new chunk of debris out of the base ship. He cursed, recognizing his clan's fighter ships anywhere. "What the fuck are those idiots DOING?"

Sasuke shook his head and ran, running around various corners and slopes heading towards the loading docks.

"Kyuubi! Come on, we have to go!" Naruto. It was Naruto's voice he'd just heard. He stopped and listened to the conversation, outraged that Naruto dared leave him.

"But the base is under attack!" Kyuubi yelled frantically, watching Naruto hop into the Sharingan in Itachi's seat.

"Well we have to go save Itachi and kill those mother fuckers!" Naruto said, turning on the fighter ship and smirking at the purr of satisfaction the ship made under his hands. Kyuubi sighed exasperatedly and got in, pulling the clutches and stationary turbines to let them go.

Sasuke watched as the loading hatch was opened and Konohamaru and Inari ran into the ship, his eyes calculating how much time he had to fire up the Kyuubi and follow them. All too soon, the Sharingan was out of the loading dock, cruising out of sight of the Uchiha enemy fighters.

Sasuke cursed and got into the Kyuubi, forgetting all about getting it ready and just concentrating on not loosing Naruto. As he blasted out of the docks, he took down four different Uchiha ships. He didn't give a fuck anymore, he didn't belong to that clan anymore. Swiftly he managed to catch up to Naruto, a feat no other fighter could proudly say they did, since they weren't trained navigators. He slowly neared the ship, latching onto the Sharingan as it moved through various asteroids. Sasuke sighed in relief, making the necessary connections to the Sharingan, connecting both ships together and creating a large hallway.

Naruto concentrated on dodging the asteroids, turning on the hyper jump to get to his destination; the Forbidden Seal. He sighed in relief when the autopilot turned itself on automatically for the hyper jump, letting him free his hands to make sure everyone was fine. He could hear footsteps coming closer to him from the small hallway.

He turned and smiled in triumph, thinking it was Kyuubi or one of the kids, but he was sorely mistaken. "So you think you can run away from me? I don't think so. When I say I own you, I mean it." It was Sasuke.

End Chapter

Yeah, I know I've been on a longass hiatus and that I shouldn't continue if I'm just going to be doing it again, but please bare with me! I had the SATs all over me and College Orientation IN ANOTHER COUNTRY!

I have some … news. I will no longer write ANYTHING. Sorry but … I'm gone, I'm at college and I don't have the time. But I have a cousin who is just like me, her writing style is a bit more angstier, but it's still good! So after I finish up some of the chapters I already have written up on my comp, I'm handing my entire account over to her. She will be updating the chapters in her style, she will be making some of my ideas in her style, and after that … well she'll be either updating her own account on fictionpress or adding fanfics to my account.

Just wanted to say that much … I'm making so many hard sacrifices, some I regret not doing them properly, others not even done yet. _**This message will be on all my chapter updates until the very last one**_. Love you all.

With great regret, Elena.


End file.
